Mein ist die Macht Mein ist der Tod
by Fellfie
Summary: Ein längst vergangenes Versprechen führt zwei Jungen aus der Vergangenheit in die Zukunft..... Yaoi, AtemuxYuugi im alten Ägypten
1. Prolog

Böses Plotbunny! Hat mich angesprungen als ich gerade „Bastard"von Rosenstolz gehört habe. Nun ja, das hier ist auf jeden Fall dabei herausgekommen. 

Autor: Fellfie

Teil: 1/? (vermutlich so 12.... Mal schauen, was sich die lieben Hauptcharas so alles einfallen lassen)

Disclaimer: Keiner meiner lieben Hauptcharaktere gehört mir schnüff Ich habe mich zwar ein wenig über das alte Ägypten informiert, aber seid mir nicht böse, wenn ihr trotzdem Fehler findet. Ihr könnt mich gerne berichtigen. Man ist ja schließlich lernwillig

Widmung: Federvieh, meinen Lieben von der SKP (-knuddel-)

Prolog 

_In einer alten Grabkammer, halb verschüttet und dem Zahn der Zeit anheim gefallen, fand man einst ein Buch. Es erzählte eine wahrhaft märchenhafte und unglaubliche Geschichte. Die Wissenschaftler rätseln bis heute, ob sie Realität oder lediglich der Fantasie ihres Verfassers entsprungen ist......_

Atemu lachte leise in sich hinein und spürte wie die ungläubige Freude durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft. Er hatte die Wachen ausgetrickst und war einfach davongelaufen. Mitten am Tage, während die Prozession des Pharaos, seines Vaters, ein kleines Dorf in der Wüste Ägyptens durchquerte.

Nun würde man natürlich jeden Stein auf der Suche nach ihm umdrehen, aber das war ihm egal. Er war frei. Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihn wieder einfingen und er bestraft werden würde, aber das war es wert.

Der Achtjährige verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte es eigentlich im Palast zu leben und von allen mit Hochachtung und Respekt behandelt zu werden, doch gleichzeitig hasste er es, der Prinz von Ägypten zu sein. Er wurde nämlich praktisch seit seiner Geburt auf seine spätere Rolle als Pharao vorbereitet und musste allerhand langweiliges Zeug lernen. Wen interessierte Politik, wenn er spielen konnte?

Aber seine Lehrer waren unerbittlich. Je schneller er erwachsen wurde, desto besser, denn als Pharao lebte man gefährlich und man konnte nie wissen, wann der Sohn den Platz des Vaters einnehmen musste. Heute, morgen oder vielleicht auch erst in ein paar Jahren. Und der Pharao trug Sorge dafür, dass sein Nachfolger kein unreifer Bengel war, der leicht zum Spielball für intrigierende Priester und Berater werden konnte.

Am Ende des Tages war Atemu oft so erschöpft, dass er, wenn er endlich spielen durfte, keine Kraft mehr dafür hatte. Manchmal dachte er, dass sein Vater das mit Absicht machte- und er hatte Recht. Der Prinz von Ägypten spielte nicht. Er war über solche Sachen, die Kinder des einfachen Volkes machten, erhaben.

Aber heute war Schluss damit. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden wollte er einmal das tun, was er wollte. Nicht, was seine Lehrer ihm aufgaben. Nicht, was sein Vater ihm befahl. Wozu war man der Prinz von Ägypten, wenn man in einem goldenen Käfig lebte, und jeder Dieb freier war als man selbst?

Hinter sich hörte Atemu, die Stimmen von Männern, die sich gegenseitig irgendwelche Befehle zuschrieen. Die Wachen seines Vaters. Sie waren nah. Der Junge lief wieder los und ignorierte die Hitze, die im den Schweiß den Rücken hinunter rinnen ließ. Er war nicht soweit gekommen, um sich jetzt schon erwischen zu lassen.

Er lief durch die schattigen Gassen, um wenigstens dem unbarmherzigen Blick des Sonnengottes zu entkommen und lauschte immer wieder aufmerksam nach hinten. Doch schon bald war das einzige Geräusch, das er hörte, sein eigener schwerer Atem. Wieder etwas beruhigt verlangsamte Atemu sein Tempo, um Kraft zu sparen. Doch als er um eine Ecke in eine schmuddelige Gasse bog, erstarrte er mitten im Schritt.

Der Junge, mit dem er beinahe zusammengestoßen wäre, starrte genauso erschrocken zurück und sah ein wenig aus, als wäre er eben brutal aus einem Tagtraum gerissen worden. Aber das war es nicht, dass Atemu den Unterkiefer herunterklappen ließ. Dieser Junge glich ihm beinahe bis aufs Haar. Es gab bei genauerem Hinsehen ein paar kleine, feine Unterschiede, aber ansonsten hätten sie eineiige Zwillinge sein können.

Und genau das brachte den Prinzen auf eine Idee. Er packte seinen erschrockenen Gegenüber bei den Schultern und sagte: „Du bist ich und ich bin du. Für einen Tag. Was hältst du davon?"

Der andere Junge, vielleicht ein Jahr jünger als Atemu, stammelte: „Ich... ich..."und war offensichtlich ziemlich überrumpelt. Zum einen von dem anscheinend Verrückten, der gerade aus dem Nichts vor ihm erschienen war und zum anderen von dessen Vorschlag.

Atemu, nicht an Widerspruch gewöhnt, nahm das als Zustimmung. „Gut, zieh dich aus. Wir müssen unsere Sachen tauschen."

Der Kleinere sah mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie der junge Prinz sich seiner Sachen entledigte und als Atemu aufsah und bemerkte, dass der andere Junge keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, seine Anweisungen zu folgen, trat er auf ihn zu und erledigte es mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen selbst. Dann zog er das Gewand des Anderen an und drückte ihm seine Sachen in die Hand. „Da!"

Yuugi blinzelte noch ein paar Mal und fragte sich, wo er eigentlich hineingeraten war, bevor er schließlich zögerlich anzog, was der Größere abgelegt hatte. Atemu zog sich sein Millenniumspuzzle über den Kopf und streifte es Yuugi über. „Triff mich nach Sonnenuntergang im Garten."Dann war er verschwunden und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Jungen zurück.

Als Yuugi seine Gedanken schließlich geordnet hatte und sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, schwirrte zwei Fragen in seinem Kopf herum: Erstens, wer war dieser seltsame Junge gewesen und zweitens, in welchem Garten sollte er ihn heute Abend teffen? Hier gab es weit und breit kein Fleckchen Erde, das diese Bezeichnung verdient hätte.

Doch die zweite- weitaus unangenehmere- Überraschung des Tages ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Plötzlich sah sich Yuugi rechts und links von zwei stämmigen Männern flankiert, die seine Oberarme mit festem Griff packten und ihn hinter sich herschleiften. Der Junge quiekte ängstlich auf und versuchte sich zu wehren, aber natürlich hatte er keine Chance.

Als sie ihn schließlich aus ihrem Griff entließen und ihm einen Stoß gaben, der ihn vorwärts stolpern und schließlich in die Knie brechen ließ, sah er sich, kaum, dass er sch wieder aufgerappelt hatte, mit einem anderen Mann konfrontiert, der mit zornig zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihn hinabsah. Seine Augen sprühten kleine Funken und Yuugi duckte sich ängstlich.

Und dann fiel ihm die Gewandung seines Gegenübers auf. Er kam zwar nur aus einer einfachen Handwerkerfamilie und war noch nicht aus diesem Dorf herausgekommen, aber er hatte natürlich schon von dem Pharao gehört. Und eben diesem stand er gegenüber, realisierte der Junge jetzt und ihm war, als hätte jemand einen Kübel Eiswasser über seinem Kopf ausgekippt. Deshalb hatte dieser Junge also mit ihm tauschen wollen. Weil er den Zorn des Herrschers erregt hatte und dem Tode geweiht war.

Ein harter Schlag mit dem Handrücken traf ihn ins Gesicht und mit einem Schmerzenslaut landete Yuugi auf seinem Hinterteil, blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem wütenden Mann empor. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich noch mit dir machen soll, Atemu. Eigentlich sollte ich dich auspeitschen lassen. Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst tun, was ich dir sage?"Die Stimme dröhnte in seinen empfindlichen Ohren und Yuugi zuckte zusammen.

„Und steh endlich auf, bei Ra! Es gehört sich nicht für den Prinzen Ägyptens im Staub zu sitzen wie ein gewöhnlicher Bauernjunge."

Jetzt klappte Yuugi vor Überraschung der Unterkiefer herunter. Der Prinz von..... der merkwürdige Junge war der Prinz von Ägypten gewesen?? Hastig rappelte der Siebenjährige sich auf und ließ es widerspruchslos zu, dass er grob zu „seiner"Sänfte dirigiert wurde. Als die Stoffbahn hinter ihm zufiel und den Blick nach draußen verwehrte, hörte er noch die Stimme des Pharaos: „Wir kehren in den Palast zurück!.... Und du glaub' gar nicht, dass das alles war, Atemu."Dann setzte sich die Prozession wieder in Bewegung und Yuugi seufzte leise. Wo war er nur reingeraten?

Doch entgegen den Befürchtungen des Jungen, hatte sich der Pharao nicht doch noch entschlossen, ihn auspeitschen zu lassen, sondern hatte ihm lediglich für drei Tage verboten, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Ein Zimmer, das Yuugi nebenbei bemerkt am liebsten nie wieder verlassen hätte. Es war groß und geräumig, ließ dem Bewohner viel Platz zum Atmen und war so gelegen und konstruiert, dass die Raumtemperatur auch an den heißesten Tagen erträglich war. Insgesamt war es sogar größer als das Haus, in dem der Junge mit seiner Familie lebte. Wenn er da an sein kleines Zimmer dachte, dass er mit seinen beiden Schwestern teilen musste und in dem man im Sommer beinahe gar gekocht wurde....

Andererseits waren gleich nach seiner Ankunft einige äußerst merkwürdige Männer aufgetaucht, die ihm Dinge erzählt hatten, die er erstens nicht verstanden und die ihn zweitens gar nicht interessiert hatten. Unterricht hatten diese Fremden es genannt und Yuugi war eigentlich froh, dass er am Abend von hier fort konnte und sich nicht noch mehr von diesen Dingen anhören musste.

Als die Sonne also untergegangen war und die Nacht ihren schwarzen Mantel über dem Land ausbreitete, schlich sich Yuugi durch die verwirrenden Gänge des Palastes, darauf bedacht, niemandem zu begegnen. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, welche Strafe ihn erwartete, wenn er sich den Anordnungen des Pharaos widersetzte. Und wenn herauskam, dass er gar nicht Atemu war, war er wahrscheinlich einen Kopf kürzer. Das war auch nicht gerade eine angenehme Aussicht.

Als der Junge endlich den Ausgang zum Garten gefunden hatte, war es bereits dunkel. Vorsichtig tapste er zwischen den Pflanzen hindurch, die in der Dunkelheit angsteinflößend und wie mythische Ungeheuer wirkten. „Atemu?", wisperte er.

Und tatsächlich trat vor ihm plötzlich eine Gestalt auf den Weg, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Yuugi atmete auf. Atemu nährte sich seinem kleineren Ebenbild lächelnd und seine Augen funkelten wie die Sterne am dunkelblauen Firmament. „Wie ist dein Name, Junge?"

„Ich bin Yuugi", antwortete er schüchtern und lächelte zurück.

„Ich habe dir eine Menge zu verdanken. Ich schulde dir etwas."Er ließ seinen Blick über das Gesicht des Kleineren gleiten, umfasste seine Wange mit einer Hand und ließ seinen Daumen über die leicht geschwollene Stelle streichen. Yuugi zuckte ein wenig zusammen und Atemu nahm seine Hand rasch fort. „Hat er dich geschlagen?"

Der Jüngere nickte. „Das macht nichts. Mein Vater schlägt mich auch ab und zu. Ich bin also daran gewöhnt. Euch wurde übrigens verboten Euer Zimmer für die nächsten drei Tage zu verlassen."

„Oh.... na ja, das geht ja noch. Hab schon Schlimmeres überstanden."

Yuugi kicherte leise „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Prinz von Ägypten so ungezogen ist."

Atemu machte ein wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wenn das Leben hier so langweilig ist..... aber zurück zum Thema. Ich schulde dir etwas. Was wünscht du dir? Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um es dir zu erfüllen."

„Ich wünsche mir nichts. Jedenfalls nicht für mich selbst. Aber versprecht mir eines: Wenn Ihr Pharao seid, seid gütig. Werdet ein besserer Herrscher als Euer Vater und sorgt dafür, dass es Eurem Volk gut geht."

Atemu nahm die zarten Hände des Kleineren in seine und drückte sie sanft. „Ich verspreche es."Für einen Moment leuchtete der volle Mond am Himmel etwas silberner und die Sterne funkelten etwas heller, als wollten sie sagen: Wir werden uns daran erinnern, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist.

To be continued....

Yuugi: Och.... Schön...

Yami: zu Fellfie Wir werden uns aber bald wiedersehen oder?

Fellfie: Schon im ersten Kapitel.

Yami: Gut.

Fellfie: Meinst du?

Yami: o.O? Nicht?

Fellfie: MUHAHAHA!

Yuugi: -tropf- Hat sie ihre Medikamente bekommen?

Yami: Ich glaube nicht... . -.-'

Yuugi: Oh.... das erklärt natürlich einiges -schleift Yami fort, bevor Fellfie auf dumme Ideen kommen kann-

Oki, Kommis wären SEHR willkommen.


	2. Das gebrochene Versprechen

Warnung: darkfic, nix Goodie-goodie-Yami. Wer damit nicht zurecht kommt, sollte wegklicken.

Anmerkung: Yamis Charakter ist ein wenig an das Manga angelehnt. Irgendwie hatte ich die Nase voll Yami immer nur als **den** Guten schlechthin darzustellen und wer sagt uns eigentlich, dass er kein grausamer Herrscher gewesen ist in Ägypten? Na ja, das hier ist mal eine etwas andere Version von Yamis Herrschaft.

Widmung: Federvieh, meinen Lieben von der SKP :-)

**Kapitel 1 – Das gebrochene Versprechen**

Ungeduldig trommelte Atemu mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne des Thrones. Den Kopf hatte er auf die Handfläche der anderen Hand gestützt und er lauschte nur mit halbem Ohr den Ausführungen des Bittstellers, der vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte. Wie sehr ihn das langweilte. Wieso kamen eigentlich ständig Menschen hierher in seinen Thronsaal und belästigten ihn mit ihrem Leben?

Er war ihr Gottkönig. Er stand über ihnen und es widerte ihn an, solch niedere Kreaturen auf dem Mamorboden vor seinen Füßen zu haben. Wenn es ihnen so schlecht ging, warum waren sie dann nicht auf ihren Feldern und versuchten, zu überleben? Stattdessen nahmen sie teils sehr lange Wege auf sich, um ihn um Geld anzubetteln. Sah er aus wie ein Heiliger?

Nun, aber manchmal trugen diese Leute auch zu seiner Unterhaltung bei. Denn dann zog er ernsthaft in Erwägung, ihre Bitte zu erfüllen und forderte sie zu einem Spiel heraus. Wenn sie gewannen, bekamen sie, worum sie baten, wenn nicht.... nun, dann würde der Pharao sie dafür bestrafen, dass sie ihrem Feld ferngeblieben waren und die Arbeit von einem Tag oder mehr verloren war.

Mit ärgerlich verzogenem Mund gab Atemu seinen Wachen ein Zeichen und diese schleiften den Mann zu seinen Füßen fort. Es war Atemu egal, ob dessen Worte stimmten und er den Weg zurück nicht mehr schaffen würde. Dann hätte er eben nicht herkommen sollen. Er winkte einen Sklaven heran und ließ sich aus der Küche einige Früchte bringen. Es machte hungrig, von Trotteln umgegeben zu sein.

(Zur gleichen Zeit, tief in der Wüste, in einer geheimen Höhle)

„Wir können es uns nicht mehr gefallen lassen, dass der Stadtverwalter des Pharaos unser Dorf weiter ausplündert. Wir müssen uns endlich wehren, verdammt!"Der großgewachsene, breitschultrige Mann donnerte mit seiner Faust auf den masssiven Holztisch, der daraufhin ein wenig erbebte. „Sie schänden unsere Töchter, unsere Söhne fallen in ihren Kiegen und uns wird nicht einmal das Nötigste zum Überleben gelassen. Wir können nicht länger stumm daneben stehen."

„Und was willst du dagegen machen?", fragt ein alter Mann mit gebückter Haltung leise. In seinen Augen stand Resignation.

„Wir müssen den Stadtverwalter umbringen. Zuerst ihn und dann können wir uns weiter vorarbeiten. Bis hin zum Pharao. Wenn dieser Wahnsinnige endlich vom Thron ist, kann unser Land wieder erblühen."

„Und wer soll das tun? Den Herren dieses Dorfes ermorden, meine ich?", fragte ein Dritter und sah in die Runde. Die Männer um ihn herum senkten betreten den Blick und offensichtlich war keiner bereit, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

„Ich mache das", ertönte plötzlich ein sanfte Stimme leise und ein unscheinbarer, zierlicher Junge erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Um ihn herum entstand Gemurmel. Ausgerechnet Yuugi Mutou wollte diesen Mordauftrag übernemen? Der Junge, der dafür bekannt war, dass er keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun konnte und der in beinahe unverbrüchlicher Treue zum Herscher Ägyptens hielt, in dem festen Glauben, er würde sich ändern?

„Du, Yuugi Mutou? Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas für dich ist", sprach der Erste und wandte sich zu den anderen Männern um.

„Ich sagte, ich mache es", wiederholte der Junge und seine violetten Augen blickten entschlossen. „Ich bin klein. Ich kann ins Haus schlüpfen, ohne dass mich jemand bemerkt und wenn doch, dann kann ich mich gut verstecken. Der Verwalter wird tot sein, bevor er überhaupt weiß, wer ihn angegriffen hat."

„Was er sagt, macht Sinn", sagte jemand langsam. „Er ist klein und flink. Von uns allen hat er die größte Chance auf Erfolg."

„Dann ist es also beschlossen", sagte der Stämmige und fixierte den viel Kleineren mit festem Blick. „Du wirst ihn umbringen."

Yuugi starrte ungerührt zurück.

(Zwei Tage später)

Ein neuer, langweiliger Tag war in Atemus Leben angebrochen. Er saß auf seinem Thron und sehnte sich nach Zerstreuung. Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder jemanden zu einem Schattenduell herausfordern. Zwar gab es niemanden, der ihm ebenbürtig war, aber es wäre eine nette Abwechslung, zuzusehen, wie jemand seine Seele an die Schattenmonster verlor.

Doch bevor er sich ein Opfer unnter seinen Dienern auswählen konnte, öffneten sie die Türen zu seinem Thronsaal und zwei seiner Wachen führten zwei abgmagerte Sklaven herein.

„Wieso stört ihr mich?" verlangte de Pharao mit kalter Stimme zu wissen, doch eigentlich war er froh, über die Unterbrechung seiner müßigen Gedanken.

„Diese beiden hier haben vesucht, Essen aus der Küche zu stehlen."

„So, so."In Atemus Augen blitzte es grausam auf. „Ich nehme an, ihr wisst, welche Strafe auf Diebstahl steht?"Die Sklaven wimmerten leise und der Pharao wertete das als ein Ja. „Ich könnte euch hier und jetzt die Hände abhacken lassen, aber ich habe mich entschieden, euch noch eine Chance zu geben."In den Augen der beiden glomm etwas Hoffnung auf. „Wir spielen ein Spiel."Der Funken Hoffnung erlosch so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Noch niemand hatte ein Spiel mit dem Herrscher Ägyptens gewonnen. Amüsiert beobachtete Atemu den Wechsel der Emotionen auf den Gesichtern und in den Augen seiner neuen Spielzeuge.

Er gab einigen Sklaven Anweisungen und erhob sich dann, um aus dem Raum zu schreiten. Die Wachen schubsten die Gefangenen hinterher. Atemu führte sie in einen Raum, der bis auf einen Tisch und drei Stühle leer war. Auf dem Tisch befanden sich allerlei Speisen aus aller Herren Länder, bunt gemischt und appettitlich angerichtet. Der Pharao ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der deutlich entfernt von den anderen beiden stand und bedeutete seinen Opfern, sich zu setzen.

„Die Spielregeln sind einfach. Gewonnen hat, wer am längsten durchhält und nichts anrührt. Die beiden Verlierer werden ihre Hände verlieren. Der Gewinner bekommt all das Essen und die Freiheit. Möge das Spiel beginnen."Atemu lehnte sich gelassen zurück und beobachtete seine „Gegner", die mit hungrigen Blick auf die Köstlichkeiten starrten.

Natürlich hatte er nicht in dem Raum auftafeln lassen, in dem er für gewöhnlich zu speisen pflegte. Er würde sein Esszimmer nicht durch diebische Sklaven entweihen lassen. Der Tag war doch noch besser verlaufen, als zuächst angenommen. Ihm war zwar klar, dass er unter Umständen- je nach Willensstärke der Sklaven- einige Stunden hier sitzen konnte, doch in deser Zeit konnte er sich an der Qual seiner Opfer laben und belustigt beobachten, wie die Finger der beiden nach und nach immer heftiger zucken würden.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Dienstbote schob sich unsicher in den Raum. „Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten, mein Pharao."Er fummelte unruhig an seinem Gewand. Es war schon vorgekommen, dass Leute hingerichtet wurden, nur weil sie schlechte Nachrichten überbracht hatten. Hoffentlich war der Gottkönig heute in besserer Stimmung.

„Ach?"

Der Mann schluckte. „Euer Stadthalter in Alvaro wurde ermordet."

Atemu fuhr von seinem Stuhl hoch. „WAS?!"

Der Überbringer der Nachricht schluckte erneut und stammelte dann: „Sei-seinen Mörder hat man schon gefasst. Ein sechzehnjähriger Junge aus einem der umliegenden Dörfer. Saß mit blutverschmiertem Messer neben der Leiche und hat nicht einmal versucht, es abzustreiten."

– Merkwürdig – dachte Atemu und ertappte einen der Sklaven dabei, wie er unauffällig etwas Essen in seinem Gewand verschwinden lassen wollte. Der Pharao schnippte mit den Fingern und die Wache an der Tür brachte den Verlierer fort.

„Wann werden sie mit dem Jungen hier eintreffen?"

„I-im Verlaufe des Nachmittags, mein Gebieter."

„Gut. Ich will, dass er dann umgehend zu mir gebracht wird."

„Sehr wohl."Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und erleichtert, noch am Leben zu sein, verließ der Dienstbote den Raum.

Atemu ließ sich mit einem diabolischen Grinsen zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „So, sieht so aus, als wären nur noch wir beide übrig."Der Sklave sah ihn nervös an und bemühte sich dann wieder möglichst keinen Blick auf die Köstlichkeiten vor ihm zu werfen.

Zwei Stunden später war Atemu ehrlich überrascht, wie viel Durchhaltevermögen und Willensstärke der Junge vor ihm besaß. Doch schließlich kam es, wie es kommen musste: Der Hunger wurde übermächtig und er griff nach einer Frucht, die in seiner Nähe lag und schaffte es sogar noch, einmal abzubeißen, bevor auch er unter Tränen und Schreien fortgeschleift wurde.

„Schneidet ihm die Zunge heraus", befahl Atemu und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das kann man sich ja nicht mitanhören."Zufrieden, sein Spiel gewonnen zu haben, machte sich der Pharao auf den Weg, um in dem palasteigenen Garten spazieren zu gehen und die frische Luft zu genießen. Von der angrenzenden Wüste brachte der Wind heiße Luft, ein wenig Sand und das Versprechen einer lauen Nacht.

Und nachdem er einige Minuten völlig reglos da gestanden hatte und es dem Wind gestattete, mit seinen Haaren zu spielen, kehrte Atemu in seinen Thronsaal zurück, um die Ankunft des Jungen aus Alvaro abzuwarten. Und schließlich hatten die Götter ein Einsehen mit ihm und spannten ihn nicht weiter auf die Folter. Die Türen seines Thronsaales wurden aufgestoßen und eine kleine Abordnung uniformierter Männer betrat des Raum, um sofort ehrfürchtig vor ihrem Herrscher niederzuknien.

Zwischen ihnen, in ein Gewand gehüllt, das kaum mehr als solches bezeichnet werden konnte, sondern nur noch aus schmutzigen Stofffetzen zu bestehen schien, befand sich ein kleiner, zierlicher Junge, der unsanft zu Boden gestoßen wurde, nachdem er den Saal betreten hatte. Interessiert musterte Atemu die Haare des Anderen, die seinen eigenen glichen, aber etwas gezähmter wirkten.

„Dieser... _Junge_", begann einer der knieenden Männer und der Betonung nach, hätte er genauso gut „Abschaum"sagen können. „... wurde auf frischer Tat ertappt, wie er Euren Stadthalter in Alvaro ermordete. Die Tatwaffe ist hier", er wickelte das Messer aus, das in ein weiches Tuch eingeschlagen war, „und der Mörder zeigt keine Reue."

„Erhebt euch."Die Männer standen auf. „Alle", setzte Atemu noch mit Nachdruck hinzu, als der Junge, der einfach auf dem Boden liegen geblieben war, nachdem man ihn auf diesen Platz verwiesen hatte, sich nicht rührte. Zögerlich und schwankend erhob er sich nun und blickte auf.

Er wirkte erschöpft und müde, seine Gestalt war ausgezehrt, doch seine ametystfarbenen Augen strahlten lebendig und waren voll stiller Anklage. Atemu erhob sich von seinem Thron und nährte sich seinem „Gast"langsam. „Wie ist dein Name, Junge?"

Die Gestalt zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie geohrfeigt. „Ich heiße Yuugi, mein Pharao. Yuugi Mutou."

Etwas klingelte bei diesem Namen bei ihm, aber Atemu konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo er ihn schon einmal gehört hatte. „Gut, dann sag mir Yuugi, warum hast du meinen Stadthalter ermordet?"

„Er plündert unser Dorf aus. Mit seinem Segen werden Frauen geschändet und junge Männer fort geholt, um im Krieg zu sterben."

„Oh, dann ward ihr sicher alle sehr zornig auf ihn, nicht wahr?"Die Stimme des Pharaos klang samtig und Yuugi schien eine Falle zu wittern, denn er senkte seinen Blick und sah aus, als wäre er am liebsten davon gelaufen. Atemu nahm das Kinn des Jungen und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, als er seine nächste Frage stellte. „Hast du alleine gehandelt oder war es ein Mordkomplott?"Seine Stimme war nun kalt und in den Augen seines Gegenübers konnte er lesen, dass der Kleinere sehr wohl um die Bedeutung dieser Frage wusste.

Gestand er, dass er nicht allein gehandelt hatte, würde das ganze Dorf zur Rache ausgelöscht werden. Dementsprechend überraschte Atemu die Antwort nicht. „Ich habe aus eigenem Willen gehandelt. Niemand aus unserem Dorf wollte ihn umbringen."

Die Augen des Pharaos wurden schmal. „Du lügst mich doch nicht an, Yuugi?"

Der Kleinere starrte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zurück und schwieg. Schließlich schnaubte Atemu abfällig und ließ Yuugis Kinn los. „Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?"Er kehrte dem Gefangenen den Rücken zu, um zu seinem Thron gehen.

„Ihr habt Euer Versprechen gebrochen."

Atemu wirbelte herum. „Was?!"

„Ihr habt Euer Versprechen gebrochen", wiederholte Yuugi ruhig.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Welches Versprechen sollte _ich_, der Pharao, dir, einem Dorfjungen, gegeben haben?"Er lachte kalt auf. „In den Kerker mit ihm. Legt ihn in Ketten. Ich werde später entscheiden, was ich mit ihm tun werde."Damit setzte sich Atemu wieder auf seinen Thron und sah zu, wie Yuugi aus dem Saal geführt wurde.

Der Junge leistete keinerlei Widerstand, aber er sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Der Blick, der Atemu traf, war verletzt, anklagend und voll stiller Traurigkeit.

To be continued....

Fellfie: -singt- Du bist ein Bastard.... ein Miststück... bist der Unhold in Person! Und ich liege dir zu Füßen.....

Yami: -tropf- Sie singt. Bedeutet das, sie hat gute Laune? -stopft sich Watte in die Ohren-

Yuugi: -sweatdrop- Wenn ja, dann ist das etwas unpassend, findest du nicht, Yami? -nimmt etwas Watte von Yami und stopft sie sich ebenfalls in die Ohren-

Fellfie: -trällert weiter- .... Du bist der Räuber meiner Mauern. Warst der Sieger, ich dein Ziel. Ich beginn' schon zu bedauern, weil es mir so sehr gefiel....

Yami: Ist das nicht das Lied, zu dem sie die Idee für diese Fanfiction bekommen hat? Bedeutet das, es kommt noch schlimmer?

Fellfie: -bemerkt die beiden- Hey, was treibt ihr euch hier rum? Husch, husch ins Grab... ähm, ins Bett natürlich, damit ihr fit seid für die nächste Runde.

Yuugi: -trottet gehorsam davon-

Yami: Ich ahne Schlimmes.... -trottet hinterher-

Yuugi: -leise zu Yami- Sie hat nur gesagt, wir sollen ins Bett. Sie hat nicht gesagt, wir sollen schlafen ;-)

Yami: XD -schleift Yuugi fort-

Kommis? Bitte?? -Hundebabyblick-


	3. Das Spiel

-freu- Seit gestern habe ich endlich wieder Internet :-) Ich dachte mir, ich feiere das, indem ich mal das nächste Kapitel hochlade ;-)

**Kapitel 2- Das Spiel**

Aufgebracht ging Atemu in seinem Gemach auf und ab. Das war doch ausgemachter Blödsinn! Wieso sollte er diesem Jungen ein Versprechen gegeben und es dann gebrochen haben? Er brach niemals seine Versprechen, was wohl daran lag, dass er schon aus Prinzip keine gab. Was hatte dieser merkwürdige Junge sich nur gedacht?

Hatte er ihn vielleicht verwechselt? Andererseits: Konnte man den Pharao mit irgendjemandem verwechseln? Selbst wenn der Junge jemanden kennen sollte, der Atemu ähnlich sah (und damit wäre er schon der zweite in Ägypten, denn Yuugi konnte man ebenfalls leicht für seinen Zwillingsbruder halten), ihm musste bewusst gewesen sein, dass er dem Pharao gegenüber stand. Egal, wen er aus seinem Dorf oder der nahen Stadt kannte, dieser jemand würde es wohl kaum auf den Thron Ägyptens schaffen. Wenn Yuugi also im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte war- wovon Atemu ausging- dann musste er wirklich ihn, den Pharao, gemeint haben.

Und welchen Vorteil brächte es ihm, zu lügen und diese Geschichte zu erfinden? Dass er so oder so dem Tode geweiht war, musste ihm ebenso klar sein, wie seinem Richter. Und Atemu war nicht dafür bekannt, dass er sich von wilden Geschichten beeinflussen ließ.

Und worum ging es überhaupt in diesem Versprechen? _Was_ sollte er versprochen haben?

Entnervt blieb Atemu stehen und massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Schläfen. Na prima. Jetzt hatte er auch noch Kopfschmerzen, weil ihn dieser seltsame Junge und seine Worte nicht in Ruhe ließen. Das war wohl ein Zeichen. Er sollte endlich aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Und Yuugi am besten gleich morgen hinrichten lassen.

Er klingelte nach einem Sklaven, der sofort demütigt geduckt hineinhuschte, und befahl, ihm seinen Schlaftrunk zu bringen. Seit er in die Kunst der Schattenduelle eingeführt wurde, hatte er nicht mehr richtig schlafen können. Albträume hatten ihn gequält und schließlich hatten die Ärzte am Hof ein Mittel gefunden, dass ihm den Schlaf gewährte, den er brauchte, um am nächsten Tag bei Kräften zu sein. Atemu trank es seitdem jeden Abend.

Jetzt war Schluss mit der Grübelei. Er würde sich nun zur Nachtruhe begeben, da das ewige Nachdenken ja doch zu nichts führte, und morgen, frisch und ausgeruht, würde er entscheiden, was mit dem Jungen geschah.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Atemu gewährte den Zutritt. Sein Heiler trat ein, in den Händen hielt er einen goldenen Becher, der mit einer dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Euer Schlaftrunk, mein Pharao."

„Gib schon her, du Quacksalber!"Entnervt entriss der junge Herrscher dem älteren Mann den Becher, stürzte den scheußlich schmeckenden Inhalt hinunter und jagte den Überbringer dann wieder aus seinem Gemach. Endlich Ruhe. Und so widerlich dieses Gebräu auch schmeckte, es half ihm ein- und durchzuschlafen. Atemu entkleidete sich, löschte das Licht und legte sich dann in sein Bett. Der Schlaftrunk wirkte gewohnt schnell und ließ ihn in einen tiefen und beinahe traumlosen Schlaf gleiten.

oo

Ein Junge in einem kleinen Dorf in der Wüste.... er spielte mit Altersgenossen und schien sich des Lebens zu freuen.... Mit einem Schlag erkannte Atemu sich selbst in dem Kind. Aber wann hatte er Zeit zum Spielen gehabt? So gut wie nie. Und schon gar nicht mit gleichaltrigen Dorfkindern. Die waren stets unter seiner Würde gewesen.

Die Szenerie wechselte. Es war Nacht und das Kind, das Atemu als sein jüngeres Ich identifiziert hatte, trieb sich im Palastgarten herum. Es war verboten für den Prinzen von Ägypten sich um diese Zeit und ganz und gar unbewacht außerhalb seiner Gemächer aufzuhalten. Was hatte er dort zu suchen?

Plötzlich ein leises Wispern: „Atemu?"Und der Junge traf einen zweiten. Sie ähnelten einander wie ein Ei dem anderen und plötzlich glaubte Atemu, sich an die Szene zu erinnern. Zwei Jungen, verschieden wie Tag und Nacht, in der Dunkelheit im Palastgarten.... ein Angebot, ein Versprechen....

„Ich schulde dir etwas. Was wünscht du dir? Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um es dir zu erfüllen."

„Ich wünsche mir nichts. Jedenfalls nicht für mich selbst. Aber versprecht mir eines: Wenn Ihr Pharao seid, seid gütig. Werdet ein besserer Herrscher als Euer Vater und sorgt dafür, dass es Eurem Volk gut geht."

Ein sanfter Händedruck. „Ich verspreche es."Der Kleinere lächelte.

oo

Atemu fuhr hoch und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Er befand sich im Palast. In seinen Gemächern und in seinem Bett. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Der Mond leuchtete hell vor dem Fenster und der Pharao fluchte leise. Der Schlaftrunk war nicht stark genug gewesen. Er war wie früher mitten in der Nacht aus wirren Träumen hochgeschreckt. Er erhob sich und trat an das Fenster um den vollen Mond zu betrachten, der sein Zimmer mit silbrigem Licht flutete.

Nein, es war nicht nur einfach ein Traum gewesen, wurde ihm bewusst. Eine verschüttete Erinnerung war wieder an die Oberfläche geholt worden. Er konnte sich plötzlich wieder erinnern. An diesen einen Tag in seinem Leben, in dem er nicht Atemu, der Prinz von Ägypten, sondern Atemu, das Kind, gewesen war. Dieser Tag, an dem er mit Dorfkindern gespielt hatte, ohne auf Rang und Namen zu achten und ohne Politik, Mathematik und Diplomatie lernen zu müssen.

Atemu schloss die Augen, als der warme Nachtwind über sein Gesicht strich. Und der Junge, der das damals ermöglicht hatte, hatte ihm ein Versprechen abgenommen. Wie war der Name des Jungen gewesen? Ah ja.... Yuugi. Atemu riss die Augen wieder auf. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn das nicht derselbe Yuugi gewesen war, der jetzt unten im Kerker saß.

Das hatte der Junge also gemeint. Ein Versprechen, das in kindlicher Unschuld und im euphorischen Taumel nach einem ungewöhnlichen und aufregenden Tag gegeben wurde. Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ein solches Versprechen immer noch dieselbe Bedeutung hatte, wenn das Kind, das es gegeben hatte, erst einmal erwachsen war, oder?

Werte veränderten sich. Die Weltsicht wurde eine andere. Erfahrungen formten den Charakter und niemand konnte ernsthaft annehmen, dass alte Versprechen noch dieselbe Gültigkeit besaßen, oder? Immerhin änderte sich der Mensch.

Atemu kleidete sich an und noch bevor er recht wusste, was er tat, war er auf dem Weg in den Kerker des Palastes. Als er eintrat, fand er alle Wachen schlafend und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Die Männer wurden nicht dafür bezahlt, um hier ihr Nickerchen zu halten. Diese Trägheit und dieser Ungehorsam mussten bestraft werden- aber nicht jetzt. Atemu hatte zwar schon ein nettes Spiel für diese Leute im Kopf, aber jetzt wollte er sich um andere Dinge kümmern. Er nahm sich den Schlüsselbund von einem der Wächter und schlenderte den langen Gang hinunter.

Er war nicht oft hier unten ( – Aus gutem Grund – dachte er naserümpfend), aber da die Zellen systematisch von vorne nach hinten belegt wurden, war es kein Problem Yuugi zu finden. Der Pharao öffnete die schwere Holztür, die ein wenig knarrte und in den Angeln quietschte und schloss sie hinter sich wieder.

Der Junge war wach, auch wenn er bewegungslos auf dem fauligen Stroh in einer Ecke hockte. In dem Halbdunkel der Zelle, die nur durch das Mond- und das Sternenlicht erhellt wurde, sahen seine amethystfarbenen Augen beinahe schwarz aus. Die beiden musterten sich einige Momente stumm und schließlich war es Yuugi, der die Stille brach. „Wenn Ihr gekommen seid, um Abbitte zu leisten und mein Verständnis zu erbitten, könnt Ihr gleich wieder schlafen gehen, mein Pharao."

Einen Augenblick war Atemu sprachlos. Erstens war es verboten, zu sprechen, bevor der Pharao das Wort erteilt hatte und zweitens waren die Worte des Jungen nicht nur frech, sie waren regelrecht unverschämt. Wieso sollte er, der Herrscher Ägyptens, sich bei einem Dorfjungen entschuldigen? Wozu brauchte er dessen Verständnis?! ..........................

......................... Wenn Atemu allerdings darüber nachdachte, war es genau das, wofür er hergekommen war. Ihm war selbst klar, dass er sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte und das nagte an ihm. Nicht etwa, weil er Schuldgefühle hatte, aber so etwas war nicht ehrenhaft. Man konnte ihm ja vieles nachsagen, aber er war und blieb ein Mann von Ehre. Deshalb war er heute Nacht in den Kerker gekommen. Um dem Jungen die Situation zu erklären und um verstanden zu werden.

„Dass das besagte Versprechen von Euch gegeben wurde, als Ihr noch ein Kind wart, ist keine Ausrede. Ihr wart alt genug, um zu wissen, was ein Versprechen bedeutet und um Eure Worte genau abzuwägen."Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und die Ketten an seinen Fuß- und Handgelenken klirrten leise.

„Hast du eigentlich keinen Respekt deinem Pharao gegenüber?!"Atemu hatte es noch bei keinem zum Tode Verurteilen erlebt, dass er sämtliche Regeln des Anstands und der Höflichkeit über Bord geworfen hatte. Im Gegenteil; sie hatten ihn stets um Gnade angefleht. Dieser Junge schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken.

„Wisst Ihr wie man Euch im Volk nennt? Des Wahnsinns liebster Sohn."

„Des- WAS? Wie können sie es wagen...", fauchte Atemu zornig und in seinem Kopf formte sich bereits ein Racheplan nach dem anderen. Wie konnten diese niederen Kreaturen es wagen, ihren Gottkönig zu beleidigen?! „Ich bin der größte Pharao, den Ägypten je gesehen hat!"

„Ja, für wahr. Nie hat ein Pharao grausamer reagiert als Ihr. Nie gab es mehr Hungertote und dabei seid Ihr erst seid fünf Jahren an der Macht. Kein Pharao zuvor hat einen Thron aus purem Gold nötig gehabt und nie zuvor hat in Ägypten das Verbrechen in diesem Maße regiert. Ihr werdet wohl in die Geschichte eingehen, mein Pharao."Sein Ton war nicht anklagend. Er stellte lediglich Tatsachen fest- auch wenn sich eine gewisse Bitterkeit in seine Stimme schlich.

Und allein diese Tatsache, (dass er dem Herrscher Ägyptens keine Vorwürfe machte, sondern versuchte, seine Stimme neutral zu halten) hielt Atemu davon ab, Yuugi an seinem Gewand zu packen und ihm den Blödsinn aus dem Kopf zu schütteln, als er zischte: „Ich habe das Recht zu tun und zu lassen, was ich will. Wenn ich die Abgaben erhöhe, dann hat sich niemand darüber zu beschweren. Wenn ich einen Thron aus Gold möchte, dann bekomme ich ihn. Und in meinem Reich gibt es kein Verbrechen. Ich sorge dafür, dass alles in geordneten Bahnen läuft."

Yuugi seufzte und seine Augen blickten nun wieder traurig. „Ihr seid nicht nur größenwahnsinnig, Ihr habt auch den Sinn für die Realität verloren. Habt Ihr niemanden, der Euch die Augen öffnet? Mir ist ja klar, dass es schwierig sein muss, ein großes Land wie Ägypten zu überblicken, aber wozu habt Ihr denn Eure Berater?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Nicht Ihr regiert, sondern das Gesetz des Stärkeren und das Verbrechen. Sagt Euch niemand, wie es in den Dörfern und Städten zugeht? Dann will ich Euch ein Beispiel nennen. Bis zu meinem zwölften Lebensjahr lebte ich in Frieden in meinem Dorf und war glücklich. Meine Familie hatte nicht viel, aber es reichte, um uns alle durchzubringen. Dann habt Ihr die Abgaben erhöht. Was vorher genügt hatte, reichte nun hinten und vorne nicht. Das ganze Dorf hungerte und die Schwächeren starben. Aber das war wohl im ganzen Land so. Außerdem riss die Sitte ein, fremdes Eigentum nicht mehr zu akzeptieren, sondern sich einfach zu nehmen, was man wollte.

Eines Tages betrat eine Gruppe fremder Männer das Haus- am hellichten Tage- und forderte von meinem Vater, ihnen alles freiwillig zu überlassen. Als er ablehnte, töteten sie ihn, meinen jüngeren Bruder und meine Mutter ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Meinen Vater und meinen Bruder, weil sie keine anderen Männer im Haus haben wollten, meine Mutter, weil sie ihnen nicht mehr schön und jung genug war. Meine beiden Schwestern machten sie zu ihren Huren. Mich ließen sie am Leben, weil sie mich im ersten Moment für ein Mädchen hielten und meine Schwestern verhalfen mir noch in derselben Nacht zur Flucht, bevor herauskommen konnte, dass ich ein Junge bin.

Ich begann ziellos das Land zu durchstreifen, aber überall bot sich mir dasselbe Bild. Ägypten verkommt nach und nach und Ihr merkt es nicht einmal. Als ich drei Jahre später in mein Dorf zurückkehrte, war es einigen anderen Familien ebenso ergangen wie meiner. Niemand unternimmt etwas dagegen, alle schauen zu, weil sie Angst haben. Ich hatte das Glück bei alten Freunden meiner Mutter unterzukommen, aber so etwas ist selten geworden, wisst Ihr? Nachbarschaftshilfe war früher selbstverständlich, aber heute haben die Menschen nicht einmal für sich selbst genug."

„Mir kommen gleich die Tränen", sagte Atemu kalt und in seinen Augen zeigte sich nicht der leiseste Funken Mitgefühl.

„Wohl kaum", erwiderte Yuugi und seine Stimme klang noch trauriger, als er leise fortfuhr: „Um zu weinen, braucht man ein Herz."

„Ein Pharao hat kein Herz. Ein Pharao _braucht_ kein Herz. Das ist unser Schicksal. Zur Herzlosigkeit verdammt."Atemu klang nicht, als täte es ihm besonders leid.

„Das Problem an der Sache ist nur, dass Euer Schicksal zum Schicksal Ägyptens wird."

Atemu sah ihn lange durchdringend an und als Yuugi schließlich seinen Blick senkte, und das stumme Duell als verloren gab, trat der Pharao auf ihn zu und der Junge hob abwehrend die Arme, weil er eine Ohrfeige erwartete. Die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken- eine so dick wie sein Unterarm- klirrten erneut leise.

Atemu schob die hinderlichen Arme unsanft beiseite und zwang Yuugi, ihm in die Augen zu sehen., in dem er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger sein Kinn umfasste. „Sag mir, warum hast du den Mann in Alvaro ermordet? Ein Junge wie du erscheint mir gar nicht kaltblütig genug dafür."

Yuugi schluckte nervös. „Ich- ich.... Er hat unser Dorf terrorisiert."

„Er hat lediglich meine Anweisungen ausgeführt", erwiderte Atemu ruhig.

Der Junge schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich weiß", hauchte er.

„Warum dann also, Yuugi?"

Der Angesprochene sah zaghaft wieder auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. „Ich musste Euch wiedersehen."

Der Pharao ließ eine Augenbraue in die Höhe rutschen. „Und dafür warst du bereit über Leichen zu gehen?"Er konnte in den Augen seines Gegenübers sehen, dass dieser nach einer Antwort suchte, die nicht zu viel verriet und andere Leute in Schwierigkeiten brachte. „Oder war es vielleicht so", fuhr Atemu fort, seine Stimme samtig. „.... dass er so oder so ermordet werden sollte? Und weil du mich an mein Versprechen erinnern wolltest, hast du dich entschlossen, bei diesem Mordkomplott mitzumachen? Oder war es vielleicht ein ganz anderer, der meinen Stadthalter ermordete, und du hast die Schuld im Endeffekt nur auf dich genommen, um einen Freund aus deinem Dorf zu schützen?"

„Nein, keiner der Männer oder Frauen aus meinem Dorf wollte ihn umbringen. Ich habe ihn ermordet; in dem Wissen, dass man mich zu Euch bringen würde, damit Ihr über mich richtet."

Es war seltsam. Atemu glaubte ihm nicht. Der Junge war zu zart, zu sanftmütig, um einem anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen- und doch... in seinen Augen stand keine Lüge. Der Pharao lehnte sich ein wenig näher. „Hast du es genossen?", flüsterte er und der Junge erschauderte.

„Nein."Yuugis Stimme zitterte und wieder las Atemu in seinen Augen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Er hatte kein Gefallen daran gefunden. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, war es sogar das Scheußlichste gewesen, das er je erlebt hatte.

„Was hältst du von einem Spiel?"

„Ein Spiel, mein Pharao? Seid Ihr nicht zu alt zum Spielen?"

„Nicht für diese Art von Spielen. Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist, aber ich mag dich. Ich möchte dir eine Chance geben. Gewinnst du das Spiel, bist du frei. Verlierst du, wartet der Tod auf dich."

„Was ist das für ein Spiel?"Yuugi klang unsicher und Atemu lächelte kalt.

„Oh, das werde ich mir bis zum Mittag überlegen."Er richtete sich auf. „Bis dahin solltest du versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu finden, kleiner Yuugi. Ich kann dir versprechen, es wird anstrengend."Dann verließ er den Kerker wieder und bemerkte zu seinem Ärger, dass die Wachen immer noch schliefen.

oo

Es wurde Abend ehe Yuugi schließlich in den Thronsaal geführt wurde. Man hatte ihm andere Kleidung gegeben, damit er die Augen des Pharaos mit seiner Erscheinung nicht beleidigte. Yuugi fühlte sich etwas unwohl darin, denn er war noch nie mit freiem Oberkörper durch die Gegend gelaufen, wenn Fremde ihn sehen konnten. Es war ihm unangenehm.

Atemu lehnte entspannt in seinem Thron und neben ihm stand ein Sklave, der offensichtlich harte Arbeit gewohnt war, denn unter seiner sonnengebräunten Haut zeichneten sich wohlproportionierte Muskeln ab.

„Ich hoffe, du verzeihst die Unpünktlichkeit", begann Atemu höflich, aber in seinen Augen konnte man deutlich lesen, dass es ihm herzlich egal war, ob Yuugi ihm nun verzieh oder nicht. „Ich musste noch einige Leute bestrafen."Das Lächeln, das sich nach diesen Worten auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, jagte Yuugi einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nun zu dir, Yuugi. Darf ich dir Kanaan vorstellen? Er wird auch an unserem kleinen Spiel teilnehmen. Die Spielregeln sind simpel. Ihr beide werdet gegeneinander antreten. Der Gewinner bekommt die Freiheit."

Plötzlich wurde Yuugi ein unterarmlanger Dolch in die Hand gedrückt und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein zukünftiger Gegner ebenfalls einen besaß. Er schluckte und spürte, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Das bedeutete doch nicht etwa...?

„Doch, genau das, Yuugi", sagte Atemu, der die Gedanken des anderen in dessen Augen lesen konnte. „Das ist ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Ach so, wenn du dir wegen der Kräfteverhältnisse Sorgen machst- er humpelt. Vor einigen Jahren hatte einen unerfreulichen Zusammenstoß mit einem Ochsen und seitdem ist sein linkes Bein praktisch steif. Es ist also fair. Er hat seine Kraft, du hast deine Schnelligkeit.... oder möchtest du vielleicht gegen mich antreten?"

Überrascht von dem Angebot hob Yuugi den Kopf und fixierte seinen Blick statt auf die Klinge des Dolches nun auf den Herrscher Ägyptens. „Ge-gegen Euch, mein Pharao?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, gegen mich. Warum nicht? Wenn du mich tötest, wirst du als Held gefeiert. Wähle dir deinen Gegner, Yuugi."

Es stimmte. Hatte nicht jemand aus seinem Dorf gesagt, der Pharao müsse endlich vom Thron, wenn sich das Land erholen sollte? Er war so grausam, dass ihm niemand eine Träne nachweinen würde... andererseits machte dieser Gedanke Yuugi traurig. Wenn man niemanden hatte, der weinte, wenn man starb- wozu lebte man dann? Der Pharao musste sehr einsam sein....

„Ich werde nicht gegen Euch kämpfen, mein Pharao", sagte er leise, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Er spürte Atemus Erstaunen, aber schließlich lehnte sich der junge Herrscher zurück. „Gut, dann ist es also entschieden. Kanaan!"Der Sklave nahm gegenüber von Yuugi Aufstellung und der Kleinere umklammerte seinen Dolch ängstlich. Wie sollte er diese Aufgabe denn nur bewältigen?

„Und noch einmal; nur für den Fall, dass ihr es inzwischen vergessen habt: Wenn du es schaffst, erneut zu töten, hast du gewonnen, Yuugi. Ansonsten... nun, dann ist Kanaan wohl der Glückliche, der seine Freiheit genießen darf."

„Als ob man das Leben in Eurem Königreich genießen könnte", murmelte Yuugi und starrte zu dem Mann, der sicherlich drei Köpfe größer war, als er selbst, empor.

Atemu beschloss, so zu tun, als hätte er diesen Kommentar nicht gehört. „Es gibt keinerlei Einschränkungen. Ihr dürft kämpfen, wie immer ihr wollt, Hauptsache einer von euch beiden ist am Ende tot. Und vergesst nicht, der Sieger ist am Ziel seiner Wünsche."

– Als ob Ihr wüsstet, was ich mir wünsche....– dachte Yuugi, doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr für Bitterkeit, denn sein Gegner griff an. Überrascht stolperte er zur Seite und schaffte es so, dem ersten Hieb zu entgehen. Er fing sich aber rasch wieder und drehte sich zu dem Sklaven herum, um dem nächsten Angriff zu begegnen.

Atemu sah dem Kampf interessiert zu. Anscheinend hatte er Yuugi völlig unterschätzt. So wie es aussah, hatte dieser nämlich allerhand Erfahrung in solcherlei Auseinandersetzungen und er bewegte sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Katze. Es war eine wahre Freude, ihm zuzusehen. Was hatte er gesagt? Er war drei Jahre lang in Ägypten umhergewandert? Nun, da hatte er sich wohl oder übel selbst verteidigen müssen. Aber dass er es trotz seiner Jugend und trotz seines schlanken Körperbaus geschafft hatte, eine solche Perfektion zu entwickeln...

Was Atemu allerdings auffiel, war, dass der Junge seinen Dolch beinahe überhaupt nicht benutzte. Dabei hatte er einige Male die Gelegenheit, seinem Gegner tiefe Wunden beizubringen. Worauf wartete Yuugi denn? Darauf, dass er selbst aufgeschlitzt wurde? Als Kanaan ihm einen blutigen Schnitt am Oberarm beibrachte, revangierte er sich mit einer schmerzhaften, aber recht oberflächlichen Wunde, die sich quer über den Bauch des Größeren zog, aber danach beschränkte er sich wieder auf Abwehren und Ausweichen.

Schon bald glänzten ihre Körper vor Schweiß (was dem Kleineren ziemlich gut stand, wie Atemu zugeben musste) und sie waren mit unzähligen kleineren Wunden übersäht, aber der Kampf dauerte weiter an. Yuugis Bewegungen waren immer noch fließend und weich (– Gute Kondition– dachte der Pharao anerkennend), während die seines Gegners langsam erlahmten. Er legte jetzt mehr Kraft in seine Angriffe und sein kleiner Kontrahent hatte größere Mühe ihnen ausuzweichen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und der Sklave würde unfair werden, da war sich Atemu sicher. Wenn man seine Felle davon schwimmen sah und die Geduld verlor, waren die meisten nicht mehr an einem sauberen Kampf interessiert.

Kanaan täuschte einen weiteren Frontalangriff an, doch er führte die Bewegung nicht einmal halb zu Ende, denn als sich Yuugi wieder anmutig zur Seite weg drehte, fing er den kleineren Körper ab und bevor der Junge wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand der sich mit dem Rücken an den anderen gepresst.

Ein muskulöser Arm hatte sich um seinen Hals gelegt, um ihn am Platz zu halten und schnürte ihm gleichzeitig die Luft ab. Yuugi röchelte und instinktiv griffen seine Hände nach dem Arm, um ihn fortzudrücken und ihm wieder eine normale Atmung zu ermöglichen. Doch der Sklave schien davon wenig beeindruckt. Und auch als sich der Dolch des Kleineren tief in seinen Arm bohrte, ließ er sich los.

Sein Gesicht spiegelte den Schmerz weder, den er empfand, doch der Schraubstockgriff lockerte sich nicht. Atemu lehnte sich etwas vor. Wie es aussah, war der Kampf entschieden. Schade, den Kleinen würde es wohl das Leben kosten. Dabei hatte der Pharao dieses Mal wirklich auf Fairness bei der Auswahl des Gegners geachtet.

Die Klinge des Sklaven, die auf das Herz seines Opfers gezielt hatte, traf klirrend auf ihr Pendant in der Hand des Kleineren und glitt zur Seite ab, ritzte tief in die Schulter von Yuugi. Mit einem Schrei, halb aus Schmerz, halb aus Verzweiflung machte dieser nun endlich richtig Gebrauch von seiner Waffe und rammte sie nach hinten, in den Bauch des Größeren. Nun schrie Kanaan auf und entließ Yuugi aus seinem Griff.

Interessiert lehnte sie Atemu noch ein Stück weiter vor. So schnell konnte sich das Blatt also wenden. Die Wunde am Bauch blutete stark, war aber noch nicht lebensgefährlich. Sie schwächte den Sklaven, aber wenn er den Kampf schnell beendete, konnte er es überleben.

Doch wieder sorgte der kleine, zierliche Junge für eine Überraschung. Er hakte einen Fuß in die Kniekehlen seines Gegners und zog ihm schwungvoll die Beine unter dem Körper weg, bevor dieser auch nur realisierte, was geschah. Sein Dolch flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft, polterte einige Meter entfernt zu Boden und der Körper landete schwer auf dem Marmorfußboden.

Yuugi kniete sich breitbeinig über ihn, nagelte die Arme seines Kontrahenten mit seinen Knien am Boden fest, und hielt sich gleichzeitig außerhalb der Reichweite der Beine. Unter normalen Umständen hätte der Sklave ihm immer noch einen saftigen Tritt verpassen können, wenn er ein wenig gelenkig gewesen wäre, aber mit dieser Wunde im Bauchbereich... ausgeschlossen.

Der Junge hatte seinen Dolch erhoben; bereit zu tödlichen Stoß, doch die Klinge verharrte zitternd in der Luft. Sicher, Kanaan hatte keine Sekunde gezögert zuzustoßen, als Yuugi ihm ausgeliefert war... aber der Jüngere zögerte. Er hatte einmal getötet und die Schuld brannte immer noch tief in ihm. Die Bilder des sterbenden Mannes verfolgten ihn immer noch in seinen Träumen. Außerdem war der Sklave nicht einmal im Vollbesitz seiner körperlichen Kräfte. Sein Bein behinderte ihn.....

Schließlich sank die Klinge nieder, aber Yuugi fügte dem Unterlegenen keinen Schaden zu. Stattdessen drehte er den Kopf in Atemus Richtung, seinen Gegner immer noch am Boden festgenagelt. „Wenn ich töte, gewinne ich?"

„So sind die Spielregeln."

„Ich möchte als Preis aber nicht die Freiheit. Ich verlange, dass Ihr Euer Versprechen einlöst."Er stand auf und Atemu musterte ihn ungläubig. Er stellte diese Forderung, wenn er bereits am gewinnen war und ließ sein Opfer dann laufen? War der Junge komplett verrückt geworden?

Atemu beobachtete, wie der Sklave sich seinen Dolch nährte und nickte schließlich. „Gut. So sei es. Aber zunächst einmal musst du gewinnen."

Yuugi nickte und sein Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Doch anstatt sich zu seinem Feind im Rücken umzudrehen, wie der Pharao es erwartet hatte, schloss er die Augen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kurz und Atemu, der sich als Kind aus purer Langweile das Lippen lesen beigebracht hatte, las die Worte: „Bitte lass es schnell vorüber sein."

Und bevor sich der junge, und nun sehr verwunderte Herrscher Ägyptens darüber Gedanken machen konnte, stieß Yuugi sich seinen Dolch ins Herz. Kanaan keuchte verblüfft auf und Atemu fuhr von seinem Thron hoch. Was zum...? Was im Namen des allmächtigen Ra...?! Was bezweckte der Junge damit?? Warum nahm er sich selbst das Leben? Das machte doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!

Halb im Schock, halb in völliger Ratlosigkeit sah Atemu zu, wie der zierliche Körper zu Boden sank. Wieso hatte Yuugi ihn gerade noch um etwas anderes gebeten, für den Fall, dass er als Sieger aus diesem Duell hervorgehen würde, wenn er doch entschlossen war, zu verlieren?...... Nein, Moment.... Der Pharao hatte sich unklar ausgedrückt. Er hatte vom Töten als Siegesbedingung gesprochen. Aber nicht davon, _den Gegner_ zu töten.

Yuugi hatte getötet- sich selbst. Und das bedeutete... das bedeutete, er hatte als erster Mensch in Ägypten ein Spiel des Pharaos gewonnen.

To be continued....

Yuugi: O.O Ich bin tot?? -zu Fellfie- Du hast mich umgebracht?! T.T

Fellfie: Hey, das warst du selbst. Und der da -auf Yami zeig- hat's provoziert.

Yami: -Fellfie anspring- So etwas würde ich nie machen -Staub wirbelt auf-

Fellfie: O.X Au! Grobian. Es war doch dein Spiel oder nicht ? Da sieht man mal wieder, was passiert, wenn Kinder nicht spielen dürfen....

Yami: -ziemlich sauer- Du... Duuuuu.....

Fellfie: o.O

Yami: -grr-

Fellfie: Iieek!! -rennt weg-

Yami: -rennt hinterher- Wenn ich dich erwische... ich schwöre dir, ich verbanne dich ins Reich der Schatten und wir sind dich und deine Fantasie ein für alle Mal los -zetert weiter, ist aber inzwischen zu weit entfernt, um verstanden zu werden-

Yuugi: -alleine- Wenn ich tot bin.... wie geht denn dann die Geschichte weiter? o.O -trottet Überlegungen nachhängend von dannen- -im Hintergrund jagt Yami immer noch Fellfie-


	4. Atemus neues Haustier

Fellfie: X.X 

Yuugi: Willst du sie nicht langsam aus dem Reich der Schatten zurückholen?

Yami: Nein. Wieso? Willst du sie etwa wiederhaben?

Yuugi: -.-'' Eigentlich schon.

Yami: O.O Sie hat dich umgebracht!

Yuugi: Sie hatte sicher gute Gründe.... -schaut zweifelnd zu Fellfie-

Fellfie: X.X

Yuugi: Und überhaupt: Wer schreibt die Geschichte zu Ende, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist?

Yami: -gelangweilt- Muss sie wirklich zu Ende geschrieben werden?

Yuugi: Die Leser lynchen dich vielleicht, wenn sie wegen dir nicht erfahren, wie's weiter geht.... T.T Ich will dich nicht verlieren Yami! -klammert sich an ihn-

Yami: Oh.... na gut... -holt Fellfie aus dem Reich der Schatten zurück und schleift Yuugi irgendwohin, wo sie alleine sein können-

Fellfie: Woah! Strange! Ähm... wo waren wir? Ach ja, bei der Geschichte :-)

**Kapitel 3- Atemus neues „Haustier"**

Es war merkwürdig, zu fühlen, wie das Leben aus ihm herausfloss. Zuerst war der Schmerz noch heiß durch seinen Körper geschossen, doch dann hatte Yuugi das Gefühl, ein Schleier aus Benommenheit würde sich über ihn legen. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seine Arme und Beine und seine Hand, die den Dolch zum tödlichen Stoß geführt hatte, fiel zur Seite, seine Knie knickten ein und er sank zu Boden.

Für einen Moment fühlte er noch die Kühle des Marmors und dann drehte sich die Welt um ihn. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Vage spürte er, dass sich eine warme Flüssigkeit unter ihm ausbreitete, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr zuordnen. Mit letzter Kraft bat er die Götter darum, dafür zu sorgen, dass Atemu sein Versprechen einlöste und danach wurde die Welt in einem Mantel aus Dunkelheit erstickt.

Yuugi spürte nicht mehr, dass feingliedrige, aber starke Hände ihn berührten, ihn herumdrehten, nach seinem Puls suchten. Und er sah auch nicht mehr das warme Glühen des Millenniumspuzzles.

oOo

Die Dunkelheit blieb. Umhüllte ihn für lange, lange Zeit. Yuugi verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, aber es musste wohl kurz nach dem Beginn seiner Bewusstlosigkeit gewesen sein, als diese unangenehme Hitze einsetzte. Ihm war, als würde er schweben, doch gleichzeitig war ihm schwindelig und er fühlte sich orientierungslos und verloren. Die Finsternis um ihn herum schien undurchdringlich und egal, wie sehr er sich drehte und wendete, er war allein. Und alles war schwarz. Zudem fühlte er sich krank und wusste nicht, woher es kam.

War das der Tod? Sah so das Jenseits aus? War die Ewigkeit wirklich so scheußlich? War das die Strafe dafür, dass er getötet hatte? Erst einen anderen Menschen und schließlich sich selbst. War es nicht genug, dass seine Hoffnungen so bitter enttäuscht worden waren?

Er hatte an den Pharao geglaubt, an sein Versprechen. Doch je schlimmer die Zustände in Ägypten wurden, desto mehr Zweifel meldeten sich. Erst nur leise und vorsichtig, um sofort wieder verdrängt zu werden, aber schließlich waren sie lauter geworden und hatten sich tief in sein Herz gefressen. Pulsierten mit jedem Herzschlag durch seinen Körper.

Und je klarer ihm wurde, dass der Pharao sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte und mit härterer Hand regierte, als alle Herrscher vor ihm, desto verzweifelter wurde der Junge. Er wollte an das Gute im Menschen glauben. Er wollte es wirklich. Aber die momentanen Umstände ließen es nicht zu.

Er hatte damals gespürt, dass sowohl Atemus Angebot, als auch sein Versprechen ernst gemeint war. Warum tat er jetzt so, als gäbe es diese Abmachung gar nicht? War er im Nachhinein froh, so billig davon gekommen zu sein? Mit nichts als ein paar Worten? Hatte er denn keine Ahnung, was ein Versprechen bedeutete?

Und nach und nach war der Wunsch gewachsen, den Pharao wiederzusehen. Ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken und ihm all diese Fragen zu stellen. An sein Gewissen zu appellieren. Und als auf der Geheimsitzung ihres Dorfes davon gesprochen worden war, den Stadthalter zu ermorden, war in ihm ein verrückter Plan aufgekeimt. Mörder wurden in jedem Fall dem Pharao vorgeführt, damit dieser übers sie richten konnte. Sich in den Palast zu schleichen, war ein unmögliches Unterfangen, aber so würde er den Herrscher Ägyptens mit Sicherheit treffen.

Yuugi hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, welche Aufgabe er da übernommen hatte. Man hatte ihm gesagt, wohin er zielen musste, um möglichst schnell zu töten, aber als er dann tatsächlich in das Haus des Opfers eingedrungen war, war er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, ob er diese Aufgabe bewältigen konnte. Es gab da so eine innere Hemmschwelle. Für ihn war jedes Leben kostbar und seiner Meinung nach hatte niemand das Recht, einen anderen Menschen zu ermordet, egal wie schlecht dieser war.

Nun handelte er gegen seine eigenen Prinzipien. Aber war es das nicht vielleicht wert? Wenn er mit dem Pharao sprechen könnte, würde sich dieser vielleicht besinnen und so würden viele Menschleben gerettet werden. Sein Herz trommelte heftig gegen seine Rippen und seine Handflächen waren feucht, doch er überwand sich schließlich.

Es war ein ekelhaftes Gefühl, als die Messerklinge durch die Haut des Opfers, tief in sein Fleisch drang. Der Schmerzensschrei hallte Yuugi immer noch an den Ohren. Und bei dem Anblick des zuckenden Sterbenden hätte er sich beinahe übergeben. Doch dann war plötzlich der tote Punkt erreicht gewesen. Yuugi spürte nichts mehr. Nur noch Betäubung, die ihn vor dem grausamen Schrecken schütze. Und inmitten von Blut ließ er sich zu Boden sinken, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wartete mit leeren Augen, bis sie ihn fanden.

In diesen Stunden wurde ihm klar, dass es das nicht wert gewesen war. Egal, was er nun noch erreichen würde, er hatten sich schrecklich geirrt und würde wahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens dafür büßen. Die Bilder hatten sich tief und unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Zudem war es völlig umsonst gewesen. Zuerst hatte sich der Pharao nicht einmal an sein Versprechen erinnert und dann war er nicht gewillt, es einzulösen. Er war jeder Zoll der grausame Tyrann, als der er im Volk verschrieen war. Gefühllos und wahnsinnig. Yuugi hatte es für einen kurzen Augenblick in seinen Augen gesehen, als er das Spiel vorgeschlagen hatte. Der Herrscher Ägyptens hatte keinen gesunden Menschenverstand.

Und obwohl er gespürt haben musste, wie sehr Yuugi das Töten zuwider war, hatte er ihn in diesem perversen Spiel erneut dazu zwingen wollen. Ohne jegliches Mitgefühl, nur kalt lächelnd. Als er den Thronsaal betreten hatte, hatte der Junge die kranke Atmosphäre (1) sofort gespürt. Mit den Wachen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen im Raum postiert waren, wirkte der Raum zwar normal, aber es lag ein Gefühl der Angst und eine beinahe greifbare Spannung in der Luft. Jeder versuchte, sich sowohl physisch als auch psychisch so weit wie möglich von dem Pharao entfernt zu halten und Atemu thronte einsam und allein über allen. Spielte seine Spielchen, genoss seine Macht, erfuhr aber keine Wärme. Von niemandem.

Es machte Yuugi traurig, denn er wusste selbst, was es hieß, allein zu sein und er wünschte es niemandem. Menschen waren nicht dafür geschaffen, einsam und abgeschieden zu leben. Sie brauchten die Gruppe. Sie brauchten Zuneigung. Aber wer könnte den wahnsinnigen Pharao schon mögen oder gar lieben?

Oder war er vielleicht nicht bei Verstand, weil er eben diese lebensnotwendigen Dinge in seiner Kindheit und Jugend hatte entbehren müssen? Yuugi wusste aus Erzählungen, dass es niemandem erlaubt war, dem Prinzen Ägyptens zu nahe zu kommen. Berührungen waren verboten und ohne diese ließ sich kaum eine emotionale Beziehung aufbauen. Hatte der mächtigste Junge in Ägypten möglicherweise nie das wohlige Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Nähe erfahren? War sein kindlicher Geist daran zerbrochen, ohne dass es der damalige Prinz selbst merkte?

Yuugi hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich über seine Gedanken zu wundern, denn in diesem Moment wurde ihm in seiner seltsamen Schwerelosigkeit in der Finsternis bewusst, dass das fiebrige Gefühl verschwunden war. Er fühlte sich schwach, aber nicht mehr krank. Hatte er seine Buße getan? Wurde er jetzt endgültig in die Unterwelt aufgenommen?

Er kämpfte darum, den klebrigen Schleier der Dunkelheit loszuwerden, mühte sich Schritt um Schritt nach vorne. Er wollte sehen, was ihn erwartete. War neugierig und ängstlich zugleich. Schließlich wusste er ja nicht, was geschehen würde. Und ganz plötzlich zog sich der Vorhang aus Dunkelheit ein Stück zurück. Sein Bewusstsein war nicht frei, aber er war wach genug, um einige Sinneseindrücke wahrzunehmen.

Sein Körper lag auf irgendetwas Weichem. Ein Bett vielleicht? Aber wie sollte er denn dorthin gekommen sein? Das Nächste, was er wahrnahm, war das Gesicht einer Frau mittleren Alters über ihm. Ihrem Gesicht sah man das schwere Leben an, das sie geführt hatten und ihre Augen blickten in einer Mischung aus Erstaunen, mildem Schrecken und Besorgnis auf ihn nieder. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, wer sie war, fiel der Vorhang zurück auf seinen Platz.

Yuugi hätte vor Enttäuschung am liebsten aufgeschrieen, aber er spürte, dass die Dunkelheit nicht endgültig war. Jetzt, wo er sie einmal durchbrochen hatte, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr mit ihrem eisigen, lähmenden Griff umklammern. Er musste nur noch etwas Kraft sammeln, um ihr endgültig zu entkommen. Und so lehnte sich sein Geist entspannt zurück und döste ruhig vor sich hin, bis er eine fremde Präsenz wahrnahm, die ihn rief. Er schreckte auf und was er sah, ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

oOo

Atemu aß gerade zu Abend, doch er war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. In einem anderen Raum des Palastes. Bei einem ganz bestimmten Jungen, der ihn tief beeindruckt hatte. Und zwar nicht nur damit, dass er einem Gegner gegenüber Gnade gezeigt hatte, der ihn seinerseits ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet hätte. Nein, er hatte auch den Mut besessen, sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren.

Der Pharao hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass viele Menschen ihre persönliche Grenze dort zogen, wo ihr eigenes Leben in Gefahr geriet. In solchen Situationen zögerten sie nicht, unmenschlich oder kalt zu handeln. Das war wohl ein ganz normaler Instinkt zum Überleben, ein Trieb, den jeder hatte. Nur Yuugi nicht.

Atemu hatte mit seinem Spiel herausfinden wollen, ob der Junge wirklich kaltblütig genug wäre, noch einmal zu töten, wenn es die Freiheit bedeutete- mal ganz abgesehen von dem Spaß, den er beim Zusehen gehabt hatte– und er war überrascht worden. Dieser Junge stellte das Leben anderer über sein eigenes. Beinahe ohne zu zögern hatte er dem Sklaven Gnade zuteil werden lassen, obwohl er in diesem Augenblick absolute Macht über dessen Leben gehabt hatte, und hatte sich stattdessen den Dolch selbst ins Herz gerammt. Mal ganz von dem Mut abgesehen, den es brauchte, um sich selbst so viel Schmerz zuzufügen, war es eine Geste beispielsloser Güte und Opferbereitschaft gewesen.

Noch nie war Atemu etwas Ähnliches begegnet und deshalb schockierte und faszinierte es ihn so. Ohne nachzudenken war er zu dem reglosen Körper gelaufen, hatte kontrolliert, ob Yuugi noch lebte und tatsächlich hatte er noch einen schwachen Puls gefunden. Und in diesem Moment hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er nutzte die Macht seines Millenniumspuzzles, um die Blutung zu stillen und den Jungen damit am Leben zu erhalten. Nicht, weil er fürchtete, das Spiel zu verlieren, sondern weil er ihn einer weiteren Prüfung unterziehen wollte. Dieses Mal wollte er die Kämpfernatur des zierlichen Jungen testen.

Und das Ergebnis war erstaunlich gewesen. Zu dem Blutverlust war noch hinzugekommen, dass sich die Wunde entzündet hatte. Die Heiler hatten ihm noch ein paar Tage gegeben, bevor er sein Leben endgültig aushauchen würde. Und obwohl ihre Diagnosen und Prognosen normalerweise recht zuverlässig waren, hatten sie sich in diesem Fall getäuscht. Zwei Wochen hatte der Junge mit dem Tod gerungen und schließlich hatte er den Sieg davon getragen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er das erste Mal für kurze Zeit die Augen geöffnet, um dann sofort wieder einzuschlafen, erschöpft von dem Kampf um sein Leben. Aber genau das war ja das Schlüsselwort: Er schlief und war nicht länger bewusstlos.

Der Tod hatte hier eine empfindliche Niederlage erlitten und hatte sich, seinem Ziel so unglaublich nahe, zurückziehen müssen. Atemus Heiler, denen er die Betreuung des Verwundeten befohlen hatte, waren ja schon erstaunt gewesen, wie lange Yuugi durchhielt, aber als die Sklavin, die ihn rund um die Uhr pflegte, berichtet hatte, dass er erwacht war, begannen sie von Wundern zu reden. Der Junge war über den Berg. Allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz hatte er überlebt und sich ins Leben zurückgekämpft.

Nachdenklich lehnte sich Atemu zurück. In dem Jungen steckte mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sah. Er wirkte schwach und zerbrechlich, aber er beherrschte die Kunst des Waffenkampfes und es war ihm gelungen, den viel stärkeren Gegner durch List und Geschick zu Fall zu bringen. Und außerdem schien Yuugi noch einen unglaublich starken Willen zu besitzen. Und trotzdem war er so sanft. Er hätte verbittert sein müssen, wenn man davon ausging, wie sein Leben nach seiner eigenen Schilderung verlaufen war, aber trotzdem war der Ausdruck in seinen großen Augen immer noch so unschuldig. Seinem Gesicht sah man die Härte des Lebens nicht an. Er war eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit; in der Tat.

Atemu sah auf, als es an der Tür seines Speisesaales klopfte. Er bat den Besucher herein und einer seiner Wachmänner betrat den Raum zögerlich und kniete ehrerbietend nieder. „Der Junge ist soeben wieder erwacht und verlangt, Euch zu sehen."

„Er _verlangt_ mich zu sehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass er in der Lage ist etwas zu _verlangen_."

„In der Tat, mein Gebieter, aber er lässt sich nicht beruhigen. Die Sklavin berichtet, dass sie ihn kaum im Bett halten kann."

„So?"Atemu zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Wenn Yuugi sich so aufführte, obwohl er noch von seinem versuchten Selbstmord geschwächt sein musste, dann musste es wirklich wichtig sein. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch dazu herablassen, sofort zu dem kleinen Patienten zu gehen. Der Pharao warf noch einen Blick auf die Speisen vor ihm auf den Tisch, entschied sich, dass er satt war, und stand dann auf.

Und kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, in dem Yuugi untergebracht war, hörte er schon dessen aufgeregte Stimme: „Aber ich muss ihn sehen! Bitte! Es ist wichtig!!"Schließlich kam das Bett in Atemus Sicht und er sah, dass sich die Sklavin bemühte, den Jungen im Bett zu halten, während sie beruhigend auf ihn einredete. Schließlich gelang es ihr, Yuugi zurück zu drücken und er wimmerte leise, weil seine Wunde schmerzte.

Der Junge blieb schwer atmend liegen, die Augen geschlossen und die Hand auf die Stelle gepresst, an der sich der Dolch tief in seinen Körper geschnitten hatte. Atemu nutzte die Zeit, um ihn zu betrachten. Er sah erschöpft aus. Man sah ihm die Anstrengung der letzten beiden Wochen an, in denen sein zierlicher Körper das Wunder vollbracht hatte, der Unterwelt für dieses Mal zu entrinnen. Sein Gesicht war blass und sein Körper, schon vorher sehr schlank, erschien nun unnatürlich dünn und ließ ihn noch zerbrechlicher wirken.

In diesem Moment wurden die großen violettfarbenen Augen aber wieder geöffnet und Yuugi setzte zu einem neuen Versuch an, seiner „Wächterin" zu entkommen, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen und entschlossen den Schmerz seiner Verletzung zu ignorieren. Er hielt jedoch inne, als er den Pharao neben seinem Bett stehen sah. Ein leises „Oh!" entwischte ihm und seine Wangen färbten sich zartrosa, als er sch zurücksinken ließ und sich die Decke bis zum Kinn zog.

Die Sklavin war ehrfürchtig niedergekniet, nachdem sie ihren Meister bemerkt hatte, doch der junge Herrscher schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit und bedeutete ihr mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung den Raum zu verlassen.

„Warum wirst du rot?", fragte Atemu und zu seiner stillen Freude nahmen Yuugis Wangen noch mehr Farbe an. Rot stand ihm definitiv besser als diese kränkliche Blässe.

„Ich... ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ihr Euch hierher bemühen würdet...", antwortete Yuugi leise und blickte auf.

„Was ist denn so dringend?"Atemus Stimme war neutral, auch wenn er sich der unerwarteten Faszination, die von dem plötzlich scheuen Blick des Jungen ausging, nicht erwehren konnte.

„Es klingt ein wenig... verrückt. Lasst mich etwas weiter ausholen. Es gab in meiner Familie schon immer Menschen, die sehr empfänglich für göttliche Botschaften waren. Das heißt, dass sie mit den Göttern kommunizieren konnten. Ich kann das auch, aber bei mir ist die Fähigkeit nur schwach ausgeprägt. Ich hatte in meinem Leben zwar einige Kontakte zu Göttern, aber habe schon seit Jahren mit keinem mehr gesprochen. Das hat sich jetzt geändert."

Atemu ließ eine seiner feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen in die Höhe rutschen. „Ach?"

Yuugi begann nervös mit der Bettdecke zu spielen. „Ja. Und ich habe eine Botschaft von Ra für Euch."

„Von Ra?! So, so." Der Pharao klang skeptisch. Natürlich glaubte er an Götter, sie bestimmten sein Leben und er wusste, dass sie sich manchmal direkt an Menschen wandten, um ihnen Botschaften zu übermitteln, doch üblicherweise betraf das die ägyptischen Priester. Er hatte noch nie von einem Gewöhnlichen gehört, der diese spezielle Gabe besaß. Andererseits- warum nicht? Warum sollte Yuugi sie nicht besitzen? Er fiel auch in allem anderen aus der Rolle.

„Deshalb wollte ich Euch unbedingt sehen. Ra hat mir aufgetragen, seine Botschaft schnellstmöglichst zu übermitteln. Er sagte mir, er sei enttäuscht von Euch. Von seinem Sohn hätte er mehr Ehrgefühl erwartet. Ein Sohn der Götter bricht seine Versprechen nicht...."

„Moment", unterbrach Atemu den Jungen. „Von seinem Sohn?"

„Das sagte er. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vermutlich wart Ihr damit gemeint, mein Pharao. Der Sonnengott befahl mir, Euch zu sagen, dass Ihr Euer Versprechen besser einlöst, sonst werdet Ihr seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Seine Söhne müssen sich als würdig erweisen, wenn sie seine Achtung erlangen wollen."

„Hast du irgendeinen Beweis für das, was du gerade behauptet hast?", fragte der Pharao, immer noch skeptisch.

„Ra... sprach von jemanden mit dem Namen Yami. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er Euch damit meinte."

Atemu starrte den Junge vor sich für einige Zeit einfach nur ausdruckslos an, ohne sich etwas von seiner Überraschung anmerken zu lassen. Es war in den Familien der Pharaonen üblich dem Kind zwei Namen zu geben. Einen, der nur von seinen Eltern ausgesprochen werden durfte, und einen, der es dem gewöhnlichen Volk erlaubte, den Prinzen oder später dann den Pharao anzusprechen.

Und Yami war der Name, bei dem ihn nur seine Eltern genannt hatten.... und das war schon lange, lange her. Atemu hatte ihn schon beinahe vergessen gehabt und aus dem Mund dieses Jungen klang er so seltsam, dass es ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Seine Mutter war früh an einer schweren Krankheit gestorben. Er war damals erst fünf oder sechs gewesen und konnte sich kaum noch an sie erinnern.

Wenn er an sie dachte, fielen ihm weiche Hände und liebevolle Worte an, aber kein Gesicht. Und nachdem seine Mutter von dieser Welt gegangen war, hatte sein Vater sich seiner Trauer ergeben. Natürlich nicht öffentlich. Für andere war er immer noch der allmächtige Pharao, ohne Gefühle, aber innerlich war er an dem Verlust seiner geliebten Gemahlin zerbrochen.

Und ihr gemeinsames Kind verstärkte die Trauer nur. Wenn er seinen Sohn ansah, sah er jedes Mal auch dessen Mutter und wurde schmerzlich an deren Tod erinnert. Deshalb mied er Atemu. Und wenn sie sich doch einmal sahen, dann war das Verhalten des herrschenden Pharaos kalt und abweisend. Als wären sie nicht miteinander verwandt und der Junge hatte es sich bald abgewöhnt, ihn Vater zu nennen. Den Namen Yami hatte der Pharao nie wieder ausgesprochen, nachdem die Königin verschieden war.

Deshalb war es unmöglich, dass Yuugi seinen zweiten, geheimen Namen kannte- es sei denn er hatte tatsächlich Kontakt zu den Göttern gehabt. Und dieser Gedanke wiederum warf neue Fragen auf. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er der Sohn des Ra war? Natürlich hatte er immer gewusst, dass er etwas Besonderes war. Er war dafür bestimmt gewesen, Gottkönig zu sein, seine ungewöhnlich hohen Auffassungsgabe war schon in jungen Jahren von seinen Lehrern gelobt worden und er hatte es geschafft, dass Millenniumspuzzle zusammenzusetzen, obwohl das als unmöglich galt.

Aber ein Gotteskind? Und was hatte der Sonnengott mit seinem Zorn gemeint? Würde er nur ihn treffen oder ganz Ägypten? Er wollte gerade weitere Fragen stellen, als ihm auffiel, dass Yuugis Augen immer wieder zufielen und es dem Jungen jedes Mal sichtlich schwerer fiel, sie wieder zu öffnen.

Die Bemühungen, aus dem Bett zu kommen und das Gespräch hatten ihn wohl doch ziemlich angestrengt, denn sein Gesicht war noch blasser als zuvor. In ungewohnter Rücksichtnahme trat der junge Herrscher vom Bett des Patienten zurück und entschied sich, ihm den Schlaf zu gewähren. Dass Atemu den Raum verließ, merkte Yuugi schon gar nicht mehr.

oOo

Yuugis Genesung machte rasche Fortschritte und bereits eine Woche später hatte er sich weitgehend erholt. Er war zwar immer noch ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen, weil er so lange gelegen hatte, aber strenge Bettruhe war nicht mehr von Nöten. Und seine Wunde puckerte manchmal noch, aber wenn er hastige Bewegungen vermied, dann spürte er sie kaum noch.

Atemu hatte er seit ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung nicht mehr gesehen. Einerseits war er erleichtert darüber, weil ihm in der Gegenwart des Pharaos immer ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken lief und außerdem wollte Yuugi nicht wissen, was jetzt mit ihm geschehen würde. Er hatte das Spiel schließlich verloren und das bedeutete eigentlich, dass er nun zum Tode verurteilt war. Warum hatte Atemu dann aber ein kleines Heer Heiler beschäftigt, um ihn am Leben zu halten?

Andererseits war Yuugi enttäuscht darüber, Atemu seit dem nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben, weil... ja, warum eigentlich? Der Junge wusste es nicht genau, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich mit dem jungen Herrscher verbunden. Vielleicht, weil er das Bild des Achtjährigen noch im Gedächtnis hatte und jetzt erschrocken war über das Bild des Siebzehnjährigen. Weil er wissen wollte, was den Anderen so verändert hatte. Und vielleicht, weil Atemu ganz alleine war und Yuugi ebenfalls die Kälte der Einsamkeit kannte.

Er wanderte gerade gedankenverloren in seinem Zimmer herum, als die Tür sich öffnete. Zwischen dem eigentlichen Gemach und der Tür lag ein kleiner Vorraum, sodass Yuugi nicht sofort erkennen konnte, wer eingetreten war. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht besonders. Vermutlich war es nur die Sklavin, die sich schon die ganze Zeit um ihn gekümmert hatte. Am Anfang war er froh über ihre Gesellschaft gewesen, weil er gedacht hatte, er könne sich mit ihr ein wenig unterhalten, um der tödlichen Langweile entgegenzuwirken, aber er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass er sich umsonst gefreut hatte.

Sie reagierte verschreckt, wenn er sie ansprach, und behandelte ihn, wie ihren Herrn, obwohl Yuugi ihr gesagt hatte, es sei nicht nötig. Wenn sie gefragt wurde, antwortete sie zwar unterwürfig, aber auf diese Weise konnte sich kein vernünftiges Gespräch entwickeln und schließlich hatte Yuugi seine sinnlosen Versuche aufgegeben.

Als er sich schließlich seufzend zu seinem Besucher herumdrehte, erstarrte er und um ein Haar wäre ihm der Unterkiefer vor Verblüffung heruntergeklappt. Vor ihm stand Atemu, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn unverwandt musternd. Yuugi schluckte nervös, bevor sich straffte. „Seid gegrüßt, mein Pharao. Was führt Euch zu mir?"Es gehört sich nicht, dem Pharao Fragen zu stellen und dieser quittierte es auch, indem er eine Augenbraue hochzog- eine Bewegung, die er in der Tat sehr häufig ausführte.

„Da du jetzt wieder bei Kräften bist, wollte ich mit dir über das Spiel sprechen", antwortete Atemu schließlich.

Yuugi senkte den Blick. „Ich habe verloren. Ich weiß. Wann ist meine Hinrichtung?"

Der junge Herrscher schwieg eine Weile und musterte den kleineren Jungen, bevor er erwiderte. „Hast du es so eilig mit dem Sterben? Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dir das Leben zu schenken."

Yuugi riss den Kopf hoch und starrte Atemu ungläubig an. „Was?"Aber weder die Stimme noch die Augen des Pharao deuteten daraufhin, dass dieser scherzte. Er schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. „Ihr wollt wirklich... ich meine... oh..."Unvermittelt begann sich das Zimmer um Yuugi zu drehen. Er fühlte sich zwar kräftiger, als in den letzten Tagen, aber die Schwindelanfälle bei ruckartigen Bewegungen waren geblieben. Der Junge taumelte etwas zur Seite und suchte nach einem Halt, den er schließlich an einem Möbelstück fand.

Atemu beobachtete ihn mit unbewegtem Gesicht und unternahm keinen Versuch ihm zu helfen. „Du solltest dich hinlegen", meinte er schließlich.

„Ja..."Benommen stolperte Yuugi zum Bett und nachdem er erst einmal lag, fühlte er, wie es schnell besser wurde und wie dieser Nebel, der ihn gelähmt hatte, aus seinem Kopf verschwand. Das Zimmer stand wieder still und Yuugi atmete auf.

Atemu ließ sich auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder. Die Augen hatte er immer noch fest auf Yuugi gerichtet. „Ich will Klartext mit dir reden, Yuugi. Du hast mich schwer beeindruckt. Sowohl mit deinen versuchten Selbstmord, als auch mit deinem Überlebenswillen. Ich war immer ein Mann, der Mut und Kampfgeist zu schätzen wusste. Deshalb werde ich dich nicht hinrichten lassen, obwohl du das Spiel nicht gewonnen hast. Davon abgesehen wäre es ein Frevel einen Boten der Götter zu töten. Meine Heiler meinen, dass du in ungefähr einer Woche soweit bist, um in das normale Leben zurückzukehren. Ich stelle es dir also frei, wohin du gehen möchtest. Möchtest du deine Entscheidung sofort treffen oder sie erst noch überdenken?"

Yuugi blinzelte und konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Langsam setzte er sich auf und starrte Atemu an, als wäre diesem plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Der Pharao ließ ihn gehen? Er war frei? Nur, weil er zu schwach gewesen war, einem anderen das Leben zu nehmen und sich anschließend verzweifelt an sein eigenes Leben geklammert hatte, wie es jedes Lebewesen tun würde?

Vielleicht hatte er sich doch etwas in Atemus Einschätzung geirrt und der Pharao war gar nicht so furchtbar grausam. Was er gesagt hatte, klang jedenfalls ziemlich menschlich. Und Gnade (und nichts anderes ließ Atemu ihm hier zuteil werden) war auch immer ein Zeichen von Menschlichkeit. Vielleicht hatte der im Volk als blutdurstig verschrieene Tyrann ja doch einen guten Kern. Irgendwo unter seiner steinharten Schale.

Zuerst dachte Yuugi daran, in sein Heimatdorf zurückzukehren, doch dann zögerte er. So sehr ihm einige Menschen von dort auch ans Herz gewachsen waren- er hatte niemals wirklich dazu gehört. Seine Familie war zerstört und die Leute um ihn herum hatten ihre eigenen Familien, um die sie sich kümmern mussten. Sie alle hatten ihre eigenen Probleme. Sie hatten ihn zwar akzeptiert, aber er war nach seiner Rückkehr nie mehr wirklich in die Dorfgemeinschaft integriert gewesen. Sie würden ihn nicht vermissen.

Yuugis Blick ruhte nun nachdenklich auf Atemu. „Ich darf gehen, wohin ich will?", hakte er noch einmal nach. Der junge Pharao nickte und blickte ihn abwartend an. Nun ja... vielleicht gab es doch jemanden, der ihn brauchte. Dem er helfen konnte. Und deshalb entschied sich der Junge gegen sein Dorf.

„Gut, dann möchte ich mich sofort entscheiden."Atemu nickt erneut und beobachtete, wie sich Yuugi erhob und sich ihm langsam nährte. Die amethystfarbenen Augen blickten etwas unsicher, aber es stand auch noch etwas in ihnen geschrieben, das der Herrscher Ägyptens nicht deuten konnte.

Zu seiner Verblüffung ließ sich der Kleinere auf seinem Schoß nieder, rollte sich dort zusammen und schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen die Halsbeuge des Pharaos. „Ich habe gewählt", wisperte er. Ja, das war richtig. So sollte es sein. Er wollte Atemu die Einsamkeit nehmen, denn er verstand, wie schlimm so etwas sein konnte. Hatte seine eigenen Erfahrungen damit gemacht und selbst in seinem Dorf, umgeben von Menschen hatte er sich manchmal schrecklich alleine gefühlt. Das würde sich nun ändern. Er würde für den Pharao da sein und hoffen, dass er durch die kalte äußere Schale in sein Inneres vordringen konnte, um dem älteren Jungen ein wenig Wärme zu geben. Damit hätte sein Leben endlich wieder einen Sinn.

Nach einer Moment der Verwirrung wurden Atemus Augen- für ihn völlig unüblich- groß vor maßlosem Erstaunen. Der Junge hatte _ihn_ gewählt? Ihn, den herzlosen Herrscher, den man im ganzen Volk hasste? Unfähig zu reagieren starrte Atemu auf den dreifarbigen Haarschopf des Jungen auf seinem Schoß. Noch nie, wirklich noch nie zuvor hatte jemand freiwillig seine Nähe gewählt. Jeder war froh, wenn er ihm nicht zu nahe kommen musste oder atmete auf, wenn er aus seiner Nähe verschwinden konnte.

Atemu hatte selbstverständlich erwartet, dass Yuugi in sein Heimatdorf zurückkehren würde, wenn er ihm die Gelegenheit geben würde. Schließlich war er dort aufgewachsen, hatte Freunde dort. Doch stattdessen... stattdessen wählte er das Unbekannte. Wählte den Pharao, der ihn zum Töten hatte zwingen wollen und es genossen hatte, dem Kampf zuzusehen.

Warum? Was veranlasste diesen seltsamen Jungen aus freien Stücken bei ihm zu bleiben? Atemu blickte noch einmal hinunter auf Yuugi, der ihn ein wenig an eine übergroße Katze erinnerte, wie sich so an ihn schmiegte.

Wie von alleine legte sich ein Arm von Atemu besitzergreifend um die schmale Taille des Jungen und er flüsterte: „So sei es, Kätzchen."

To be continued.....

(1) Überdosis „Tod in Venedig"von Thomas Mann X.X

Yami: O.O Er ist mein Haustier?

Fellfie: Ja, und das obwohl du so gemein zu mir warst T.T

Yami: -hentai grins- Die Vorstellung hat schon was.....

Fellfie: o." Woran er wohl denkt?

Yuugi: -tropf- Das willst du nicht wissen ;-)

Fellfie: Wo wart ihr überhaupt die ganze Zeit?

Yami: „Spazieren" :-)

Fellfie: Ach? Und da habt ihr womöglich „geredet"

Yami: Genau :-))

Fellfie: Ach, deswegen bist du jetzt so entspannt.....

Yuugi: -blush-

- Yuugi den Hundeblick klaut- Kommis?? Bitte?


	5. Gewöhnungszeit und Vaterfreuden

Kapitel 4- Gewöhnungszeit und Vater„freuden" 

Yuugi fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Nein, er fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl. Inzwischen war er soweit genesen, dass man ihm die Verbände hatte abnehmen können und er eigentlich nach Hause hätte zurückkehren können. Aber er hatte sich ja entschieden hier zu bleiben. Jetzt fragte er sich allerdings, ob diese Entscheidung wirklich so klug gewesen war.

Der Pharao hatte nämlich seine eigenen Vorstellungen davon, was sein „Kätzchen" in Zukunft tragen sollte und besagtes Tierchen fragte sich, warum es überhaupt noch etwas trug. Seine gesamte Kleidung bestand aus einem Fetzen Stoff, der aus einem fremden Land kam und dort „Hose" genannt wurde. Diese Hose war aus einem weichen, sehr feinen Material und fühlte sich eigentlich sehr angenehm auf der Haut an und sie war außerdem weit genug, um dem Betrachter nicht allzu viel zu offenbaren. Sollte man zumindest denken. Das Problem bei der Sache war nur, dass der Stoff erstens weiß und zweitens so hauchdünn war, dass der luftige Schnitt schon wieder für die Katz' war, denn Yuugis Unterleib wurde so höchstens _um_hüllt und nicht _ver_hüllt.

So blieb der Fantasie des Betrachtenden wenig zu tun übrig, denn die schlanken Beine und die helle Haut des Jungen war ausgezeichnet zu erkennen. Yuugi warf vorsichtshalber keinen Blick nach hinten, den er wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, wie viel man von seinem Hintern erkennen konnte. Einzig und allein im Schritt war der Stoff etwas verstärkt, um das aller Intimste vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Sein Oberkörper war frei und seine Hand- und Fußgelenke wurden von kleinen Kettchen und Glöckchen geschmückt.

Yuugi kam sich furchtbar nackt vor, doch Atemu, der vor ihm stand und ihn wohlwollend musterte, schien mit seinem Werk zufrieden zu sein. Sein Blick glitt über den Körper des Jungen, dessen ganze Haltung ziemlich verkrampft wirkte und der anscheinend bereit war, bei der kleinsten Annährung die Flucht zu ergreifen, und blieb schließlich auf dessen Brust hängen, an der Stelle, wo Yuugi sich den Dolch ins Herz gerammt hatte. Die Wunde war verschorft und verheilte gut, aber sie war so tief, dass mit Sicherheit eine Narbe zurückbleiben würde.

Und aus diesem Grund hatte Atemu auch darauf verzichtet, Yuugi das Kennzeichen, dass er dem Pharao gehörte, in die Haut brennen zu lassen, denn er wollte dem zarten Körper nicht noch mehr Narben zufügen. „Fast perfekt", murmelte Atemu, nachdem er seine Musterung abgeschlossen hatte und trat auf Yuugi zu.

Dieser zuckte zusammen, beherrschte sich dann aber doch soweit, dass er dort stehen blieb, wo er war. Er fühlte sich in dieser Kleidung so ausgeliefert und verletzlich. So hilflos wie selten zuvor. Und er verstand nicht, warum der Pharao ihn so herumlaufen ließ. Sein Körper war doch nun wirklich nichts, das so sensationell war, dass man es derart zur Schau stellen musste. Außerdem hatte er immer noch diese hässliche Wunde auf der Brust, die sicherlich nie wieder völlig verheilen würde.

Als Atemu die Hand hob, offensichtlich, um ihn zu berühren, senkte Yuugi den Blick und trat instinktiv und unwillig einen Schritt zurück. Er war normalerweise nicht so scheu, was Berührungen betraf, aber das war alles noch so neu für ihn. Die Kleidung, die Umgebung, die Gegenwart des Pharaos. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich an alles zu gewöhnen.

„Na, na, Kätzchen. Du wirst doch wohl nicht vor mir zurückweichen, oder? Komm her. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand fälschlicherweise denkt, dass du keinen Besitzer hast, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme war sanft und samtig, aber Yuugi war misstrauisch. Jedes Mal, wenn der Herrscher Ägyptens zuvor so mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte es unangenehme Folgen gehabt. Außerdem... „Besitzer"? Seit wann war er Atemus Eigentum? Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er sich zwar entschieden, bei dem Pharao zu bleiben, aber das bedeutete doch nicht automatisch, dass er sich in den Sklavenstand begeben hatte.

Atemu hob lediglich fragend eine Augenbraue, als er Yuugis empörten Blick auffing und hob seine Hände dann erneut. Dieses Mal bemerkte der Junge, dass der Ältere etwas Goldenes darin hielt. Noch bevor er eine Frage dazu stellen konnte, schmiegte sich kühles Metall an seine Haut, es gab ein leises _Klick _und dann trat Atemu wieder einen Schritt zurück, um sein „Haustier" erneut zu mustern.

Verwundert tastete Yuugi nach dem breiten Metallreif um seinen Hals. Hinten wo der Verschluss sein sollte, spürte er nur die glatte, goldene Oberfläche und er wunderte sich, wie Atemu das Schmuckstück befestigt hatte. Vorne konnte er eine kleine Erhebung ertasten und fuhr sie verwundert mit den Fingern nach, in dem Versuch, zu erraten, was es war.

„Das Auge des Ra", half Atemu ihm schließlich, denn Yuugis Frage hatte sich deutlich auf dessen Gesicht gespiegelt. „Es zeigt jedem, dass du mein bist." Wieder runzelte Yuugi missbilligend die Stirn, doch bevor er seinen Protest äußern konnte, legte Atemu ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. „Ich will dich damit nicht zu einem Sklaven degradieren, Kätzchen", sagte er, während er Yuugi fest in die Augen blickte. „Es ist zu deinem eigenen Schutz. Niemand rührt das Eigentum des Pharaos an."

„Oh. Ich verstehe."

„Gut." Damit ließ Atemu ihn los, wandte sich ab und trat ans Fenster, Yuugi den Rücken zugewandt. „Es gibt einige einfache Verhaltensregeln, die du befolgen musst. Erstens: Du tust, was ich dir sage. Wenn du hier bleiben sollst, bleibst du hier, wenn ich dich bei mir haben möchte, folgst du mir mit einem Schritt Abstand, wenn ich verlange, dass du Seite an Seite mit einem Krokodil den Nil durchschwimmst, so wirst du auch das tun.

Zweitens: Du bist höher gestellt als die Sklaven und kannst ihnen somit auch Befehle erteilen, aber meinen Beratern und den Wachmannschaften gegenüber hast du dich respektvoll zu verhalten.

Drittens: Alles, was zwischen uns beiden gesagt wird, bleibt auch zwischen uns beiden. Zu deinem eigenen Wohl möchte ich dir raten, nicht über das zu sprechen, was in meinen Räumen geschieht. Und zu guter Letzt: Wenn du mir in den Rücken fällst, wirst du es bitter bereuen." Atemu warf Yuugi einen kalten Blick über die Schulter zu. „Hast du mich soweit verstanden?"

Yuugi nickte etwas beklommen. Warum sollte er dem Pharao in den Rücken fallen? Das war doch das Letzte, was er vorhatte! Aber Atemu war wahrscheinlich jemand, der lieber auf Nummer Sicher ging. Seine Stellung brachte zu viele Feinde mit sich. Und Feinde bedeuteten Intrigen. Und Intrigen wiederum bedeuteten in den meisten Fällen Lebensgefahr. Deshalb wollte er vermutlich sicher stellen, dass er seine Gemächer nicht mit einem Verräter teilte oder mit jemandem, der mit dem Gedanken spielte, zu einem Verräter zu werden.

„Gut. Wenn du dich an diese einfach Regeln hältst, muss ich dich auch nicht bestrafen. Du kannst jetzt wählen, wo du schlafen möchtest. In meinem Harem oder am Fußende meines Bettes."

Yuugi schluckte und sein Blick ruhte unsicher auf Atemu. Er wollte nicht in den Harem. Ihm war die Vorstellung nicht geheuer, von lauter wahrscheinlich ziemlich knapp bekleideten Frauen umgeben zu sein. Andererseits war das Fußende des Bettes auch nichts, was sich besonders erstrebenswert anhörte. Es klang, als sei er irgendein Tier, das sich auf Befehl zu den Füßen seines Herrchens zusammenrollte, und kein Mensch.

Andererseits- wer hatte es wohl jemals zuvor in das Bett des Pharaos geschafft, ohne die Königin, ein Liebessklave oder eine Gespielin zu sein? Dass Atemu ihn im selben Bett duldete, war bei genauerer Betrachtung eigentlich so etwas wie eine Auszeichnung. Und es brachte den Vorteil mit sich, dass Yuugi dann wirklich rund um die Uhr bei „seinem" Pharao sein konnte.

Plötzlich schien die Entscheidung gar nicht mehr schwer zu sein. „Ich möchte bei Euch bleiben, mein Pharao."

Atemu nickte stumm und bedeutete ihm dann, ihm zu folgen, als er den Raum verließ. Hastig machte Yuugi, dass er hinterher kam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie gehen würden, aber er nutzte die Zeit, um sich umzusehen.

Er war zwar schon drei Mal durch den Palast geführt worden, aber da hatte er immer Wachmänner an seiner Seite und den Tod vor Augen gehabt. Jetzt hatte er zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit, den Palast nicht als den Ort zu betrachten, an dem er sein Leben verlieren würde, sondern als sein künftiges Zuhause.

Und es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl, in so einem prunkvollen Gebäude zu leben. Überall wo er hinsah, funkelte und glitzerte es. Die Wände schienen aus purem Gold zu bestehen und warfen, entweder durch Pechfackeln oder die Sonne, die durch große Fenster hineinfiel, beleuchtet, ein warmes Licht in die Gänge. Einerseits fand er diese offene Zurschaustellung von Reichtum einschüchternd, andererseits faszinierte es ihn natürlich.

Die großen, tragenden Säulen waren allesamt reich verziert und überall wo er hinsah, waren kunstvolle Bilder. Sogar an der Decke und das erstaunte den kleinen Jungen doch ziemlich. Wie waren die Maler wohl dort oben hingelangt?

Und der Palast war keineswegs ausgestorben. Ständig kamen ihnen Menschen entgegen und Yuugi betrachtete sie neugierig. Sie schienen entweder Wachmänner, Priester oder Träger irgendeines politischen Amtes zu sein. Wenn sie Atemu bemerkten, senkten sie ehrfürchtig den Kopf und schlichen demütig vorüber. Und erst nachdem sie an ihrem Herrscher vorbei waren, richteten sie sich wieder auf. Doch viele drehten sich dann um und Yuugi fing einige an ihn gerichtete, verwunderte Blicke auf. Einen der Männer ertappte er sogar dabei, wie er ihm auf den Hintern starrte.

Yuugi lief rot an und beeilte sich, zu Atemu aufzuschließen und in der Nähe des Pharaos Schutz zu suchen. Er wusste schon, warum er nicht gerne leicht bekleidet herumlief. Es machte die Temperaturen zwar etwas erträglicher, aber dafür war der Körper schutzlos der Sonne und- was noch viel wichtiger war- den Blicken anderer ausgesetzt. Yuugi mochte das Gefühlt nicht, angestarrt zu werden.

Er folgte Yami in den Thronsaal. Beim Betreten desselben lief dem Jungen ein kleiner Schauder über den Rücken, weil er mit diesem Raum nur unangenehme Erinnerungen verband. Jetzt bemerkte er aber zu seinem Erstaunen, dass neben Atemus Thron eine Art Kissenburg entstanden war. Überrascht zog Yuugi die Augenbrauen hoch und bevor er den Sinn der Kissen erraten konnte, bedeutete Atemu ihm schon, sich darauf zu setzen.

Zögerlich ließ sich Yuugi also nieder und wusste nicht recht, was er von all dem halten sollte. Er kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, einfach auf den Kissen zu sitzen und in den Raum zu blicken, aber gleichzeitig war ihm natürlich klar, welche Ehre es bedeutete, neben dem Thron sitzen zu dürfen. Aus irgendeinen Grund konnte er nicht ruhig sitzen, denn sein Herz schlug viel schneller als normal und er war nervös.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie er sich das Leben eines Pharaos vorgestellt hatte, aber die Realität war ernüchternd. Es war schlicht und einfach langweilig. Atemu empfing verschiedene Männer, die ihm beispielsweise von der Front berichteten oder ihren Einschätzung zu der momentanen wirtschaftlichen Lage in Ägypten abgaben. Er hörte sich alles an, nickte ab und zu und sprach auch mit den Boten, aber Yuugi fand das alles furchtbar uninteressant. Atemus Leben war als Kind schon langweilig gewesen (das wusste Yuugi aus eigener Erfahrung, denn sie hatten ja einst für einen Tag die Rollen getauscht), aber dass sich das auch in seinem weiteren Leben fortsetzte, jetzt wo Atemu der mächtigste Mann im Reich war, hätte Yuugi nicht vermutet.

Vielleicht war es ja nicht immer so. Und vielleicht kam ihm das alles nur so langweilig vor, weil er es nicht verstand. Er hatte nie eine Schule besucht und da er nicht lesen und nicht schreiben konnte, hatte er kaum Möglichkeiten, sich Wissen anzueignen.

Der Junge rollte sich auf seinen Kissen zusammen und döste einfach vor sich hin, während Atemu die Staatsgeschäfte regelte. Dadurch entgingen ihm aber auch die wachsamen Blicke des Pharaos, ganz so, als wolle sich dieser versichern, dass sein „Kätzchen" noch da war.

Atemu war natürlich von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Yuugi hierfür wohl kaum Interesse aufbringen konnte- fand er es doch selbst einschläfernd- aber er war nicht gewillt gewesen, den Jungen ganz alleine in seinen Gemächern zurückzulassen. Er hätte ja sonst was anstellen können! Außerdem gestalteten sich die Gespräche wenigstens ein wenig unterhaltsamer, wenn er ab und zu einen Blick auf die Schönheit neben seinem Thron werfen konnte. Der Junge war ein wenig zu mager, aber Atemu nahm sich vor, das rasch zu ändern.

Als schließlich alle Besucher und Boten empfangen worden waren, nährte sich die Sonne bereits wieder dem Horizont. Leise seufzend stand der junge Herrscher auf und wartete darauf, dass sich sein „Kätzchen" auch erhob. Yuugi schreckte durch die Bewegung des blutroten Umhangs, der um Atemus Schulten lag, hoch. Er blinzelte schläfrig und erfasste dann die Situation. Anscheinend waren sie fertig hier. Na endlich! Genug Politik für einen Tag!

Er rappelte sich hoch und folgte Atemu aus dem Thronsaal. Der Pharao beobachtete Yuugi aus den Augenwinkeln und entschied sich dann, ein Einsehen mit dem Jungen zu haben. „Hör zu, Kätzchen. Ich habe noch eine Besprechung mit den höchsten Priestern." Yuugis Gesichtsausdruck wechselte schlagartig von erleichtert auf entsetzt. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte ergeben auf. Also war er doch noch nicht erlöst. Noch mehr Langweile....

Atemu legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete die Reaktionen des Jungen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Aber ich getstatte dir, dich in meine Gemächer zurückzuziehen."

Augenblicklich leuchteten die großen Augen wieder auf. „Wirklich?"

„Ja. Aber du wirst dich auf direktem Weg dorthin begeben. Kein Herumschleichen im Palast und keine Umwege, verstanden?!"

Yuugi nickte eifrig. „Ja!" Er wusste zwar nicht, womit er sich beschäftigen sollte, wenn er erst einmal in den Gemächern des Pharaos angekommen war, aber das war erst einmal zweitrangig. Darüber konnte er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Was jetzt zählte, war, dass er der Politik vorerst entkommen war. Yuugi verzog das Gesicht. Vielleicht würde es sich ja ändern, wenn er erst einmal längere Zeit damit zu tun hatte, aber im Moment konnte er wirklich nicht verstehen, wie man sich mit so etwas beschäftigen konnte, ohne dabei vor Langeweile einzugehen.

Erleichtert trabte er los.

o

Atemu war ja schon wütend gewesen, als er von der Versammlung kam. Was bildeten sich diese Leute eigentlich ein?! Sie waren ihm gegenüber noch nie so respektlos aufgetreten. Seit wann knieten die Priester nicht mehr nieder, wenn er den Raum betrat?! Seit wann gaben sie Widerworte? Deshalb hatte er sie auch erst einmal zurecht stutzen müssen, bevor sie überhaupt mit der Versammlung beginnen konnten. Unnütze Zeitverschwendung! Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er für die nächsten Tage mal wieder ein paar hübsche Schattenduelle ansetzen, um die Störenfriede loszuwerden. Narren! Wussten sie denn nicht, mit wem sie sich anlegten?!

Aber richtig zornig wurde er erst, als er seine Gemächer verlassen vorfand. Zuerst war er ziemlich verblüfft, dass Yuugi es gewagt hatte, seine Anweisungen zu missachten, aber dann schlug die Wut wie eine große Welle über ihm zusammen und mit einem beinahe unmenschlichen Knurren machte er sich auf den Weg, um den Ausreißer zu finden.

Bereits am ersten Tag hatte sich der Junge die Freiheit genommen, zu tun, was ihm beliebte und das konnte er einfach nicht durchgehen lassen! So sehr es ihm auch um den schönen Körper Leid tat, aber um eine harte Strafe würde er wohl nicht herumkommen. Und je länger er suchen musste, desto zorniger wurde der Pharao.

Schließlich entdeckte er sein vermisstes „Kätzchen". Yuugi saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke, die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Allein diese defensive Pose verhinderte, dass Atemu ihn sofort in den Folterkeller schleifte.

„Kannst du mir verraten, was du hier machst?", fragte der Pharao kalt und herrisch.

Yuugi hob ruckartig den Kopf, seine Augen strahlten erleichtert und er lächelte. „Mein Pharao!" Doch als er Atemu erblickte, der hochaufgerichtet vor ihm stand und ihn aus kalten, zornigen Augen ansah, verschwand das Lächeln so schnell wie es gekommen war. Er zog die Beine noch enger an den Körper und versuchte, sich möglichst klein zu machen. Große, violette Augen blickten ängstlich zu dem älteren Jungen empor. „Ich habe den Rückweg nicht gefunden", piepste er schließlich.

„Und warum hast du niemanden gefragt?"

„Wollte ich doch", verteidigte sich der Kleinere leise. „Ich habe einen Eurer Wachmänner angesprochen, aber er drohte, mich zu vierteilen, wenn ich nicht augenblicklich verschwinde."

Atemu zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Niemand würde den Besitz des Pharaos anrühren. Andererseits... vielleicht hatte es sich noch nicht bis zum Letzten herumgesprochen, dass Yuugi offiziell sein Eigentum war und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Mann keinen zweiten Blick auf den zierlichen Jungen geworfen hatte und ihm so auch das goldene Halsband entgangen war. Seine Wachmänner waren manchmal furchtbar schlampig mit ihrer Arbeit. Außerdem las der Pharao keine Lüge in den klaren Augen seines Gegenübers. Sah so aus, als würde mal wieder eine Bestrafung anstehen.

„Und dann... dann bin ich aus Versehen in einen Sklaven gerannt und dessen Tablett mit Früchten und Wein fiel zu Boden. Daraufhin war er so zornig, dass er mich durch den halben Palast jagte und ich am Ende wirklich nicht mehr wusste, wo ich war. Ich habe mich dann einfach hierhin gesetzt und darauf gewartet, dass Ihr mich findet...." Yuugi blickte zu ihm auf und unschuldige, violette Augen baten darum, dass ihm geglaubt wurde.

Atemu sah nachdenklich auf ihn herab. Zumindest diese Geschichte schien zu stimmen. Einer seiner Priester hatte nämlich Früchte und Wein geordert und der Sklave hatte unnormal lange gebraucht. Als er dann endlich erschien, entschuldigte er sich damit, dass ihn jemand umgerannt hätte und er deshalb erneut in die Küche hatte gehen müssen.

Atemu seufzte. Sein Zorn war verraucht. Wie sollte er seinem „Kätzchen" auch böse sein, wenn ihm gleich am ersten Tag der Tod angedroht und es so in Angst und Schrecken versetzt wurde? „Und warum hast du dich nicht gegen den Sklaven gewehrt? Du stehst über ihm", wollte Atemu nun wissen, sein Tonfall war neutral und die Wut aus seinen rubinroten Augen verschwunden.

„Aber er war doch viel stärker als ich!", protestierte Yuugi und Atemu blinzelte irritiert. Was war das denn für eine Antwort? Soweit sich der Pharao erinnern konnte, hatte Yuugi vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal gegen einen viel Stärkeren gekämpft und sogar den Sieg davon getragen. Warum war er dieser Auseinendersetzung aus dem Weg gegangen? Doch Atemu konnte sich die Antwort selber geben. Weil sein „Kätzchen" zu friedfertig war und Kämpfe möglichst vermied. Als er sich abwandte, lächelte er still in sich hinein. Yuugi war schon ein seltsames Geschöpf. „Komm, Kätzchen. Lass uns gehen."

Yuugi seufzte, erleichtert, dass der Pharao seinen Worten Glauben schenkte und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

(Zwei Wochen später)

Gemächlich schlenderte Atemu den Gang entlang. Er fand, es war mal wieder Zeit, seinen Harem und damit auch seine Lieblingskonkubine aufzusuchen. In sein Bett konnte er sie ja schlecht holen, jetzt, wo er noch einen Mitbewohner hatte. Er hätte Yuugi natürlich auch für eine Nacht in den Harem schicken können, aber er wollte sein Kätzchen nicht des Zimmers verweisen, nur um mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Besonders jetzt nicht, wo der Junge sich ein wenig eingelebt und sich an alles gewöhnt hatte, langsam auftaute und gelassener wurde.

Es waren jetzt ebenso Yuugis Gemächer und obwohl der Kleinere ihm den Wunsch sicher nicht abgeschlagen hätte, verspürte Atemu eine tiefe Abneigung dagegen, die Gesellschaft des Jungen durch die von Anzu zu ersetzen.

Und vor den Augen des Jungen wollte er keinen Sex haben, denn er war sich sicher, dass er Yuugi damit furchtbar in Verlegenheit bringen würde. Obwohl er schon sechzehn war, hatte Atemu den Eindruck, dass er noch völlig unberührt war. Herrlich unschuldig. Ein kostbares Juwel, das unter allen Umständen beschützt werden musste.

Nach außen die Fassade des unnahbaren, gefühlskalten Pharaos wahrend, aber innerlich lächelnd dachte Atemu an ihre erste Nacht zurück. Yuugi war nach ihm in den Baderaum gegangen, hatte darauf bestanden, sich selbst auszuziehen und zu waschen und hatte Atemu gebeten, die Diener fortzuschicken. Und erst nachdem auch der Letzte- einschließlich des Pharaos- das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte sich der Junge entkleidet. Atemu hatte diese Schüchternheit amüsant und auf seltsame Art bezaubernd gefunden. So etwas war ihm noch nie untergekommen.

Und auch nachdem Yuugi die Schlafgemächer betreten hatte, hatte er sich geweigert, das Handtuch um seine Hüften abzulegen. Mit glühenden Wangen war er in das große Bett gekrabbelt, hatte seinen zierlichen Körper unter der Decke verborgen und erst danach hatte er das Handtuch vor dem Bett auf den Boden fallen lassen. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Kätzchen Schlafkleidung besorgen, wenn es sich der Nacktheit so schämte.

Atemu wusste, dass er trotz des Schlaftrankes ziemlich unruhig schlief und am nächsten Morgen immer quer über das ganze Bett lag, aber Yuugi bewegte sich in der Nacht anscheinend so gut wie gar nicht. Wenn der Tag erwachte, fand der junge Herrscher ihn immer an derselben Stelle, an der er sich am Abend niedergelegt hatte. Seine Position war manchmal ein wenig anders- er lag mal auf der Seite, mal auf dem Bauch, mal auf dem Rücken- aber ansonsten hatte er sich nicht bewegt.

Manchmal nahm sich Atemu einfach die Zeit und beobachtete Yuugi beim Schlafen. Er sah so wahnsinnig friedlich aus und sein Körper strahlte die Ruhe aus, die sich der Pharao für sein eigenes Leben wünschte. Die schmale Brust hob und senkte sich in gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und bewies dem Pharao so, dass er es hier wirklich mit einem lebenden Wesen und nicht mit einem überirdischen Geschöpf zu tun hatte.

Atemu machte sich nicht die Mühe, anzuklopfen, als er die Haremsgemächer betrat und die Frauen schauten überrascht auf, als sich die Tür plötzlich öffnete. Als sie ihren Gebieter erblickten, ging ein kurzes Wispern durch ihre Reihen und sie senkte ehrfürchtig ihre Köpfe. Atemu spürte, wie die entspannte Stimmung im Raum bei seinem Eintreten umschlug und plötzlich eine fühlbare Spannung in der Luft lag.

Einerseits stand natürlich die Frage im Raum, für wen er sich entscheiden würde, denn mit wem er wie oft schlief, war entscheidend für die Rangordnung unter den Frauen. Andererseits war natürlich auch bekannt, dass er beim Sex nicht gerade zimperlich war, sich nicht für die Bedürfnisse seiner Partnerin interessierte und manchmal vielleicht auch ein wenig zu grob war. Also nicht gerade der zärtliche Liebhaber, den sich eine Frau wünschte.

Die jungen Frauen vor ihm waren alle bildschön und praktisch nackt, aber heute kam er seltsamerweise nicht in Stimmung. Wenn er sich sonst die Lippen leckte, wenn er so lange Zeit (sieben Wochen- also seit Yuugi das erste Mal einen Fuß in diesen Palast gesetzt hatte) keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte, so ließ ihn der Anblick heute erstaunlich kalt.

Irritiert runzelte Atemu die Stirn und befahl mit einem herrischen „Anzu!" seine Lieblingskonkubine zu sich. Sie war eine der Jüngsten hier, etwas jünger als der Pharao selbst. Der junge Herrscher merkte, dass das Mädchen zitterte, als sie sich ihm zögerlich nährte. Gut, sie hatte geweint, als er das letzte Mal mit ihr fertig gewesen war, aber war er so hart zu ihr gewesen, dass sie sich jetzt fürchtete?

Verärgert, weil nicht einmal bei ihrem Anblick Stimmung aufkommen wollte, riss er sie an sich und küsste sie grob. Das brünette Mädchen wimmerte leise und Atemu fuhr sie entnervt an: „WAS?!"

Sie schien in sich zusammenzusinken und wisperte dann: „Bitte.... bitte nicht. Nicht heute. Ich... ich bin doch..." Eine Hand legte sich scheinbar unbewusst auf ihren Bauch. Im Raum breitete sich tödliche Stille aus. Den Pharao zurückzuweisen, grenzte an einen Selbstmordversuch.

Atemu starrte ungläubig auf die Hand die auf ihrem Bauch lag und er verstand. Was zum..... wie zum Teufel...?!

Wütend stürmte der Pharao in seine Gemächer. Sein erster Gedanke nach Anzus Eröffnung war: Wie konnte sie es wagen?! Aber letztendlich musste er einsehen, dass sie nicht alleine die Schuld daran trug. Zum Zeugen eines Kindes gehörten immer zwei. Aber er hatte verdammt noch mal angenommen, dass sie diese Kräutertränke nahm, die seine- nun erwiesenermaßen unfähigen- Heiler zusammenbrauten, um eine Schwangerschaft zu verhindern! Natürlich wusste er auch, dass es trotzdem passieren konnte, dass eine Frau geschwängert wurde, aber... was für ein Desaster! Er wollte kein Kind!

Doch bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss knallte, hielt Atemu schon wieder inne. Aus dem Schlafzimmer drang der melodische Gesang einer sanften Stimme. Der Pharao legte den Kopf schief und lauschte. Er verstand kein Wort, aber das Lied hatte etwas Melancholisches..... aus irgendeinem Grund musste er an Einsamkeit denken, als er es hörte...

„.... all by myself..... I don't need anyone at all..... I know I'll survive..... I know I'll stay alive…. All on my own.... I don't need anyone this time…." (1) Doch leider war der Genuss nur von sehr kurzer Dauer, denn dann krachte die Tür ins Schloss und der Sänger- ohne Zweifel Yuugi, denn wer sonst hatte Zutritt zu den Gemächern des Herrschers von Ägypten?- verstummte schlagartig.

Atemu hörte das leise Klingeln von Glöckchen und dann lugten violette Augen vorsichtig um die Ecke, um sich überrascht zu weiten. „Ihr seid schon wieder zurück? Das... ähm.... das ging ja schnell...." Yuugis Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rosa.

„Kein Grund rot zu werden, Kätzchen", grollte Atemu, dem jetzt wieder bewusst wurde, dass er eigentlich wütend war. „Es ist nichts passiert."

„Oh?", machte Yuugi, der spürte, dass der Zorn des Pharaos nicht ihm galt. Atemu stapfte an ihm vorbei ins Schlafgemach und begann seinen Schmuck abzulegen. Der Kleinere musterte ihn neugierig. „Warum seid Ihr so aufgebracht?"

Atemu sah in eine Weile an und überlegte, ob er wirklich antworten sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür. „Anzu ist schwanger!"

„Wirklich?", rief Yuugi aus und seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Aber das ist doch wundervoll!"

Atemu ließ eine seiner feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen in die Höhe rutschen. „Ach?"

„Natürlich! Ein Baby ist immer etwas Wundervolles."

„Ein Baby ist auch immer etwas Lautes" stellte Atemu trocken fest.

Yuugi lachte leise. „Ja wahrscheinlich, aber überlegt doch nur: Ein neues Leben! Euer Nachfolger. Die Thronfolge ist gesichert. Außerdem mag ich Kinder. Ich wollte später einmal ganz viele haben."

„Wolltest?"

Yuugi sah verlegen zu Boden und murmelte: „ Na ja... es ist etwas... dazwischen gekommen... irgendwie...." Und Atemu hatte einen verrückten Moment den Verdacht, dass er dieses „Etwas" war, aber dann strahlte Yuugi ihn schon wieder an. „Ich freue mich für Euch!"

„So? Ich mich nicht."

Yuugi Lächeln erlosch. „Nicht? Aber warum denn?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Weil ich keine Kinder möchte. Noch nicht. Nicht mit ihr."

Yuugi bekam große, fragende Augen. „Warum wollte Ihr keine Kinder??"

„Ich habe auch schon ohne diese kleinen Nervensägen genug am Hals! Außerdem erwarten die Mütter dann immer eine Sonderbehandlung."

Yuugi sah ihn lange an. „Ich verstehe", sagte er dann in einem ernsten Ton, als hätte eines der vielen Geheimnis der Welt ergründet. „Ihr habt Angst. Ihr fürchtet Euch vor der Verantwortung, die ein Kind mit sich bringt. Ihr glaubt, dass Ihr dieser Aufgabe vielleicht nicht gerecht werden könnt."

„Rede keinen Blödsinn, Kätzchen", schnaubte Atemu, aber als er in sich hinein horchte, fühlte er genau das, was Yuugi eben beschrieben hatte. Verdammt! War der Kleine vielleicht ein Empath oder was?! Er blickte irritiert in die unschuldigen, ernsten Augen, die in forschend musterten. Der Pharao wünschte sich, Yuugi würde das lassen. Er wollte nicht so angesehen werden, denn in diesem Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Jüngere direkt in seine Seele schauen konnte und das war absolutes Privateigentum. Da hatte niemand etwas zu suchen! „Hör auf, mich so anzusehen", fauchte er schließlich.

„Ihr werdet sie doch gut behandeln, oder? Die Mutter Eures Kindes, meine ich."

Sie gut behandeln? Er hatte sie geohrfeigt dafür, dass sie sich ihm verweigert hatte, hatte die Tränen, die in ihren Augen schimmerten, ignoriert und war wortlos davon gestapft. Er hatte sogar überlegt, ob er sie aus seinem Harem verbannen oder sie dazu zwingen sollte, die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen. Yuugi schien die Antwort zu erahnen. Seine Augen wurden plötzlich groß und bittend. „Bitte, mein Pharao. Lasst ihr wenigstens etwas Güte zuteil werden. Das ist auch Euer Kind, das sie unter dem Herzen trägt. Euer Fleisch und Blut. Zwingt sie nicht, unschuldiges Leben zu töten."

Atemu starrte lange in Yuugis Augen und erkannte, dass jede Sekunde davon ein Fehler war. Denn er spürte jeden Widerstand in sich schwinden und schließlich gab er gegen seinen eigenen Willen nach. Er nickte widerwillig. „Schön. Soll sie das Kind bekommen. Ich werde es als mein anerkennen." Was hatten diese faszinierenden Augen nur an sich? Er fluchte stumm.

Yuugi strahlte ihn an und warf sich ohne Vorwarnung in seine Arme, die eigenen um Atemus Hals geschlungen. „Danke!"

Verblüfft von dieser plötzlichen Bekundung von Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung legten sich seine Arme instinktiv um die schmale Taille des Jungen, der sich gegen ihn drückte. Sprachlos starrte er auf sein sonst so scheues Kätzchen hinunter, das in seinem Übermut auf einmal Köperkontakt suchte. Und es tat seltsam gut, den warmen Körper an seinem eigenen zu spüren. Verwirrt schob er Yuugi wieder von sich.

„Ihr werdet dem Kind die Bildung angedeihen lassen, die es als Thronfolger benötigt, richtig?", hakte der Junge noch einmal nach und seufzte zufrieden, als der Pharao nickte. „Ich hoffe, Ihr behandelt Euer Kind gut, denn es wird schon genug damit zu kämpfen haben, einen Vater zu haben, der nicht ganz bei Verstand ist."

Atemu blinzelte, unsicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. „Wie bitte?!"

Yuugi legt den Kopf schief. „Ihr habt schon richtig gehört, mein Pharao. Ich denke, Ihr seid wahnsinnig."

Das wäre der Moment, in dem er wütend werden und diesen vorlauten Jungen bestrafen sollte, aber er war einfach zu perplex, um wirklich zornig zu werden „Du wagst es, mir so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen?"

„Zu Euren Regeln gehörte es nicht, dass ich meine Meinung für mich behalten soll."

Verdammt, er hatte Recht, aber trotzdem gab es doch gewisse ungeschriebene Gesetze, die beachtet werden sollten, oder nicht? Es war erstaunlich wie schnell dieser Junge von fröhlich und sorglos auf ernst schalten konnte. Es war beinahe, als wäre er eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Und ganz nebenbei warfen diese abrupten Wechsel Atemu gehörig aus der Bahn. „Und warum bist du dann noch bei mir?", fragte er mit böse zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Yuugi sah ihn lange an, bevor er aufrichtig erwiderte: „Weil ich Euch trotzdem mag."

Die Antwort war für den Älteren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, weil sie ihn tief berührte und schockierte. Er war an Schmeicheleien gewöhnt, aber nicht an aufrichtige Zuneigung. Und schon gar nicht, wenn diese so offen ausgesprochen wurde. Was hatte er getan, um sich Yuugis Sympathie zu verdienen? Er hatte ihn zwar bisher mit Respekt, aber auch mit der distanzierten Kühle behandelt, die er jedem gegenüber an den Tag legte. Und trotzdem mochte sein Kätzchen ihn? In der Tat ein sehr sonderbares Geschöpf!

Der Pharao wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, und wechselte deshalb das Thema. „Ich habe dich vorhin singen hören. Wo hast du das gelernt?"

Yuugi lächelte wissend und antwortete dann: „In den drei Jahren, in denen ich auf eigenen Faust durch Ägypten gezogen bin, war ich nicht immer alleine. Ich hatte eine zeitlang eine Gefährtin names Miala. Sie stammte aus einem fremden Land und sie war es, die mir das Singen beigebracht hat. Alle Lieder, die ich kenne, habe ich von ihr gelernt."

„Und ich vermute, das, was du eben gesungen hast, war eines in ihrer Muttersprache?"

Yuugi nickte. „Ja, aber ich verstehe den Text. Sie hat mir auch ein wenig von ihrer Sprache beigebracht." Er seufzte und blickte aus dem Fenster, die Augen unbestimmt in die Ferne gerichtet. „Ich habe so lange nicht mehr gesungen...", sagte er leise und Atemu hatte den Eindruck, es war mehr zu sich selbst.

„Und warum hast du jetzt wieder damit angefangen?"

„Mir war danach", erwiderte Yuugi lächelnd, zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwieg, dass ihn das Lied an den jungen Herrscher erinnert hatte. Atemu musterte ihn ein Weilchen, dann fuhr damit fort, seinen Schmuck abzulegen und sich zu entkleiden. „Zeit fürs Bett, Kätzchen."

Yuugi nickte immer noch lächelnd und fühlte sich nach langer Zeit endlich wieder richtig glücklich. Nicht, dass er in seinem Dorf unglücklich gewesen war, aber der tägliche Kampf ums Überleben, um den nächsten Schluck Wasser und die nächste Mahlzeit hatte Unmengen Zeit und Energie verschlungen und dass er seine Familie verloren hatte, hatte ihm in seiner Situation auch nicht weitergeholfen. Er war zwar zufrieden gewesen, aber nicht richtig glücklich. Irgendetwas hatte immer gefehlt.

Schon seltsam, dass es gerade der im Volk verhasste Pharao schaffte, dass er sich so unbeschwert fühlte. Yuugis Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter und er verschwand im Badezimmer.

To be continued...

(1) Ein Ausschnitt aus You'll see von Madonna. Das Lied ist soo schön :-)

Yami: -.- Anzu? Musste das sein?

Fellfie: Jetzt stell' dich nicht so an. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es mir ging, als ich das schreiben musste? Die kommt doch wahrscheinlich sowieso nur in diesem einen Teil vor.

Yami: Aber sie kriegt ein Kind von mir! Wie soll das arme Ding bei der Mutter denn aussehen?!

Yuugi: Ich finde Anzu hübsch!

Yami: Und ich finde, sie ist ein Silikonopfer.

Fellfie: -nick-

Yuugi: Du bist doch nur neidisch, dass sie meine erste Liebe war, Yami

Fellfie: -nick-

Yami: Du bist gemein, Yuugi T.T

Fellfie: -nick-

Yuugi: -g- Ich weiß, aber nur damit ich dich hinterher trösten kann –lach-

Yami: -hentai grins-

Fellfie: -tropf- Ähm…. Okay, was haltet ihr davon ein paar Kommentare zu schreiben? –die Leser mit einem Hundebabyblick anschaut, der sich gewaschen hat- Bitte??


	6. Geschenke

Disclaimer: Yu-GiOh gehört nicht mir blablabla nix Geld blablabla, na ja ihr kennt das ja. Das Lied (Ich geh' auf Glas) gehört auch nicht mir, sondern ist von Rosenstolz.

-- Gesang --

**Kapitel 5- Geschenke**

Müde räkelte sich Yuugi und blinzelte verschlafen in den Raum. Er fühlte sich noch nicht richtig ausgeschlafen, aber die Sonne stand schon zu hoch, um für angenehme Schlaftemperaturen zu sorgen. Es war viel zu warm in dem Raum. Zumindest für Yuugis Dafürhalten. Er blinzelte noch einmal und bemerkte dann, dass er alleine in dem großen Bett lag.

Wo war denn Atemu hin? Suchend blickte sich der Junge um. Es war gar nicht die Art des Pharaos, ihn einfach alleine zu lassen. Das war in den fünf Monaten, die er nun schon hier lebte, nicht ein einziges Mal passiert und Yuugi fühlte sich nun seltsam verunsichert. Er hatte sich so an Atemu gewöhnt, und daran seinen Anweisungen zu folgen, dass er nun nicht recht wusste, was er machen sollte.

Er konnte einfach liegen bleiben oder sich anziehen und sich irgendwie selbst beschäftigen. In letzter Zeit hatte er einige vorsichtige Zeichenversuche unternommen, um sich die Langeweile zu vertreiben und mit ein bisschen Übung würden seine Bilder vermutlich gar nicht so übel aussehen. Er würde sich aber auch gerne im Palast bewegen. Um genau zu sein, würde er ihn gerne ein wenig erkunden, denn bisher kannte er nur die Wege, die Atemu mit ihm ging.

Aber seit er sich an seinem ersten Tag verlaufen hatte, hatte er sich nicht mehr frei bewegen dürfen, sondern musste Atemu auf Schritt und Tritt folgen. Und Yuugi hatte auch nicht den Mut, zu fragen, ob er sich ein wenig umsehen durfte, denn er erinnert sich noch gut daran, wie wütend der Pharao gewesen war, als er ihn damals gefunden hatte.

Yuugi seufzte, rollte sich zusammen und starrte das leere Bett an, wo normalerweise Atemu lag. Er kam sich etwas allein gelassen vor. Warum war der Pharao verschwunden, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen und ohne ihn mitzunehmen? War seine Anwesenheit etwa nicht mehr erwünscht? War Atemu seiner überdrüssig geworden?

Bei dem Gedanken fühlte Yuugi sich seltsam verletzt. Ihm war schon seit längere Zeit klar, dass er den jungen Herrscher sehr, sehr gern hatte und er wollte, dass dieser ihn auch mochte. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Yuugi war gerne in der unmittelbaren Nähe von Atemu und hatte sich sogar mit der langweiligen Politik angefreundet. Er verstand zwar immer noch nicht richtig, worum es ging, aber es war ja Gott sei Dank auch nicht an ihm, Ägypten zu regieren.

Aber Atemu hatte seit einigen Wochen eine neue Angewohnheit: Während Beratungen und während er verschiedene Leute aus unterschiedlichen Teilen Ägyptens empfing, um sie anzuhören, kraulte er Yuugi, der immer neben ihm saß, sanft am Hinterkopf und der Junge hatte sich tatsächlich schon einmal dabei ertappt, wie er leise und mit geschlossenen Augen schnurrte. Schien so, als würde sein Kosename allmählich auf ihn abfärben.

„Nun aber raus aus den Federn, Kätzchen! Ich habe dich lange genug schlafen lassen", ertönte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme und Yuugi setzte sich verblüfft und ruckartig auf, um zu sehen, ob es wirklich so war, wie er dachte. Und tatsächlich lehnte der Pharao lässig im Türrahmen und sah ihn aus seinen ernsten, rubinroten Augen und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auffordernd an. Er hatte ihn nicht alleine gelassen!

Mit einem freudigen Fiepen sprang Yuugi aus dem Bett, schnappte sich in Windeseile sein Handtuch, das noch vom vergangenen Abend vor dem Bett lag, wickelte es sich blitzschnell um die Hüfte, um seine Blöße zu verdecken, und verschwand dann im Baderaum.

Atemu sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Was seinen Körper betraf, war sein Kätzchen immer noch so scheu wie am Anfang und es sah auch nicht danach aus, dass sich das bald ändern würde. Aber der Pharao hatte keine Zeit mehr, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn in eben diesem Moment kam Yuugi auch schon wieder aus dem Bad geschossen.

„Das ging ja schnell", meinte Atemu lächelnd und schritt voran.

Yuugi indes wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Was war _das _eben gewesen? Der Pharao hattte... gelächelt? _Ihn_ angelächelt?? Das war in all den Wochen nicht ein einziges Mal vorgekommen! Und dann jetzt so plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung und ohne erkennbaren Grund.... Yuugi fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm mit einem Mal den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und als er hinter Atemu herlief, lächelte er verträumt und hatte das Gefühl, zu schweben.

Und nicht einmal die folgende, langatmige Sitzung mit den Männern, die die Wirtschaft Ägyptens im Auge behielten, konnte Yuugis Stimmung trüben oder gar die kleinen Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch vertreiben. Schon gar nicht, weil Atemus lange, schlanke Finger wieder den Weg in sein weiches Haar gefunden hatten und Yuugi sanft kraulten. Der Junge klebte förmlich am thronähnlichen Stuhl des Pharaos und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen, obwohl es inzwischen so beiläufig wirkte, dass Yuugi sich fragte, ob Atemu überhaupt noch mitbekam, wenn er ihn kraulte.

Na ja, dem Jüngeren konnte es egal sein, genauso wie das Gespräch, das er einfach abblockte und von dem er sowieso nicht ein Wort verstand. Ab und zu nahm er eine Weintraube von dem silbernen Tablett vor seinen Knien und ließ sich die süße Frucht schmecken. Weil keine Zeit mehr gewesen war, ordentlich zu frühstücken, hatte Atemu seinem Kätzchen einfach ein bisschen Obst vorgesetzt und Yuugi war damit mehr als zufrieden. Konnte das Leben überhaupt noch besser werden? Lecker Essen, ein warmes, weiches Bett und dazu noch Streicheleinheiten vom höchsten Mann in Ägypten. Mehr konnte ein Junge von seinem Stand doch wirklich nicht vom Leben erwarten, oder?

Und als ob das noch nicht genug war, hatte der Pharao ihn vorhin angelächelt. Atemu, der _nie_ lächelte, sondern höchstens boshaft grinste, hatte ihm ein Lächeln geschenkt. Und Yuugi musste zugeben, dass ihm ein Lächeln unglaublich gut stand. Es ließ ihn noch besser aussehen, als ohnehin schon. Yuugi seufzte leise. Ja, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass der junge Herrscher der schönste Mann war, den er bisher gesehen hatte.

Von den feinmodelierten Gesichtzügen und dem perfekt ausbalancierten Körper abgesehen, war das Beeindruckendste an ihm wohl seine Augen. Yuugi hatte noch nie jemanden mit rubinroten Augen gesehen und die Farbe variierte je nach Sonneneinfall und Stimmungslage des Pharaos. Yuugi machte es Spaß, das fasziniernde Farbenspiel zu beobachten und wenn Atemu ihn ansah, hatte der Junge manchmal das Gefühl, sich in diesen Augen zu verlieren. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm und das einzig Wichtige war das eindrucksvolle rubinrote Funkeln. Manchmal höre er nicht einmal mehr, was Atemu ihm sagte, und es war ihm dann schon peinlich, wenn dieser ihn aus seiner Tagträumerei riss.

Aber er konnte ja auch nichts dafür, dass er den jungen Pharao so faszinierend fand. Welcher normale Mensch sollte dem Sohn des Sonnengottes auch widerstehen können? Und auch, wenn es Yuugi manchmal so vor kam, Atemu bestand nicht nur aus Augen. Er hatte glatte, sonnengebräunte Haut, die seine Augen (da waren sie wieder- die Augen!) hervorhob und zum Leuchten brachte und schlanke, muskulöse Arme, die wie zum Festhalten und Beschützen geschaffen schienen.

Sein Oberkörper war wohl proportioniert, seine Beine lang und sehnig und sein Hintern- ab hier verbot sich Yuugi jeden weiteren Gedanken und errötete. Er sollte so etwas nicht denken. Sicher, er teilte sich das Gemach und das Bett mit dem Pharao und kam deshalb auch in den Genuss, den Pharao nackt wie am Tage seiner Geburt zu sehen, aber er war doch nur hier, um Atemu Gesellschaft zu leisten, nicht, um ihn zu begehren und sich gar in ihn zu verlieben! (1)

Überrascht schaute Yuugi auf, als die Hand plötzlich aufhörte, ihn zu kraulen. Atemus Mund hatte sich missbilligend verzogen und die Augen, nun etwas dunkler als sonst, waren bedrohlich verengt. Uups, anscheinend hatte Yuugi etwas Entscheidendes verpasst. Unsicher blickte er zwischen dem Pharao und seinen Beratern hin und her.

„Habe ich mich vielleicht nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?", fragte Atemu kalt und seine angespannte Haltung machte klar, dass er seine Forderung wenn nötig mit aller Deutlichkeit unterstreichen würde.

Der Mann, der ihn anscheinend herausgefordert hatte, senkte den Blick, um den Herrscher Ägyptens nicht unnötig zu provozieren. „Nein, mein Gebieter. Ich ersuchte lediglich um eine Stellungnahme Eurerseits, um uns den Wandel in Eurer Politik zu erklären."

„Ich habe aus verlässlichen Quellen erfahren, dass Ihr und die Euren mit den Abgaben, die der Wüste von meinem Volk abgerungen werden, auschweifende Feste feiert. Dass mein Volk hungert, während Ihr ein vergnügliches Leben in Völlerei zelebriert, war nicht in meinem Sinne gewesen, als ich die Abgaben erhöhte. Und in Anbetracht diese Tatsache und der Lage an der Front", er schnaubte abfällig, offenbar empört über die Unfähigkeit seiner Generäle, „habe ich mich entschlossen, die Erhöhung zurückzunehmen Wenn Ägypten seinen Feinden widerstehen soll, dann muss es stark sein und zu einem starken Land gehört auch ein starkes Volk."

Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Lehne, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und schaute die Männer vor ihm über das so gebildete Dreieck lauernd an. Die schluckten und gaben sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden. Yuugi starrte Atemu mit offenem Mund an und konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatt. Der Pharao ermöglichte den Menschen tatsächlich wieder das Überleben, in dem er ihnen weniger von dem, was sie erwirtschaftet hatten, fortnahm. Er begründete es zwar mit kriegstaktischen Strategien, aber Yuugi hatte die Hoffnung, dass er es tat, weil er endlich einmal Herz zeigte. Das... das musse einfach ein Geschenk der Götter sein. Anscheinend hatten die höheren Mächte doch endlich lenkend eingegriffen und den starrsinnigen Pharao zu diesem Schritt bewegt.

„Gut, nachdem das geklärt ist...." Atemu erhob sich. „Beauftragt umgehend Boten, die die Kunde ins gesamte Reich tragen sollen." Sein Blick fiel auf Yuugi, der überwältigt und sprachlos zu ihm emporstarrte und der Junge hatte den Eindruck, als würde der Ausdruck in den rubinroten Augen etwas sanfter. „Komm, Kätzchen!"

Er wandte sich ab und schritt mit wehendem Umhang davon. Yuugi lief ihm eilig nach, und schlüpfte durch die Tür, die Atemu geöffnet hatte, als dieser noch einmal stehen blieb und sich zu den Männern im Raum im Raum umwandte. „Wenn auch nur einer meiner Verwalter beim nächsten Mal zu viel einzieht, werden Köpfe rollen." Er ließ offen, ob es nur die Köpfe seiner Verwalter sein würden und sein Ton machte klar, dass das nicht nur eine leere Drohung war. Dann verließ er den Raum endgültig. „Beweg dich, Kätzchen. Wir haben heute noch mehr vor." Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Dröhnen, das im halben Palast zu hören war, ins Schloss und das massive Holz blockte alle an Yuugi gerichteten, missgünstigen Blicke ab.

„Mein Pharao?", begann Yuugi leise.

„Was?", fragte Atemu, ohne sich zu ihm herumzudrehen.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

Yuugi lächelte. „Dafür, dass Ihr ein Einsehen mit Eurem Volk hattet."

Eine Weile antwortete der junge Herrscher nicht, doch dann brummte er: „Unsere Lager sind sowieso zu voll. Da gibt es nichts zu danken." Yuugi schwieg und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

o

Beinahe unmittelbar nach diesem Ereignis hatte Atemu plötzlich beschlossen, dass Yuugi lesen und schreiben lernen sollte und hatte von einem Tag auf den anderen einen Gelehrten damit beauftragt, es ihm beizubringen. Yuugi selbst war von dieser Idee sowohl ziemlich überrumpelt, als auch sehr angetan gewesen. Er hatte das schon immer lernen wollen, aber die Sache hatte den Nachteil, dass er weniger Zeit mit dem Pharao verbringen konnte.

Um das zu beheben, war der Junge eifrig bemüht, möglichst schnell zu lernen, arbeitete mit großem Fleiß und Konzentration und sein Lehrer war sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Wenn dieser Atemu Bericht erstattete, lobte der Pharao Yuugi gewöhnlich am Abend und das Herz des Jungen schlug jedes Mal vor Freude schneller.

Gerade übte er wieder schreiben, während er neben Atemu auf den Kissen in ihrem Gemach saß. Der Pharao hatte einen Stapel Pergamentrollen neben sich zu liegen und nahm sie sich nach und nach vor. Er las sie, machte ab und zu ein paar Randbemerkungen und Notizen dazu und von Zeit zu Zeit schweifte sein Blick zu Yuugi, der die Zunge zwischen die Lippen geklemmt hatte und neben ihm mit äußerster Sorgfalt seine Zeichen zu Papier brachte. Schmunzelnd wandte sich Atemu dann wieder seiner eigenen Arbeit zu. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals selbst mit solchem Feuereifer gelernt zu haben.

Yuugi blickte kurz auf, als der Pharao seine Pergamentrolle beiseite legte und aufstand. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sein eigenes Stückchen Pergament, lauschte aber mit halben Ohr, wie Atemu das Gemach durchquerte, kurz verschwand und dann mit einem Holzkästchen wiederkam. Neugierig sah Yuugi ihn an, sagte aber nichts, weil er wusste, dass der ältere Junge keine unnötigen Fragen mochte.

Er stellte das Kästchen auf den Tisch, nahm den hölzernen Deckel ab und betrachtete den Inhalt eine Weile. Schließlich nickte er und sah zu Yuugi hinüber. „Komm her, Kätzchen!" Verwundert erhob der Junge sich und nährte sich dem Pharao mit neugierig schief gelegtem Kopf. Atemu drehte das Kästchen so, dass Yuugi einen Blick auf den Inhalt werfen konnte. „Was sagst du?"

Staunend trat Yuugi näher Seine Augen glitten über den feinen goldenen Stirnschmuck, der darin lag und Atemus sehr ähnlich sah, nur filligraner gearbeitet war und in der Mitte einen glatt polierten, milchig weißen Edelstein trug. „Wow", hauchte der Junge. „Es ist wunderschön. Ist es für Anzu?"

Atemu schnaubte. „Sei nicht albern. Natürlich nicht." Er nahm das Schmuckstück aus dem Holzkästchen, trat zu Yuugi und legte es ihm an. Die Augen des Kleineren weiteten sich auf das Doppelte ihrer normalen Größen und sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, aber er war so überascht, dass er keinen Ton hervorbrachte. Schließlich fing er sich wieder und stotterte: „A-aber.. das könnt Ihr nicht machen!"

Atemu schmunzelte und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach? Sagst du mir neuerdings, was ich machen darf und was nicht?" Er betrachtete sein Kätzchen ruhig. Ja, genau wie er gedacht hatte. Der weiße Edelstein brachte die dunklen, violetten Augen noch mehr zum Leuchten und das warme Gold betonte die weichen Gesichtszüge des Jungen zusätzlich. Perfekt!

„Aber warum?"

„Brauche ich einen Grund, um dir etwas zu schenken?" Er verschwieg, dass dieses Schmuckstück magisch mit seinem Puzzle verbunden war und somit sowohl zum Schutz als auch zur Kontrolle des Jungen diente. Es ermöglichte dem Pharao Yuugi zu orten und es übermittelte auch starke Gefühle wie beispielsweise Angst, wenn er in Gefahr war. Atemu waren die schiefen Blicke, mit denen der zierliche Junge bedacht wurde, nämlich keineswegs entgangen. Außerdem wunderte er sich, dass Yuugi es tatsächlich all die Zeit klaglos bei ihm ausgehalten hatte und er wollte für den Fall vorsorgen, dass sein Kätzchen sich doch plötzlich zurück in die Freiheit sehnte und einen Fluchtversuch unternahm.

Yuugi senkte kurz den Blick, wurde rot und sah dann schüchtern wieder auf. „Danke", hauchte er. „Was ist das für ein Edelstein?" Er deutete auf seinen Stirnschmuck.

„Ein Mondstein. Ein seltener und kostbarer Stein, der in fremden Ländern gefunden wird. Man nennt ihn auch den Stein der Zärtlichkeit und Liebe." Es war ihm einfach passend erschienen, diesen Edelstein zu wählen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendwie schien es Atemu, als würde sich in der Bedeutung des Steins Yuugis eigene Persönlichkeit widerspiegeln.

„Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen das Ihr mir etwas schenkt, mein Pharao", erklärte Yuugi bescheiden. „Wie soll ich es Euch nur jemals danken?"

Einem plötzlichen Bedüfnis folgend, strich Atemu mit einer Hand über die zarte Haut von Yuugis Wange und lächelte, nichts ahnend dass der Junge in diesem Moment ziemlich weiche Knie bekam. „Nichts einfacher als das. Sing für mich."

„Ich... ich soll singen?" Yuugi senkte den Kopf. „Aber ich bin kein guter Sänger, mein Pharao."

„Du erlaubst, dass ich da anderer Ansicht bin?"

„Sicher", murmelte der Junge, obwohl es eine rethorische Frage gewesen war, und errötete erneut, bevor die beiden zu ihren ursprünglichen Plätzen auf den Kissen zurückkehrten und Yuugi sich räusperte. Atemu lehnte sich entspannt zurück und lauschte.

-- Und da war ein letzter Zug

wie die Zigarette brennt

Und du sagtest nur: Gib acht

dass der Tiger dich nicht frisst

heut Nacht

Und dann kamst du ein Stück näher

Ob die Liebe dich wohl kennt?

Deine Küsse so verschieden

Ob du weißt, was ich heut'

wirklich will von dir? --

Bereits nach den ersten Zeilen war Yuugis Unsicherheit verschwunden und er hatte seinen Rhythmus gefunden. Atemu schloss die Augen, um die weiche Stimme noch besser auf sich wirken zu lassen. Müßig fragte er sich, wann er sich das letzte Mal eigentlich so wohl gefühlt hatte. Obwohl er es sich damals nicht eingestanden hatte- er hatte unter seiner Einsamkeit gelitten. Er war natürlich selbst daran schuld. Er war misstrauisch anderen gegenüber und ließ niemanden an sich heran, weil er immer an ihren ehrlichen Absichten zweifelte.

Yuugi hatte sein Leben als Einzelgänger vollkommen umgekrempelt und Atemu gezeigt, wie wichtig es war, andere Menschen um sich herum zu haben. Zwar war der zierliche Junge immer noch der einzige Mensch, den der stolze Pharao in seiner Nähe duldete, dessen Gegenwart er sogar begrüßte, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Yuugi zu einem bedeutsamen Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden war. Und aus diesem Grund würde Atemu ihn auch nie wieder gehen lassen.

-- Ich geh' auf Glas- bei allem, was du tust

und meine Haut- in Scherben

springt der Spiegel und das Bild

Ich hab' so viele Narben von dir --

– Ein seltsames Lied – dachte der junge Pharao und fragte sich, ob Yuugi dabei wohl an jemand Bestimmtes dachte. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und betrachtete den Jungen nachdenklich. Yuugi hatte seine großen, unschuldigen Augen inzwischen geschlossen, um sich besser auf die Stimmung des Liedes konzentrieren zu können, und Atemu dachte ohne es zu wollen zum wiederholten Male, dass sein Kätzchen wunderschön war. Eine lebende Skulptur. Ein Bild von Reinheit und Unschuld, das unter allen Umständen vor Schaden bewahrt werden musste.

-- Und da liegst du nun vor mir

Meine Augen sind halb blind

Was du wolltest, ist gescheh'n

und mein einziges Gefühl

ist die Angst in dir.

Denn du bist mir viel zu nah

doch ich hab mich längst verlor'n

Ob die Liebe dich wohl kennt?

Ob du weißt, was ich heut

wirklich will von dir? --

Unvermittelt öffnete Yuugi seine Augen und sein intensiver Blick traf auf Atemus, der gerade noch verhindern konnte, darunter zu erschaudern. So schöne, ausdrucksstarke Augen sollten verboten werden!

-- Ich geh' auf Glas- bei allem, was du tust

und meine Haut- in Scherben

springt der Siegel und das Bild

Ich hab so viele Narben von dir --

Als Yuugi schließlich verstummte, schwieg der junge Herrscher noch einen Moment andächtig, bevor er leise sagte: „Komm zu mir, Kätzchen." Vertrauensvoll rutschte der Junge näher heran. Als Atemu ihn plötzlich und ruckartig an sich zog, entwischte ihm ein kleiner Laut der Überraschung, aber danach war er zu perplex, um noch irgendetwas anderes von sich zu geben.

Er... er lag mit dem Kopf auf Atemus Schulter, an die Seite des Älteren gedrückt und der Pharao hatten einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt..... Yuugi errötete und legte schüchtern den Arm über Atemus Bauch, als er sich näher an den warmen Körper des anderen schmiegte. Seine Augen leuchteten und sein Herz klopfte viel schneller als gewöhnlich, aber weil er es nicht wagte, aufzublicken, entging ihm das kleine Lächeln des Herrschers von Ägypten.

(1) Yami: Nicht? Warum nicht?

Fellfie: . Hör auf, dazwischen zu quasseln! gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss

Yami: T.T geht zu Yuugi und lässt sich trösten

-------

Yami: Zigarette?

Fellfie: Nein danke, ich bin Nichtraucher.

Yami: o.Ó Ich meinte das Lied.....

Fellfie: . Sei ruhig.

Yami: Damals gab es noch keine Zigaretten.

Fellfi: Sagt wer?! glare Nur damit du's weißt: Es werden noch mehr Lieder in dieser Fanfic vorkommen. (Denke ich o.O....) Ich weiß, dass diese modernen Lieder nicht immer hundertprozentig passen, aber ich hoffe, meine Leser sind nicht ganz so kleinlich

Yami: Ich find's trotzdem doof!

Fellfie: Du findest ja sowieso alles doof, was ich mache . Deine Meinung zählt nicht.

Yami: Tut sie wohl! Ich bin einer der Hauptcharaktere! Ich kündige, wenn mir die Story nicht gefällt.

Fellfie: Mach doch. Aber dann gibt es auch keine Lemonszene für euch beide und ich lasse Yuugi sterben!

Yami: . Du bist gemein! geht wieder zu Yuugi und lässt sich trösten

Fellfie: Sind sie nicht süß? Und die Moral von der Geschicht': Don't mess with the authoress


	7. Abschied

**Kapitel 6- Abschied**

Sorglos und mit einem breiten Lächeln hüpfte Yuugi den breiten Gang entlang. Er hatte es endlich gewagt, Atemu darum zu bitten, den Palast ein wenig erkunden zu dürfen. Der Pharao hatte ihn lange gemustert und schließlich ein wenig widerwillig zugestimmt. Yuugi hatte sich zwar gefragt, warum es Atemu nicht recht zu sein schien, dass er sich für kurze Zeit aus seiner Nähe entfernte, aber hatte den Gedanken dann wieder verdrängt.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Junge auch an die Wachposten gewöhnt, die überall herumstanden und durch den Palast patrouillierten. Sie waren für ihn so alltäglich geworden, dass er sie einfach nicht beachten konnte. Und es hatte ihm auch niemand mehr den Tod angedroht (Wo war der Mann, der das damals getan hatte, überhaupt? Yuugi hatte ihn seitdem nie wieder gesehen.), weil inzwischen alle verstanden hatten, dass er Atemu gehörte.

Bei dem Gedanken bekam Yuugi eine kleine Gänsehaut. Bevor er sich entschieden hatte, bei dem einsamen Pharao zu bleiben, hatte ihn der Gedanke abgestoßen, Eigentum von irgendjemandem zu sein und er tat es auch heute noch... aber bei Atemu war das etwas anderes. Wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte, würde sich Yuugi dem Älteren sogar schenken- ob er diesen Geschenk annehmen würde, war natürlich die zweite Frage.

Er seufzte. So weit war es also schon mit ihm gekommen. Er vergaß seine persönliche Freiheit nur um bei einem anderen Menschen sein zu können. Aber irgendwie erschien es ihm gar nicht so schlimm, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, durch diese Abhängigkeit seine Würde zu verlieren. Vielleicht deshalb nicht, weil Atemu ihn nach wie vor mit mehr Respekt behandelte, als er jemals zuvor in seinem Leben erfahren hatte.

Und er konnte auch gar nichts dagegen machen. Die Faszination, die von dem jungen Pharao, nahm nämlich im Laufe der Zeit nicht ab- im Gegenteil. Je länger Yuugi mit Atemu zusammen war, desto anziehender fand er ihn. Inzwischen war es für ihn völlig unverständlich, wie die Menschen ihrem Gottkönig mit so wenig Achtung und Bewunderung begegnen konnten. Diese Leute machten sich einfach nicht die Mühe, mal einen Blick hinter die kalte und grausame Fassade zu werfen! Yuugi selbst war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob es ihm bereits vollständig gelungen war, aber wenn nicht, so doch wenigstens in Ansätzen. Und hatte er Atemu früher noch verurteilt, so schaute er jetzt zu ihm auf.

„Und? Hast du dich inzwischen an das Leben im Palast gewöhnt?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme neben ihm und Yuugi sah überrascht auf. Der Mann, der zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und jetzt neben ihm lief war beinahe zwei Köpfe größer und um einiges kräftiger als der Junge. Yuugi meinte sich erinnern zu können, ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Spezialistenrat. Er achtete nicht so sehr auf die anderen Leute, wenn der Pharao ihn kraulte.

„Ja", erwiderte Yuugi unbekümmert.

„Ist ziemlich angenehm, oder?"

Yuugi legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Es ist schon bequem, aber... aber ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wieder ein wenig für mein täglich Brot zu arbeiten."

„Wo kommst du eigentlich her, Junge?"

„Aus einem Dorf bei Alvaro. Warum?"

„Alvaro, also", entgegnete der Mann und klang nachdenklich. „Ist dort nicht vor einigen Monaten der Stadthalter des Pharaos ermordet worden?"

Es waren nicht nur seine Worte, die Yuugi plötzlich misstrauisch machten. Es lag auch etwas in seinem Blick, bei dem sich der Magen des Kleineren unangenehm verkrampfte. Doch es wurde ihm erspart zu antworten.

„Darf man fragen, was du da machst, Junias?", fragte die gewohnt kalte Stimme es jungen Herrschers von Ägypten unvermittelt von hinten. Yuugi und sein Begleiter blieben stehen und drehten sich zu ihm herum.

„Ich habe mich ein wenig mit dem Jungen unterhalten, mein Gebieter", erwiderte der Angesprochene ruhig.

„Und wer hat das gestattet?"

„Niemand. Verzeiht mir meinen Frevel, mein Pharao." Er verneigte sich tief.

Atemu verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Du darfst dich entfernen." Er unterstrich seine Worte mit einer entsprechenden Geste und Junias zog sich gehorsam zurück.

Atemu wartete, bis er sicher war, dass der Mann außer Hörweite war. „Du solltest nicht mit ihm reden, Kätzchen", seufzte er.

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte Yuugi unschuldig.

„Dir mögen die Blicke entgangen sein, die er dir zuwirft. Mir nicht." Er hob Yuugis Kinn sanft an. „Ich möchte dich vor Schaden bewahren und deshalb nimm meinen Rat an. Es sind dir hier nur wenige freundlich gesinnt." Nun freundlich gesinnt war Junias seinem Kätzchen sicher auf seine eigene Art und Weise, aber es war keine, die dem Pharao gefiel. Die Blicke des Mannes waren zu gierig. Zu besitzergreifend. Yuugi gehörte ihm- ihm allein und wer es wagte, Hand an den Jungen zu legen, war des Todes!

„Aber warum denn?", fragte der Junge verwirrt. Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht?

Atemu seufzte. Der Junge war wirklich unschuldig. Ein bisschen zu naiv für den Geschmack den Älteren. So würde er nie auf sich selbst aufpassen können. „Du bist mein Begleiter, Kätzchen. Du befindest dich in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Macht. Du bist dort, wo alle hinwollen. Somit bist du ihnen im Weg. Eine Störgröße auf ihrem Weg zur Macht. Und du bist schutzlos. Eigentlich ein leichtes Ziel. Leicht zu eliminieren."

Yuugi schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum gieren alle so sehr nach Macht? Was bringt es ihnen? Ich meine, Ihr sitzt doch auch nur den ganzen Tag herum und langweilt Euch, oder? Was ist daran erstrebenswert?"

„Oh ja, ich langweile mich. Sehr oft sogar", bestätigte Atemu lächelnd. Der Jüngere hatte eine interessante Auffassung. Yuugi war der Erste, den der Pharao kennen gelernt hatte, der nicht nach Macht strebte. Im Gegenteil Der Junge schien ziemlich zufrieden mit seiner jetzigen Lebenssituation. Er strebte nicht nach Höherem wie der Rest der Menschheit. Aber es war ja nicht die erste außergewöhnliche Eigenschaft, die Atemu an ihm feststellte. Je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, desto einzigartiger schien Yuugi zu werden. „Aber die Gier macht sie blind für solche Dinge. Sie wollen so etwas vermutlich auch gar nicht sehen. Aber ich möchte mit dir jetzt nicht über die Natur des menschlichen Wesens philosophieren. Es ist spät Lass uns in unsere Gemächer gehen."

Yuugi wurde unvermittelt warm ums Herz, als Atemu nicht „meine", sondern „unsere" sagte, und sein Bauch fing wieder an zu kribbeln. Das passierte neuerdings häufiger in der Gegenwart des Pharaos und der Junge hatte den Verdacht, dass er sich wirklich ernsthaft in den jungen Herrscher verliebt hatte. Er lief voran und Atemu duldete es. In der Tat duldete er viel, wenn es um Yuugi ging, dachte der Pharao bei sich und zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

o

„Los, ins Bad, Kätzchen!", forderte Atemu den Jungen auf, der tief über ein Blatt Pergament gebeugt saß und wieder schreiben übte. Er selbst hatte seine Arbeit für heute beendet und sich gerade bettfertig gemacht. Er griff nach seinem Schlaftrunk, der bereits bereit stand, und betrachtete Yuugi eine Weile, als dieser seinen Satz zu Ende schrieb.

Atemu hatte in der letzten Zeit bemerkt, dass er die Augen nicht mehr von Yuugi abwenden konnte, wenn dieser in seiner Nähe war. Und er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, den Jungen zu kraulen. Das war eine seltsame Entwicklung, mit der Atemu nicht gerechnet hatte, als er der Bitte des Jungen, hier zu bleiben, nachgegeben hatte. Und noch merkwürdiger war, dass es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

Schließlich setzte Yuugi sich wieder gerade hin, las noch einmal über das Geschriebene und blickte dann auf, um sofort missbilligend die Stirn zu runzeln. Atemu konnte nicht anders, als ihn niedlich zu finden. Der kleinere Junge stand auf, kam zu ihm und nahm ihm sanft, aber bestimmt, den goldenen Kelch mit seinem Schlaftrunk aus der Hand. Atemu blinzelte überrascht und Yuugi seufzte. „Warum trinkt Ihr das eigentlich immer?"

„Um ausreichend Schlaf zu bekommen, Kätzchen."

„Euer Schlaf ist also gestört?"

„Kätzchen, das geht dich nichts an", erwiderte Atemu kühler, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Er wollte seine Probleme nicht vor dem Jungen ausbreiten. Er wurde selbst mit ihnen fertig und musste Yuugi damit nicht belasten. In der Tat war es so, dass er seit seinem ersten Schattenduell nicht mehr hatte durchschlafen konnte. Albträume quälten ihn und er schreckte oft verschwitzt und mit angstvoll schlagendem Herzen hoch, manchmal durch seine eigene Schreie. Das hatte sich geändert, seit er regelmäßig diesen Trank vor dem Zubettgehen nahm und der Pharao hatte auch nicht vor, das zu ändern.

Yuugi schwieg eine Weile, schien ein wenig verletzt, bevor er einen erneuten Anlauf unternahm. „Ist Euch denn nicht klar, wie schnell man Euch damit vergiften kann?", fragte er sanft und deutete auf die dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit.

Natürlich hatte Atemu oft daran gedacht. Aber er hatte jedes Mal entschieden, dass es das Risiko wert war. Wenn er die Wahl zwischen einem tödlichen Gift und den Monstern hatte, die ihn sogar im Schlaf verfolgten, dann war er sich nicht sicher, welches von beidem ihm lieber war. Aber wie kam Yuugi überhaupt so plötzlich darauf? Wieso sprach er es so unvermittelt nach all der Zeit an, die sie nun schon miteinander verbracht hatten? Machte... machte der Junge sich etwa Sorgen um ihn?

Atemu spürte, wie sein Herz einen merkwürdigen Satz machte, um dann etwas schneller als normal weiterzuschlagen. Es war so lange her, dass sich jemand darum gekümmert hatte, was aus ihm wurde... in ganz Ägypten gab es wahrscheinlich niemanden, der tatsächlich um ihn trauern würde, wenn er das Zeitliche segnete... aber dieser Junge stand vor ihm, blickte ihn mit seinen klaren, violetten Augen an und... und irgendwie... wurde dem Pharao warm ums Herz.

Es war ein seltsames, völlig unbekanntes Gefühl und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er dem Unbekannten gegenüber nicht ein wenig argwöhnisch war, aber es fühlte sich definitiv gut an. Fremd, aber richtig.

„Lasst uns heute Abend etwas anderes probieren", schlug Yuugi vor. „Wenn es nicht klappt, dann trinkt morgen Abend meinetwegen wieder dieses Gebräu." Er rümpfte seine niedliche Stupsnase, als er den Schlaftrunk betrachtete.

Atemu war niemand, der sich gerne auf unbekanntes Territorium wagte und der besonders experimentierfreudig war, aber er würde sich sicher nicht nachsagen lassen, dass er zu furchtsam war, um Neues auszuprobieren. Wie würde das denn auch aussehen? Sein Kätzchen hatte viel mehr gewagt. Hatte sich Hals über Kopf in ein Abenteuer gestürzt, das leicht mit seinem Tod enden konnte, nur um Atemu wiederzusehen. Alles, was ihn im schlimmsten Fall erwartete, waren ein paar weitere Albträume (und die Demonstration seiner Schwäche vor einem Jungen, der ihn eigentlich nur stark sehen sollte...). Atemu nickte. „In Ordnung."

„Gut... dann... hm, habt Ihr zufällig Duftöle hier?"

„Im Baderaum. Wieso?"

Yuugi lächelte. „Das werdet Ihr gleich sehen. Ich gehe schnell die Öle holen und Ihr legt Euch in der Zwischenzeit schon einmal auf das Bett, ja? Mit dem Bauch voran bitte." Damit verschwand der Junge und Atemu folgte seinen Anweisungen verwundert. Yuugi brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder zurückkehrte, immerhin musste er sich durch mindestens zwei Dutzend verschiedener Öle schnuppern, bevor er seinen Favoriten ausgewählt hatte.

Als er das Schlafgemach wieder betrat, hatte Atemu einen Ellenbogen aufgestützt, sein Kinn auf die Handfläche des betreffenden Arme gestützt und die Finger der anderen Hand trommelten ungeduldig auf die Matratze. Yuugi lächelte entschuldigend und kletterte zu ihm ins Bett, das Fläschchen Veilchenöl in fest in einer Hand.

„Verrätst du mir, was du vorhast?"

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Euch entspannt und somit gut durchschlafen könnt. Verspannte Muskeln können nämlich auch Albträume verursachen, wisst Ihr?"

Nein, das hatte er nicht gewusst, aber ihm war klar, dass das bei ihm nicht zutraf. „Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich Albträume habe?", murrte der junge Herrscher und Yuugi lächelte.

„Niemand." Und Atemu beließ es dabei. Warum sollte er sich auch unnötig über die empathischen Fähigkeiten seines kleinen Gefährten aufregen? Ärger hatte er schon am Tage genug, da brauchte er nicht noch welchen vor dem Einschlafen. Er protestierte nicht, als Yuugi ein Bein über seine Hüfte schwang und es sich auf seinem Po bequem machte, der von der dünnen Decke verborgen war. Und eben jene Decke wurde von Yuugi mit Bestimmtheit noch ein wenig weiter heruntergeschoben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Atemu wie der Junge das Öl auf seinen Händen verrieb, bevor er begann, es sanft auf Atemus Rücken zu verteilen. Seine zarten Hände streichelten, kneteten und massierten genau die richtigen Stellen und der junge Pharao fühlte sich, als würde er Wachs in Yuugis Händen. Die Spannung in seinem Körper löste sich nach und nach und auch wenn Atemu nicht bemerkt hatte, wie verkrampft seine Muskeln gewesen waren, so war das Gefühl, als sie wieder weich und elastisch wurden, mehr als willkommen.

Schon bald lag er mit geschlossenen Augen unter Yuugi und hatte sich vollkommen den geschickten Händen des Kleineren anvertraut. Berührungen waren zwar selten unter ihnen, doch jedes Mal sehr angenehm und wenn sie so intensiv waren, wie jetzt, gleich doppelt so schön. Atemu war nie jemand gewesen, der sich gerne anfassen ließ. Das hatte wohl damit zu tun, dass Berührungen in seiner Kindheit außer von seinen Eltern tabu gewesen waren und sein Vater und er hatten nicht gerade die innigste Beziehung zueinander gehabt.

Also war der Pharao nicht daran gewöhnt, berührt zu werden. Doch bei Yuugi war es anders... wie so viele Dinge... es genügte, wenn der zierliche Junge ihn streifte und die betreffende Stelle begann wohltuend zu kribbeln. Die kleinen Härchen an seinen Armen und in seinem Nacken stellten sie wie elektrisiert auf und ihn ihm erwachte unwillkürlich der Wunsch nach mehr, der jedoch resolut unterdrückt wurde. Als Herrscher Ägyptens konnte er sich solche Gefühle nicht leisten.

Die Gegenwart des Jungen hatte eine sehr eigentümliche Wirkung auf ihn. Es war, als würde irgendetwas in seinem Herzen und in seiner Seele nach langen, rastlosen Jahren endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Und dazu lag noch er angenehme Geruch von Veilchen in der Luft...

Yuugi blinzelte für eine Moment verwirrt, als tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge ihm verrieten, dass Atemu eingeschlafen war, doch dann lächelte er breit und war stolz auf sich, dass der Pharao ihm soweit vertraute, dass er ihm einfach mitten in der Massage wegschlummerte. Atemu war nie zuvor vor ihm eingeschlafen. In seinem Magen begann ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge einen wilden Freudentanz aufzuführen und der Junge fühlte sich unvermittelt grenzenlos glücklich. Am liebsten hätte er sich dazu gelegt, sich fest an Atemu geschmiegt und wäre diesem dann ins Land der Träume gefolgt, aber dazu ließ sich der Junge dann doch nicht hinreißen. Er wusste wo sein Platz war- am Fußende des gigantischen Bettes. Aber das Bild von dem schlafenden Pharao und dieses Hochgefühl würde er mit in seine Träume nehmen.

o

Nachdem der Pharao am nächsten Morgen erwacht war und festgestellt hatte, dass er problemlos durchgeschlafen hatte, wurden Massagen ein allabendliches Ritual. Er wachte nun etwas früher auf, fühlte sich aber ausgeschlafener. Seine Heiler waren irritiert gewesen, als er ihnen sagte, er bräuchte ihre Mixtur nicht mehr, aber Atemu kümmerte das nicht. Und eben weil er sich inzwischen so sehr daran gewöhnt hatte, tat es ihm doppelt leid, Yuugi für einige Wochen alleine lassen zu müssen.

Als Atemu ihm eröffnete, dass seine Anwesenheit dringend an der Front benötigt wurde und dass er sehr wahrscheinlich für mehrere Wochen fort sein würde, wurden Yuugis Augen groß und traurig. „Und warum könnt Ihr mich nicht mitnehmen? Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen, wenn es sein muss."

Atemu wusste, dass das durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach. Schließlich hatte er gesehen, wie sich sein Kätzchen gegen den viel größeren und stärkeren Sklaven behauptet hatte. Und dennoch blieben leise Zweifel. Sein Herz sorgte sich um das Wohlergehen des zierlichen Jungen, auch wenn Atemu nicht verstand, woher dieser plötzliche Beschützerinstinkt kam.

Natürlich war Yuugi auch hier nicht völlig sicher, aber wenn er im Palast blieb, befand er sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr von einem Schwert oder einem Pfeil durchbohrt zu werden. Es widerstrebte dem jungen Pharao ohne seinen kleinen Gesellschafter auf Reisen zu gehen, aber es war besser so, wenn ihm etwas an dem kleineren Jungen lag, sagte sich Atemu. Und deshalb wehrte er alle Versuche von Yuugi, ihn umzustimmen, resolut ab und vermied es, in die klaren, violetten Augen zu sehen, die sich bittend an ihn geheftet hatten.

Als er wenige Stunden später auf seinem Pferd saß, statt seines übliches Gewandes einen kunstvoll geschmiedeten Brustschutz aus Gold, an dem sein blutroter Umhang befestigt war, am Leib und das Schwert an seiner Seite, wagte er es doch, Yuugi zum Abschied in die Augen zu blicken. Der Jüngere hatte inzwischen kapituliert und eingesehen, dass der Entschluss des Herrschers von Ägypten feststand, aber seine Augen blickten immer noch so traurig zu ihm auf. Und seltsamerweise teilte Atemu diese Traurigkeit. Es war das erste Mal seit mehr als einem halben Jahr, dass sie für mehr als ein paar Stunden getrennt sein würden und es fühlte sich merkwürdig unnatürlich an.

„Denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe, Kätzchen. Bleib nach Möglichkeit in meinem Gemach. Ich möchte dich wohl auf vorfinden, wenn ich zurückkehre."

„Ja, mein Pharao", erwiderte der Junge gehorsam und Atemu überlegte, wie er es dem Jüngeren abgewöhnen konnte, ihn immer mit „mein Pharao" anzusprechen. Doch darum würde er sich später kümmern. Nun lagen andere Aufgaben vor ihm. Energisch trieb er seinen Hengst an, vor die Tore des Palastes, wo sein kleines Heer auf ihn wartete, das ihn sicher zum Schlachtfeld geleiten würde. Der Knoten in seinem Magen, der sich gebildet hatte, als sein Kätzchen ihn so niedergeschlagen angesehen hatte, blieb.

Yuugi wartete, bis das Trommeln der Hufe in der Ferne verklungen war, den Blick sehnsüchtig auf die dicken Mauern des Palastes gerichtet, bevor er tat, was Atemu ihm empfohlen hatte. Er kehrte in ihre gemeinsamen Gemächer zurück, um die Rückkehr des Pharao abzuwarten.

Yami: Hey, wieso lasse ich ihn alleine?

Fellfie: Zzzzzzzz...

Yami: -zieht Yuugi an sich- Das würde ich nie machen! In meiner Abwesenheit könnte ihm sonst was passieren!

Fellfie: -keine Reaktion- Zzzzzzz...

Yami: HEY! Hör gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir schimpfe!

Yuugi: Lass sie doch Yami. Sie ist im Schlafmodus. Die kriegst du jetzt so schnell nicht mehr wach. Nicht, dass ich besonders traurig darüber wäre... -schielt zu Yami-

Yami: -grinst- Wenn das so ist... -will Yuugi fortziehen-

Fellfie: Chrrr... O.O Eh? Yami, was hast du mit Yuugi-chan vor?

Yami: ...

Fellfie: o.Ó Oha! Aber nicht jetzt! Ich habe hier noch was für euch! -schmeißt ihnen dicke Drehbücher auf den Schoß-

Yami, Yuugi: Uff! Was ist das?

Fellfie: Das ist für den nächsten Teil. Wenn ihr eure Rollen brav lernt, bekommt ihr auch eure Lemon-Szene :-)

Yami: O.O Abgemacht!


	8. Alleine

Teil: 8/11

**Kapitel 7- Alleine**

Er langweilte sich. Er langweilte sich ganz furchtbar. Das Gemach war so seltsam leer ohne die Anwesenheit des Pharaos. Ohne die Gewissheit, dass er in wenigen Minuten durch die Tür kommen und ihm Gesellschaft leisten würde.

Yuugi seufzte laut auf und legte das Buch beiseite. Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und starrte vom großen Bett aus zum Fenster. Die ersten Tage waren noch auszuhalten gewesen. Yuugi hatte lange geschlafen und intensiv lesen und schreiben geübt. Und er hatte sich wirklich verbessert. Seine Schrift war flüssig und auch beim Lesen kam er nun schneller voran. Die Zeit zwischen den Mahlzeiten, die eine Sklavin ihm brachte, war relativ rasch verflogen.

Inzwischen genügte das aber nicht mehr, um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Er war mehr als ausgeschlafen, wusste nicht mehr, was er zu Papier bringen sollte und hatte inzwischen drei Bücher durchgelesen. Er brauchte einfach Abwechslung! Yuugi hatte sich an das gehalten, was der Pharao ihm geraten hatte. Obwohl er überall im Palast freien Zutritt hatte, hatte er sich auf Atemus Gemächer beschränkt, doch nachdem zwei Wochen vergangen waren und der Junge begonnen hatte, die Minuten bis zur Rückkehr des jungen Herrschers zu zählen, hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er einige Male das irrationale Bedürfnis gehabt, einfach laut aufzuschreien, weil er nicht wusste, wohin mit seiner angestauten Energie. Er spürte, dass er launisch und unausgeglichen wurde. Außerdem kam seine Fantasie nach vierzehn Tagen Funkstille so richtig in Schwung und bombardierte ihn förmlich mit Horrorvorstellungen.

Warum meldete sich Atemu nicht? Er könnte ihm doch wenigstens eine kurze Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er wohl auf war. An der Front konnte ihm so viel passieren und ihm musste doch klar sein, dass Yuugi halb krank vor Sorgen werden würde, wenn er nichts von ihm hörte. Oder war er nicht in der Lage, ihm zu schreiben? War er vielleicht schwer verwundet worden? Oder von gegnerischen Kämpfern entführt?

Jedenfalls musste er noch leben, denn die Kunde von seinem Tod hätte den Palast schon lange erreicht. Wenigstens das tröstete den einsamen Jungen etwas, wenn er Nachts auf dem Balkon stand, die Sterne betrachtete und die Götter bat, sie mögen Atemu beschützen.

Erneut seufzend stand Yuugi auf und beschloss, sich ein wenig abzulenken. Der Pharao konnte nicht erwarten, dass er sich über Wochen selbst einsperrte. Ihm fiel ja jetzt schon die Decke auf den Kopf.

Zielstrebig lief er durch den Palast, in dem er sich inzwischen schon recht gut auskannte, auch wenn er Atemu nur selten dazu bewegen konnte, auf seine Gegenwart zu verzichten. Etwas an diesem Gedanken ließ Yuugis Herz schneller schlagen, auch wenn er sich gleich darauf einen Esel schimpfte. Der Gottkönig würde selbstverständlich niemals dieselben Gefühle für seinen kleinen Gesellschafter hegen, wie dieser für ihn. Oder?

Als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und die Frauengemächer betreten wollte, hielt ihn der Wachposten davor noch einmal zurück. Der Mann fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, denn einerseits war es jedem außer dem Pharao verboten, diese Räumlichkeiten zu betreten, andererseits hatte der Junge auf Anweisung des Herrschers Ägypten, zu jedem Raum des Palastes Zutritt. Der Wachposten wusste nun aber nicht, ob das auch für diese speziellen Gemächer galt. „Ich werde das dem Pharao melden müssen."

Yuugi blickte auf. „Sicher. Macht das", erwiderte er unschuldig, völlig ahnungslos, dass der Mann mit seinen Worten implizierte, dass er sich mit Atemus Frauen vergnügen wollte. Dann drückte er die Tür vorsichtig auf und betrat etwas unsicher die Frauengemächer. Die Räume waren hell und freundlich eingerichtet, und die Bewohnerinnen lagen zu größten Teil träge um das flache Schwimmbecken in der Mitte herum und plauderten. Man schien seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Er räusperte sich leise und tatsächlich blickte eine der Frauen auf, um ihn verblüfft anzustarren und ihre Nachbarin mit dem Ellenbogen anzustoßen. Das setzte sich fort, bis alle Augen auf ihm ruhten.

„Hallo", begrüßte er sie schüchtern und wurde dafür angesehen, als hätte er zwei Köpfe.

Eine der Frauen, scheinbar die Älteste, erhob sich. „Mein Gebieter-"

„Oh nein, nein!", unterbrach Yuugi sie hastig. „Ich bin nicht der Pharao. Ich heiße Yuugi." Daraufhin erhob sich verblüfftes Gemurmel. Die Frau ließ sich wieder auf ihre Kissen sinken und klopfte auf einen freien Platz neben sich. Er nahm ihr Angebot an, doch kaum saß er, fand er sich im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses. Interessiert und neugierig musterten ihn die Frauen und rutschten näher heran, um ihn genau in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Wie hast du dir hier Zutritt verschafft?", fragte eine neugierig.

„Durch die Tür", antwortete Yuugi und starrte sie irritiert an.

Eine andere lachte. „Dass du durch die Tür gekommen bist, haben wir auch gesehen." Ein Finger legte sich unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn sanft, sie anzusehen. „Aber wie hat es so ein niedlicher Junge geschafft, sich an dem Wachposten vorbeizuschummeln?"

Yuugi errötete. „Ähm... ich bin einfach an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Er hat mich nicht aufgehalten, weil der Pharao mir vor seiner Abreise Zutritt zu allen Räumlichkeiten gewährt hat."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Dann muss er aber unglaubliches Vertrauen zu dir haben." Das Herz des Jungen machte einen Satz. War das wirklich so? War das ein Vertrauensbeweis von Atemu gewesen? Oh, wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Wirklich?", fragte er schüchtern.

Eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ließ ihn den Kopf wenden. Er sah direkt in dunkelgrüne, halb geschlossenen Augen. „Ja", gurrte die Besitzerin und begann seinen Oberschenkel zu streicheln. „Er muss sich zum Beispiel darauf verlassen können, dass du diese Vollmacht nicht missbrauchst und beispielsweise seine Frauen verführst..." Yuugi lief tiefrot an und hatte das Gefühl, dass das wohl eher umgekehrt war. Dass er hier derjenige war, den man versuchte zu verführen.

„Och nein, wie süß", kicherte ein Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren, die sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte. „Seht mal, er ist ganz rot geworden." Plötzlich wusste Yuugi, es war ein Fehler gewesen her zu kommen. Er hatte sich zwar Gesellschaft gewünscht, aber nicht solche.

„Ja, noch so unschuldig", flüsterte die Frau, die ihn begrüßt hatte und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Der Junge lachte nervös und versuchte, sich von ihr fortzurücken, um sich gleich darauf in der Umarmung einer anderen wiederzufinden. Hände streichelten seinen Oberkörper und Yuugi geriet langsam in Panik. Es war ihm unangenehm. Er kam sich so in die Ecke gedrängt vor und wünschte sich im Moment nichts mehr, als eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Nie wieder würde er diese Räumlichkeiten aufsuchen. Nie wieder!

„Nun lasst ihn doch endlich in Ruhe", erklang eine weitere Stimme und Yuugi schickte den Göttern seinen Dank für die prompte Rettung. „Der arme Junge sieht ja schon ganz verschreckt aus." Erleichtert sah Yuugi auf und erblickte ein junges Mädchen, kaum älter als er mit halblangen, braunen Haaren, azurblauen Augen und einem runden Babybauch.

Er rappelte sich hoch. „Du musst Anzu sein", begrüßte er sich lächelnd und sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Der Pharao hat von Euch erzählt. Dass Ihr sein Kind unter dem Herzen tragt." Deshalb war er eigentlich hergekommen. Um nach der Mutter des Kindes von Atemu zu sehen. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass die anderen Frauen gleich über ihn herfallen würden.

Als sie ihn aufforderte, ihr zu folgen, tat er es ohne Widerworte, froh, den restlichen Bewohnern dieser Gemächer entfliehen zu können. Erst recht, als er hinter sich eine der Frauen schnurren hörte: „So ein süßer Hintern..." Anzu führte ihn in einen ruhigeren Teil des Raumes.

Als sie sich setzte, ließ sich Yuugi neben ihr nieder und starrte neugierig auf ihren runden Bauch. „Bewegt es sich schon?"

Sie lächelte. „Möchtest du mal fühlen?" Auf sein Nicken hin führte sie seine Hand zu ihrem Bauch und nachdem kurze Zeit nichts passierte, spürte Yuugi, wie das Kind gegen seine Hand trat.

Er lächelte begeistert. „Wow! Kinder sind etwas Tolles. Was denkst du, was es wird? Ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?"

Anzu lächelte zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich denke, es wird ein Junge werden. Weißt du, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mich unser Kind wirklich behalten lässt."

„Wollte er auch zuerst nicht", gab Yuugi zu. „Aber letztendlich hat er sich überzeugen lassen. Er ist nicht so grausam, wie man ihm immer nachsagt."

„Überzeugen lassen?", echote Anzu. „Von dir?"

„Ja, warum nicht?"

„Weil er schon immer nur seinen eigenen Kopf durchgesetzt hat. Er hat nie auf das gehört, was andere ihm gesagt haben. Du scheinst ihm viel zu bedeuten."

Wieder dieses Herzflattern. Yuugi räusperte sich verlegen. „Ach Unsinn. Er war bisher nur einsam und ich leiste ihm nun Gesellschaft."

„Du hast vorhin etwas von der Abreise des Pharaos erwähnt..."

„Ja, er ist an die Front geritten. Schon vor zwei Wochen", erklärte Yuugi betrübt. „Seitdem war ich ganz alleine in unseren Gemächern-"

„Unseren?"

„Ja, ich wohne bei ihm. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum er mich bei sich haben will. Eigentlich hatte ich sein Spiel ja verloren, aber der Pharao sagte, ich habe ihn tief beeindruckt und deshalb wolle er mir das Leben schenken. Und ich habe das Leben an seiner Seite gewählt. Er hat es einfach so akzeptiert."

Sie strich mit einer Hand über seine Wange (1). „Kleiner Yuugi, du bist etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es je einem Menschen gelingen würde, zu seinem Herzen durchzudringen. Anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt. Du magst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?"

Yuugi wurde rot um die Nasenspitze und er sah verlegen zu Boden. „Ja", gab er ehrlich zu und erhob sich. „Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt gehen."

Anzu stand ebenfalls auf. Sie drückte ihm einen keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah ihn voller Zuneigung an. „Ich wünsche euch alles Glück der Welt, Yuugi. Besuchst du mich wieder?"

„Wenn ich mich auch mal um das Baby kümmern darf, wenn es da ist, gerne." Sie tauschten noch ein letztes Lächeln aus und dann begab sich der Junge wieder in die Gemächer des Pharaos. Verwirrt von den ganzen neuen Eindrücken, die in so kurzer Zeit auf ihn eingeprasselt waren.

o

Vergnügt und guter Dinge schritt Yuugi durch die langen Palastgänge. Atemus Abreise war nun mehr als vier Wochen her, aber durch seine regelmäßigen Besuche bei Anzu hatte der Junge diese lange Zeit halbwegs überstanden. Natürlich fieberte er der Heimkehr des Pharaos immer noch entgegen und es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht an ihn dachte, keine Nacht, in der er den beruhigenden, gleichmäßigen Atem des Anderen nicht vermisste, aber er langweilte sich nicht mehr so tödlich.

Er und Anzu hatte sich inzwischen angefreundet und die anderen Frauen hatten ihre Verführungsversuche zu Yuugis Erleichterung endlich aufgegeben. Nun konnte er sich in den Frauengemächern wohl fühlen. Gleichzeitig führten ihm seine Aufenthalte dort auch vor Augen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Die Frauen waren alle bildschön und wenn sie wollten, konnten sie auch sehr verführerisch sein, aber ihn ließ das alles kalt. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer nur um den Pharao. Und schließlich hatte er es sich eingestehen müssen: Er hatte sich haltlos in den stolzen Herrscher Ägyptens verliebt. Und dieses Eingeständnis machte die Wartezeit auch nicht leichter. Im Gegenteil.

„So sieht man sich wieder", ertönte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme neben ihm und riss den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken.

Er blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht des Mannes, mit dem er sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal unterhalten hatte, als er allein im Palast unterwegs gewesen war. Damals war Atemu dazwischen gegangen. „Oh... ähm... hallo." Obwohl es eigentlich keinen Grund gab, fühlte sich Yuugi plötzlich unwohl und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Vielleicht war es, weil er sich noch gut an Atemus Warnung vor diesem Mann erinnern konnte.

„Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir unser kleines Gespräch fortsetzen. Du nicht?"

„Nein", erwiderte Yuugi steif und versuchte noch schneller zu laufen, ohne dass er rannte. Junias hielt Schritt.

„Ich glaube, als ich das erste Mal hier im Palast gesehen habe, lagst du in Ketten. Wie kommt es, dass du jetzt frei und mit allen Sondervollmachten durch den Palast marschierst?"

Atemu hatte Recht gehabt, er _sollte_ sich vor diesem Mann in Acht nehmen. Er wollte ihm definitiv nichts Gutes. „Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint!" Jetzt wäre der passende Zeitpunkt für eine Flucht in die königlichen Gemächer, oder?

Doch Junias wusste das zu verhindern. Bevor Yuugi wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte der Größere ihn an der Schulter gepackt und zu Boden geworfen. Mit einem Schmerzenlaut kam der Junge hart auf und versuchte sofort, sich wieder hoch zu rappeln, aber sein Angreifer war schneller.

Er drückte Yuugis schmale Schultern auf den Boden und positionierte sich mit einem Knie so auf dessen Beinen, dass der Junge nicht nach ihm treten konnte. Langsam beugte er sich vor und seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich. „Jetzt verrate mir doch mal, wie du es geschafft hast, den Pharao so in deinen Bann zu ziehen, dass er dich nicht hinrichten ließ."

Verzweifelt wand sich Yuugi unter Junias Griff. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr redet", presste er hervor und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in den Oberarm des Stärkeren, doch dieser zuckte nicht einmal zusammen.

Er beugte sich weiter vor und begann an Yuugi zu schnuppern. Dem Kleineren wurde noch mulmiger zumute. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, du machst nicht deine hübschen Beine für ihn breit..." Eine Hand entfernte sich von seiner Schulter, um hart in seinem Schritt zuzupacken. Yuugi schrie auf. Einmal, weil diese Bewegung so unerwartet kam und zum anderen, weil Junias ihm weh tat. Er versuchte instinktiv, sich zusammenzukrümmen, aber die Position von Junias und ihm verhinderte das.

„Nein! Tue ich nicht! Lasst mich los!" Yuugi versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff herauszuwinden und vor allem die Hand in seinem Schritt loszuwerden, doch keines von beidem gelang. Er wimmerte leise und stemmte seine Hände abwehrend gegen Junias Brust.

Die zweite Hand des Größeren wanderte von der schmalen Schulter zu Yuugis Hals und drückte zu. „Du lügst!", zischte der Mann. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht die Hure des Pharaos bist! Wer könnte dir schon widerstehen?" Wie um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, presste er sich eng an den kleineren Körper, sodass Yuugi seine Erregung spüren konnte

Die Augen des Jungen wurde groß. „Nein!", keuchte er. Seine Hände schlossen sich um Junias Handgelenk und versuchten, die größere Hand von dem schlanken Hals des Kleineren fortzubewegen, damit dieser wieder Luft bekam. Gleichzeitig wehrte er sich noch heftiger und wand sich unter dem Älteren, um die Hand zwischen seinen Beinen los zu werden.

„Oh jaah... nur weiter, mein Kleiner", stöhnte Junias. „Das ist gut! Wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben."

Yuugi erstarrte. „Der Pharao..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn ihm fehlte die Luft zum Sprechen. Er schloss seine Augen, als er spürte, wie sie sich mit Tränen füllten. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Eine Hand des Größeren begann über seinen Schritt zu reiben und Yuugi hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Es war so widerlich, so demütigend. Trotzdem gab er noch nicht auf. Seine Nägel hinterließen lange Kratzspuren auf dem Rücken seines Angreifers.

„Der Pharao", wiederholte Junias, „ist selbst schuld, wenn er dich in solchen Sachen herum laufen lässt- noch dazu ohne seine Aufsicht..." Und Yuugi wusste, dass es stimmte. Atemu war nicht hier. Er würde ihn nicht retten können. Er war Junias ausgeliefert, sich selbst überlassen-

Plötzlich wurde der Mann von ihm herunter gezerrt und eine sonnengebräunte Hand, die sich in den dunklen Haarschopf von Junias gekrallt hatte, rammte dessen Kopf kraftvoll gegen die Wand. Mit blutender Nase und einer Wunde an der Stirn sank er halb bewusstlos zu Boden und brauchte eine Weile, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Yuugi indes starrte seinen Retter aus tränennassen Augen ungläubig an.

Da stand er. Atemu. Staubbedeckt, die Haare zerzaust von seinem schnellen Ritt zurück zum Palast, der Mund vor Zorn so schmal, dass von seinen Lippen kaum noch zwei dünne Striche zu erkennen waren, und in seinen Augen loderte unbeschreiblich kalte Wut. Yuugi erschauderte und drückte sich ängstlich gegen die Wand, obwohl dieser Blick nicht ihm galt. Er zog zitternd die Beine an den Körper und kämpfte gegen seine Tränen. Nicht nur wegen der Demütigung, die er gerade durch Junias erfahren hatte.

Atemu hatte ihn in dieser entwürdigenden Position gesehen, hatte mitbekommen, dass Junias ihn berührt hatte und dass er sich nicht aus eigener Kraft hätte befreien können. So viel also dazu, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Und was dachte Atemu jetzt wohl von ihm? Yuugi fühlte sich so schmutzig und er bezweifelte, dass er dem Pharao jemals wieder in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Was hat dich auf die Idee gebracht, dass er ohne Aufsicht ist?", fragte Atemu mit schneidender Stimme. Dann, sanfter: „Komm her, Kätzchen." Yuugi rührte sich nicht. Traute sich auch nicht aufzublicken, aus Angst vor dem, was er in den Augen des jungen Herrschers finden könnte. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, in ihnen Abscheu zu sehen. Atemus Kopf ruckte herum, als das gewohnte leise Klingeln der Glöckchen um Yuugis Fuß- und Handgelenke ausblieb. Er runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Komm. Her.", wiederholte er, dieses Mal deutlich schärfer.

Aus Furcht, den gereizten Pharao noch zorniger zu machen, erhob sich der Junge und trat mit gesenktem Kopf zu dem Größeren. Eine der sonnengebräunten Hände fand ihren Weg in das weiche Haar an seinem Hinterkopf und drückte ihn mit der Stirn voran an Atemus Brust. Yuugis Augen weiteten sich überrascht und sein Herz setzte einen Takt aus. Wäre die Rüstung nicht gewesen, so hätte er das Herz des Pharaos schlagen spüren... genauso schnell wie sein eigenes.

Vor vier Tagen hatte seine Priesterin Ishizu plötzlich vor ihm gestanden. Der junge Pharao war einigermaßen überrascht gewesen, weil ihm nicht bekannt gewesen war, dass auch sie einen Ausflug an die Front geplant hatte, doch wie sich herausstellte, war sie gar nicht wegen der militärischen Lage gekommen, sondern wegen etwas, das ihr ihre Millenniumskette gezeigt hatte.

„Wenn Ihr den Jungen vor Unheil bewahren wollt, müsst Ihr sofort abreisen. Reitet schnell, mein Pharao", hatte sie gesagt und ihm war fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Ohne zu zögern und ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, hatte er sich auf sein Pferd geschwungen und hatte es ihr überlassen, seine überstürzte Abreise zu erklären. Yuugi durfte unter gar keinen Umständen etwas passieren! Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war, war das Kriegsgeschehen augenblicklich zur Nebensache geworden. Sein einziger Gedanke galt seinem kleinen Gesellschafter. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er ihn verlieren würde!

Er hatte seinen Hengst hart und bis zur Erschöpfung angetrieben, hatte ihn beinahe zu Schanden geritten und als er nach vier langen Tagen endlich im Palast angekommen war, hatte er auch keine Zeit verschwendet. Er war von seinem Pferd gesprungen, hatte es auf dem Hof stehen lassen, in dem Wissen, dass es schon von irgendjemandem versorgt werden würde und war in sein Gemach geeilt. Doch er hatte es verlassen vorgefunden. Keine Spur von Yuugi.

Hatte sein Schritt bisher einen schnellen Marsch geglichen, so rannte er nun, als er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Kätzchen machte. Es war für ihn nicht üblich, aber der Gedanke daran, was dem zierlichen Jungen geschehen könnte oder vielleicht sogar schon geschehen war, verbot ihm eine langsamere Gangart. Sein Puzzle leuchtete matt und endlich erinnerte sich Atemu an den Stirnschmuck, den er Yuugi gegeben hatte und der ihm die Suche um so vieles erleichtern würde.

Als er den Ort des Geschehens erreichte, stockte ihm der Atem. Er hatte Yuugis Widerwillen, seinen Ekel und seine Angst bereits auf dem Weg hierher gespürt, doch trotzdem konnte er kaum glauben, was er sah. Junias auf Yuugi, eine Hand in dessen Schritt, die andere um den schönen Hals des Jungen, der sich aus Leibeskräften wehrte.

Diese offensichtlich Missachtung der königlichen Besitzansprüche und dieser brutale Übergriff auf dieses wundervolle Geschöpf sprengten jeglichen Toleranzbereich (nicht, dass der Herrscher Ägyptens für seine große Toleranz bekannt gewesen wäre...) und Atemu würde den älteren Mann dafür büßen lassen. Oh ja! Als er den zitternden Jungen nun an sich drückte, wurde er in seinem Beschluss nur noch bestärkt.

„Ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der mich hintergeht", teilte er dem Bündel Mensch vor sich mit. In seinen Augen blitzte es grausam auf und Junias kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Verzeiht mir, mein Pharao. Ich bedauere zutiefst, was ich getan habe", wimmerte er, sich wohl bewusst, dass hier sein Leben oder sogar mehr auf dem Spiel stand. „Ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre, dass solch ein Fehltritt nie wieder vorkommt. Ich habe mich durch seine Schönheit verführen lassen, doch von nun an werde ich standhaft-"

„SCHWEIG!", donnerte der junge Herrscher und sowohl der Mann auf dem Boden, als auch Yuugi fuhren zusammen. Der Junge spürte, dass Atemu vor Zorn bebte. „Nun, es bringt nichts, wenn du bei deiner Ehre schwörst, mein lieber Junias", erklärte er mit seidig glatter Stimme. „Denn davon ist ja nach diesem Vorfall nicht mehr allzu viel übrig, nicht wahr? Nein, du wirst um eine Strafe nicht herumkommen." Urplötzlich schwenkte sein Ton auf eisig kalt um: „Nun wirst du am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, was es bedeutet, mir in die Quere zu kommen und Territorium zu betreten, das ich für mich allein beanspruchen."

Das Millenniumspuzzle erstrahlte hell und Yuugi musste geblendet die Augen schließen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, glühte das Puzzle in einem warmen Gold. Trotzdem lief dem Jungen ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. Atemu presste Yuugis Kopf immer noch unnachgiebig gegen sich, sodass dieser sich nicht umschauen konnte, als plötzlich ein zu Tode erschrockener Schrei ertönte.

„Das ist Ammit", sagte Atemu ruhig. „Dieses Monster wohnt im Raum deines Herzens und nun wirst du Opfer deiner eigenen Gier werden." Daraufhin ertönte ein schreckliches Fetzen und Reißen, begleitet von Schreien, die abrupt verstummten, und einem lauten Schmatzen. Yuugi erschauderte und begriff, weshalb Atemu ihn festhielt. Der Pharao bewahrte ihn so davor, die Geschehnisse mitanzusehen, wofür Yuugi ihm sehr dankbar war, denn die Geräusche alleine genügten, um ihm für Wochen Albträume zu bescheren.

Dann war es plötzlich wieder ganz still. Die Hand löste sich von seinem Hinterkopf und zögerlich wandte Yuugi den Kopf, um sich umzublicken. Doch der Gang, wo eben noch Junias gekauert hatte, war leer. Ihm lief erneut ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ein Finger, der sich sanft unter sein Kinn legte, brachte ihn dazu, sich wieder dem Pharao zuzuwenden und er blickte genau in die faszinierenden rubinroten Augen, die er so lange vermisst hatte. Und was er sah, überraschte ihn. Nicht etwa Vorwürfe oder Abscheu, nein, für einen kurzen Moment strahlte ihm unverhohlene Zuneigung entgegen.

So lange, bis der Pharao die Augen schloss, sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und seine Lippen mit ungeahnter Zärtlichkeit auf Yuugis drückte. Der Kleinere hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz bliebe stehen und er war so überrumpelt, dass er nicht einmal dazu kam, den Kuss zu erwidern, bevor sich Atemu wieder von ihm löste. Als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen, waren die Augen des Pharao gewohnt ernst und emotionslos. „Du gehörst mir. Nie wieder soll dich ein anderer berühren."

Yuugi war zu perplex, um irgendeine intelligente Antwort zu geben, deshalb nickte er nur, und fragte sich, was Atemu vorhatte. Dieser wandte sich in der Zwischenzeit um und bedeutet dem Jungen, ihm zu folgen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Yuugi in Bewegung setzen konnte, denn sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Knie waren während des unerwarteten Kusses ganz weich geworden.

„Übrigens, mein Wildkätzchen: Gut gekämpft!" Es klang so beiläufig, aber es zauberte dem Jungen ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen und er beeilte sich, den Anschluss zu Atemu nicht zu verlieren.

o

In den folgenden Tagen beobachtete Atemu Yuugi aufmerksam, um herauszufinden, ob dieser Überfall Folgen für sein Kätzchen gehabt hatte. Es war ihm nicht eine Sekunde in den Sinn gekommen, an die Front zurückzukehren, nachdem der Junge in Sicherheit war. Einer der Männer, die Gefallen an dem zierlichen Gesellschafter des Pharaos gefunden hatten, war unschädlich gemacht, doch wie viele lauerten wohl noch auf ihre Chance? Das Risiko war Atemu einfach zu hoch.

Außerdem war das Gesetz, das er kurz nach seiner Ankunft erlassen hatte, vermutlich noch nicht zu allen durchgedrungen. Wer Yuugi jetzt noch einmal berührte, war des Todes. Wer ihn ansah, dem wurden die Augen rausgebrannt. Der Junge wusste nichts von diesem neuen Erlass, er spürte nur, dass die Atmosphäre im Palast deutlich angespannter und angsterfüllter war.

An der Stelle, an der sich Junias Finger um seinen Hals geschlossen hatten, blühten ein paar schöne blaue Flecken und er wich Atemu nicht mehr von der Seite. Aus zwei Gründen. Einmal, weil der Pharao ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte und einmal, weil er sich einfach freute, das der junge Herrscher wieder da war. Nachdem Yuugi so lange auf seine Nähe hatte verzichten müssen, genoss er nun jede einzelne Sekunde davon.

Allerdings war er auch ein bisschen verwirrt. Es war bei diesem einen Kuss geblieben. Atemu hatte nicht noch einen Annährungsversuch unternommen, sondern behandelte ihn im Gegenteil, als wäre nichts geschehen. Yuugi wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber er traute sich auch nicht, das Thema anzusprechen.

„Ich habe gehört, du warst während meiner Abwesenheit des Öfteren in meinem Harem?", begann Atemu eines Abends, als sie dabei waren, sich bettfertig zu machen.

Yuugi nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe mich mit Anzu angefreundet."

„So? Mehr hast du nicht mit meinem Frauen angestellt?"

„Nein!", empörte sich Yuugi und drehte sich zu Atemu herum. Wenn dieser sich entkleidet stand der Junge üblicherweise mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Der junge Pharao fand diese Schüchternheit bezaubernd. „Ich nicht!"

Atemu runzelte die Stirn und legte das letzte Kleidungsstück ab. „Du nicht? Wer dann?"

Yuugi schluckte trocken und starrte Atemu, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, an. „Ich... ich meinte, ich habe nichts mit ihnen angestellt. Wohl eher umgekehrt. Sie haben versucht, mich zu verführen!" Und wieder klang er empört und der Größere schmunzelte. Er wandte den Kopf zu seinem kleinen Gefährten.

„Und? Hatten sie Erfolg?" Es wunderte den Herrscher Ägyptens nicht, dass plötzlich so viele hinter seinem Yuugi her waren. Spätestens nach ihrer Trennungszeit war ihm aufgefallen, dass der Junge so umwerfend aussah, dass es ihm schon beinahe Angst machte. Es fing bereits bei seinen weichen, seidig glänzenden Haaren an. Die Wangen waren voll und rosig, passten zu seinen großen unschuldigen Augen, die so viel Wärme ausstrahlten. Yuugi war zwar noch sehr schlank, aber keineswegs mehr mager, sondern hatte genau das richtige Gewicht für seine Größe. Die Taille war schmal, die Haut weiß wie Elfenbein und seine geringe Körpergröße machte er durch auffallend lange Beine wett. An den süßen, runden Hintern wollte Atemu gar nicht erst denken.

„Nein", antwortete Yuugi leise mit glühenden Wangen und blickte mit einem hinreißend unschuldigen Augenaufschlag zu dem Pharao auf, der seinerseits damit beschäftigt war, den Körper des Kleineren zu begutachten. Das hübsche Gesicht, die schmalen Schultern, hinab zu dem flachen Bauch und... aber hallo, was war das denn?

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, sprang alles in seinem Verhalten auf Verführung um. Die Augen fielen halb zu und er drehte sich vollständig zu Yuugi um. „Ah, hat mein Kätzchen etwa unartige Gedanken?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme, spürte, dass sein eigener Körper ungewöhnlich heftig auf den Anblick von Yuugi mit dieser verräterischen Wölbung in seiner Hose reagierte.

Yuugi eepte, wich erschrocken zurück und versuchte schamhaft seine Erregung zu verdeckten. Er wollte sich rechtfertigen, bekam jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Stattdessen starrte er sprachlos auf die Tätowierung an Atemus Hüfte. Ein goldenes Ankh umlodert von heißen Flammen hob sich deutlich von der bronzefarbenen Haut ab. Die Linien der Tätowierung waren so fein, dass sie das Bild beinahe echt erscheinen ließen. Das Ankh leuchtete warm und die Flammen schienen zu tanzen. Yuugi fragte sich, warum er noch nicht früher auf diesen Blickfang aufmerksam geworden war. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er es bisher vermieden hatte, Atemu anzusehen, wenn dieser nichts trug. Was eine gute Idee gewesen war, denn jetzt, als er es tat, spürte er, wie die Hitze zwischen seine Beinen zunahm.

Verlegen wollte sich der Junge abwenden, doch da legte sich schon zwei Finger unter sein Kinn und forderten ihn auf, Atemu ins Gesicht zu blicken, der nun unmittelbar vor ihm stand. Sein Herz pochte in Rekordzeit gegen seine Rippen, als er in die dunklen, rubinroten Augen blickte, die ihn so faszinierten. „Es...es t-tut mir leid... mein Pharao", stotterte er, doch Atemu ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte er mit samtiger Stimme, die Yuugi einer Schauder über den Rücken jagte. „Dass so ein hinreißendes Geschöpf wie du, mich begehrt?" Er lachte leise. „Nein, das muss dir nicht leid tun, Yuugi."

Dem Kleineren war schwindelig. Atemu hatte ihn bei seinem Namen genannt- das erste Mal seit Monaten- , hatte ihn sogar als „hinreißend" bezeichnet und nun... nun lehnte er sich vor. Unbewusst hielt Yuugi den Atem an und sank mit einem Seufzen in Atemus Arme, als sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion legte Atemu die Arme um Yuugis Taille und zog den Kleineren eng an sich. Die Hände des Jungen lagen auf seiner Brust und verkrampften sich dort vor Aufregung ein wenig, als der Pharao mit der Zunge an einer Unterlippe entlang streichelte. Atemu spürte das Herz von Yuugi hastig schlagen und sein eigenes passte sich diesem schnellen Rhythmus unbewusst an, als sich die süßen Lippen des Jüngeren zögernd teilten und ihm Zugang gewährten.

Was hatte dieser Junge nur an sich? Der Herrscher Ägyptens fühlte sich, als wäre das sein erster Kuss- nur mit einem merkwürdigen Kribbeln im Magen, das damals nicht da gewesen war. Er keuchte leise, als er in Yuugis Mund schlüpfte und ihn vorsichtig erkundete. – Wow... lecker... –

Der Junge lehnte sich gegen den Größeren, weil seine Knie plötzlich so weich wurden, dass er nicht mehr alleine hätte stehen können. Schüchtern drückte er seine Zunge gegen die von Atemu, die ihre Erkundungstour sofort einstellte und sich ihrem neuen Spielkameraden zuwandte. Beide keuchten leise und Yuugis Hände rutschten kraftlos an Atemus Oberkörper herab und streiften dabei die Tätowierung.

Ohne Vorwarnung und so heftig, dass ihm beinahe die Beine wegknickten, schlug eine Welle der Lust über ihm zusammen und der junge Herrscher stöhnte auf. Yuugi öffnete die Augen, blickte in halbgeschlossene, lustverhangene rubinrote, deren Ausdruck nur langsam wieder klarer wurde und der ihm einen angenehmen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

Als Atemu nach dem ersten Anbranden der Lust wieder zu sich kam, betrachtete er Yuugi kurze Zeit nachdenklich. Es hatte jedes Mal wie Feuer gebrannt, wenn jemand diese Stelle an seiner Hüfte berührt hatte, doch jetzt... jetzt reicht es mehr als aus, um ihn hart werden zu lassen. Warum reagierte er so seltsam auf diesen Jungen?

Eine Hand des Pharaos streichelte zärtlich durch die Haare des Jungen, als er sich vorbeugte und sanft an Yuugis Ohrläppchen knabberte. Die großen violetten Augen schlossen sich wieder im Zeitlupentempo, als der Kopf des Kleineren zurückfiel und er sich mit einem wohligen „Mhmmm..." in die Berührung lehnte.

„Verdammt, Yuugi... spürst du, was du mit mir machst?", hauchte Atemu und zwickte Yuugis Hals mit seinen Zähnen.

„Hm?", kam es ein wenig desorientiert von dem Kleineren, der sich zu sehr auf die Liebkosungen konzentriert hatte, um noch irgendetwas anderes von seiner Umgebung mitzubekommen. Er spürte, wie Atemu ihn behutsam zum Bett dirigierte und fiepte erschrocken, als er plötzlichen einen etwas unsanften Schubser von dem Größeren bekam. Er landete jedoch weich und bevor er überhaupt wusste, wie ihm geschah, war seine Hose verschwunden.

Erschrocken schob sich Yuugi weiter aufs Bett und spürte, wie sein Herz einen ängstlichen Satz machte, als Atemu ihm folgte. „Nicht", flüsterte er, als der Herrscher Ägyptens ihn wieder in seine Arme zog. „Ich will das nicht..."

Und tatsächlich hielt der junge Pharao inne. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen weich und zärtlich und Yuugi entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Eine Hand streichelte liebevoll über die Wange des Jungen, als Atemu erwiderte: „Hab keine Angst, Kätzchen. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun und es wird nichts geschehen, das du nicht willst. Vertrau mir."

Yuugi nickte und trotzdem spürte Atemu immer noch die Anspannung in dem kleineren Körper, als er sich hinunter beugte, um den schlanken Hals zu liebkosen. „Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, wenn es das ist, was dich ängstigt..." Violette, schuldbewusste Augen sahen ihn entschuldigend an und der Ältere lache leise. „Es ist in Ordnung, Yuugi." Und daraufhin spürte er tatsächlich, wie sich der Kleinere entspannte und sich ihm anvertraute.

Zufrieden widmete er sich wieder der weichen, weißen Haut des Jungen, liebkoste sie mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge und stellte befriedigt fest, dass sich Yuugis Atmung rasch beschleunigte. Eine Hand glitt zum Oberschenkel des Jüngeren, streichelte ihn zärtlich und Yuugi zuckte wie unter einem Stromschlag zusammen. Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und er stöhnte leise auf.

Atemu fand seine Vermutung, dass der Junge noch völlig unberührt war, bestätigt. Wenn er schon bei so einer relativ harmlosen Berührung so reagierte, fragte sich der junge Pharao ernsthaft, was Yuugi wohl tun würde, wenn er ihn zwischen seinen Beinen streichelte. Zu neugierig, um länger zu warten, knabberte Atemu an Yuugis Ohrläppchen und ließ gleichzeitig seine Hand zwischen die Beine des Jungen gleiten. Große, violette Augen wurden halb erschrocken, halb überrascht aufgerissen und Yuugi drückte der behutsam streichelnden Hand sein Becken entgegen und biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die Gefühle, die sich in ihm aufstauten und nach außen drängten, im Zaum zu halten.

„Nicht doch, Yuugi", gurrte Atemu, als er es bemerkte. „Wer hat dir denn befohlen, still zu sein? Ich will dich hören, Kätzchen." Er schloss seine Hand um Yuugis Erregung und der Jüngere gab ein Geräusch von sich, das dem Maunzen eines Kätzchens tatsächlich ziemlich nahe kam. In der Hoffnung, diesen Laut noch einmal zu hören, begann er mit seiner Hand rhythmisch auf und ab zu gleiten, während sich seine Lippen dem Hals des Jungen widmeten.

Yuugi legte den Kopf zur Seite, um Atemu instinktiv mehr Spielraum zu gewähren, und öffnete unbewusst die Beine ein wenig weiter, als die Intensität der Gefühle in ihm stetig zunahm. Atemu blickte auf und biss sich selbst auf die Unterlippe, als er merkte, wie sehr ihn dieser Anblick von Yuugi, der sich ihm so willig hingab, erregte. Er begann sich an der Seite des Jungen zu reiben; erst vorsichtig, um diesen nicht zu verschrecken, dann leidenschaftlicher, als er merkte, dass es Yuugi anscheinend nichts ausmachte.

Er hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht, weil es eigentlich unter seiner Würde war, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse hinter denen seines Partners zurückzustellen, aber mit Yuugi verschwammen diese klaren Grenzen, die er bisher immer zwischen sich und anderen gesetzt hatte. Er presste sich enger an den Kleineren und keuchte leise auf. Wie konnte es falsch sein, dass sich so verdammt gut anfühlte?

Er umfasste die Erektion des Kleineren etwas fester und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die dieser von sich gab. Dann plötzlich warf Yuugi den Kopf in den Nacken und sein kleiner Körper begann ekstatisch zu zucken, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Atemu nahm jedes einzelne Detail dieses Anblicks gierig in sich auf und leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen. Wenn sein Kätzchen wüsste, wie sexy er aussah, wenn er kam...

Er blieb fest an Yuugi gepresst liegen und streichelte ihm zärtlich über den flachen Bauch, auch nachdem der Junge wieder zur Ruhe kam und sich schwer atmend bemühte, zurück in die Realität zu finden. Lustvoll rieb Yuugi unbewusst seine Beine aneinander, weil er nicht wusste, wohin mit all diesen Gefühlen, die so plötzlich über ihm zusammen geschlagen waren und deren Nachhall er immer noch so deutlich spüren konnte. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und war in den ersten Momenten gar nicht fähig, Eindrücke aus seiner Umwelt aufzunehmen.

Atemu biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konnte nicht länger warten. Er beugte sich vor, knabberte sanft an Yuugis Ohrläppchen und hauchte dann lusttrunken: „Berühr' mich, Yuugi..."

Als der Junge langsam seine Augen öffnete und sich bemühte, diese einfachen Worte zu verarbeiten, blickte er in die lustverhangenen, rubinroten Augen, die er so liebte und in denen er augenblicklich zu ertrinken drohte. Und ganz automatisch begannen seine Hände daraufhin, die Brust des Pharaos zu streicheln, während er seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von Atemu löste.

Atemu seufzte leise, als er zärtlich liebkost wurde, und auch, wenn er sich die Berührungen in diesem Moment viel weiter unten wünschte, zwang er sich zur Geduld. Sollte sich der Junge ruhig zuvor ruhig ein wenig mit seinem Körper vertraut machen. Schließlich war sich Atemu trotz der im Moment beinahe überwältigenden Lust wohl bewusst, dass das alles neues Territorium für Yuugi war.

Und tatsächlich wanderten die feingliedrigen Hände zögernd weiter nach unten (nachdem sich schüchtern mit Atemus Brustwarzen gespielt und den Älteren fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben hatten), strichen sanft über den flachen Bauch des Pharaos und streiften dabei zufällig wieder die Tätowierung an dessen Hüfte.

Und erneut schlug eine Welle der Lust über Atemu zusammen und er klammerte sich aufstöhnend an Yuugi. Dieser blickte etwas erschrocken auf, weil ihn diese Reaktion völlig überrascht hatte, und Atemu biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, sich zu beruhigen.

Noch einmal strich Yuugi über das Bild an der Hüfte des Pharaos, dieses Mal mit voller Absicht, und fragte sich, ob es ihm nur so vorkam, oder ob die Haut dort tatsächlich heißer war, als an allen anderen Stellen.

Ein erregtes Zittern lief durch Atemus Körper und er wurde schmerzhaft hart. Er wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, wenn der Kleinere so weiter machte. „Tiefer", hauchte er heiser und schloss die Augen. So intensiv hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Überall kribbelte es und sein Körper handelte bereits von ganz alleine und drückte sich eng an Yuugi.

Dieser schluckte nervös, als er die Erregung des Pharaos hart und bereit an sich gepresst fühlte, und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Doch dann beschloss er, einfach Atemu zu kopieren. Vorsichtig strich er über dessen Erektion, ließ seine Finger neugierig erkundend darüber wandern und Atemu bog sich ihm mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen entgegen. Dadurch ermutigt griff Yuugi nun vollständig zu und begann seine Hand langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Ahhh... nhnnn..." Atemus Augen rollten nach hinten- wann hatte sich jemals etwas so gut angefühlt?- und sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken. Als Yuugi sein Tempo dann noch steigerte, war es nach kurzer Zeit um ihn geschehen und er folgte dem Jüngeren in die selige Erlösung.

o

Als sich sein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte und er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit seine Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er genau in Yuugis. Der Junge lag auf der Seite neben ihm, eine Hand unter seine Wange geschoben und starrte ihn mit unverhohlener Bewunderung und Zuneigung an.

Atemu grinste: „Soll ich ehrlich sein?" Yuugi nickte, obwohl er sich auf diese Frage keinen Reim machen konnte.

„Das war besser, als der beste Sex, den ich mit meinen Frauen bis jetzt hatte!" Damit erhob sich der Größere und Yuugi lief tiefrot an. „Komm, Kätzchen." Der Junge starrte ihn nur verständnislos an. „Willst du dich nicht abputzen?", fragte Atemu lächelnd und beugte sich dann zu ihm herunter. „Oder... soll ich das für dich machen?" Er leckte einmal über den Hals des Jüngeren und der erschauderte.

„Nein, ich komme schon", sagte Yuugi leise und folgte dem Herrscher Ägyptens lächelnd ins Badezimmer. Als sie wenig später ins Schlafgemach zurückkehrten und sich zur Ruhe betteten, zögerte Yuugi kurz und entschied sich dann, es zu wagen. Anstatt sich wie üblich an das Fußende des Bettes zu legen, schmiegte er sich an Atemu und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, er würde nicht verscheucht werden.

Und Atemu ließ ihn mit einem milden Lächeln gewähren.

o

o

o

(1) Fellfie: o.O Ich weiß, was ihr denkt... aber NEIN! Sie macht ihn nicht an sweatdrop

Yami+guckt böse+ Ist auch besser für sie+lässt seine Fingerknöchel knacken+

Yuugi+sweatdrop+

o

o

Yami+unten im Wohnzimmer+ AHHH!

Yuugi+oben in seinem Zimmer, beim Hausaufgaben machen+springt auf und rennt so schnell er kann hinunter, um Yami zu helfen+ Yami, was- +hält inne starrt verblüfft auf Yami+

Yami+kämpft auf dem Boden mit dem Staubsauger, der sich an seinem Hals festgesaugt hat+panisch+ ER WILL MICH AUFFRESSEN!

Yuugi: o.O.…….+ggg+ Dann drück doch einfach hierauf +schaltet den Staubsauger am entsprechenden Knopf aus+

Yami+blush+ Oh...

Fellfie: Naa? Da kennt sich jemand wohl nicht mit moderner Technik aus, was+eg+

Yami+glare+ Ich wollte nur mal einen Blick in dieses lange, silberne Rohr werfen und dann? Dann fällt mich dieses Teil an!

Fellfie+ggg+

Yuugi: Och, armer Yami +drückt ihn+

Yami+drückt Yuugi an sich+ Und du, mit dir habe ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!

Fellfie: o.O Mit mir?

Yami: Was fällt diesem Kerl überhaupt ein, meinen Yuugi anzutatschen?

Fellfie: Diese Szene habe ich doch nur reingebracht, damit du den Helden spielen konntest+stichel+ Machst du doch so gerne. +Yami anguckt+

Yami+glare+ Du-!

Yuugi+sweatdrop+Ist schon gut Kinder. Streitet nicht. Komm Yami, wir gehen. Du wolltest mir doch noch deine...ähm... „DuelMonsters-Karten-Sammlung" zeigen, nicht wahr?

Yami+hentai grinst+ Stimmt... +hat es auf einmal sehr eilig, mit Yuugi wegzukommen+

Fellfie: o.O"


	9. Vorboten

Teil: 9/11

**Kapitel 8 - Vorboten**

Atemu saß mit geschlossenen Augen im Schatten einer halbgroßen Palme in seinem Palastgarten und hatte sich gemütlich gegen den Stamm gelehnt. Er hatte sich eine kleine Auszeit von seinen Aufgaben als Pharao genommen und war mit Yuugi hinunter in den Garten gegangen. Und weil dieser ebenso wie die Frauengemächer verbotenes Territorium für alle ohne Sondererlaubnis war, erlaubte sich Atemu hier, ein wenig zu entspannen.

Überhaupt hatte er festgestellt, dass die Anspannung des Tages viel leichter von ihm abfiel, wenn Yuugi in der Nähe war. Der Junge hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn mit seiner unkomplizierten und zutraulichen Art. Plötzlich schien das Leben etwas zu sein, dass man auch ab und zu genießen konnte.

Und im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hatte der Junge auch keine Angst vor ihm. Respekt ja, aber er fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm. Yuugi blieb freiwllig bei ihm und sagte gerade heraus, was er dachte. Keine Lügen, keine Halbwahrheiten. Und gerade deshalb machte sich der junge Pharao so viele Gedanken, über das, was der Kleinere sagte. Weil er sich sicher sein konnte, dass diese Worte aus seinem Herzen kamen.

Yuugi hielt ihn also für verrückt. Das hatte er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst gesagt und Atemu hatte den Spitznamen, den ihm sein Volk (undankbare Bastarde!) gegeben hatte, nicht vergessen: Des Wahnsinns liebster Sohn. Stimmte es? War er tatsächlich nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand?

Er hatte bisher angenommen, dass er sich an seiner Kindheit und seiner frühen Jugend gar nicht so sehr von Gleichaltrigen unterschieden hatte, aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass das nicht stimmte. Er war immer anders als sie gewesen. Er war gebildeter und an Luxus gewöhnt. Mit den üblichen Flausen Heranwachsender konnte er nichts anfangen, denn für ihn war seine Kindheit spätestens mit dem Tod seiner Mutter vorbei gewesen.

Manchmal hatte sich das Kind in ihm noch seinen Weg gebahnt, doch mit zehn Jahren war auch das vorbei gewesen. Statt ein fröhliches Kind zu sein, das mit seinen Freunden spielte, war er ein ernster, junger Mann gewesen, der in einem Kindeskörper steckte. Er hatte nie menschliche Wärme erfahren und Familie war ein abstrakter Begriff für ihn, mit dem er nicht viel anfangen konnte und den er schließlich mit Geringschätzung behandelte. Und weil er nicht wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, geliebt und umsorgt zu werden, vermisste er es auch nicht. Nicht bewusst, jedenfalls.

Und dann entschied sein Vater, dass es Zeit wurde, seinen zehnjährigen Sohn in die Kunst der Schattenspiele einzuführen. Seine Priester hatten protestiert, dass das viel zu früh und grausam einem Kind gegenüber wäre, doch sie waren zum Schweigen gebracht worden. Und Atemu hatte sein erstes Duell um seine Seele führen müssen.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er kläglich gescheitert war. Er war zu schwach, um starke Monster zu beschwören und er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung. Seine schwachen Kreaturen waren eine nach der anderen vernichtet worden und jedes Mal durchzuckte ein scharfer, lang anhaltender Schmerz den kindlichen Körper des Prinzen von Ägypten, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm und ihn taumeln ließ. Schließlich war er so weit, das er seinen Vater erschöpft und gepeinigt anflehte, er möge das Duell abbrechen und ihn in sein Quartier zurück schicken.

Es war das erste und einzige Mal, dass er jemanden anflehte und sein Gesuch wurde ihm mit einem kalten Lächeln verwehrt. Und schließlich, nachdem er sich endlose Minuten gemüht hatte, versagte ihm sein Körper den Dienst. Sein letztes Monster wurde vernichtet und er brach kraftlos und unter Krämpfen zuckend zusammen. Er spürte kaum, dass sie ihn eilig davon trugen, aber er hörte den Schrei des Sklaven, dessen Seele die Schatten an seiner statt verschlangen.

Und kaum hatte er sich erholt, musste er sich wieder duellieren. Manchmal gab es eine Pause von ein paar Tagen, in denen seine Lehrer ihn wieder unterrichteten und in denen er neue Kräfte sammeln konnte, doch sie genügte nicht, damit der Prinz sich auch von den seelischen Strapazen, die ein solches Duell mit sich brachte, erholen konnte.

Und einen dieser Kämpfe auf magischer Ebene hätte er beinahe nicht überlebt. Beseelt von dem ehrgeizigen Wunsch, endlich zu siegen und nicht länger der Verlierer zu sein, hatte er alles gegeben, das er zu geben vermochte. Er hatte ein Monster beschworen, das so mächtig war, das seine Bändigung die Kräfte des Prinzen überstieg.

Und statt den Gegner zu eliminieren, hatte es sich gegen seinen Herrn gewandt und der Sklave, den man opferte, wäre beinahe zu spät gekommen. Die Schatten hatten Atemu bereits berührt und an die folgende Zeit hatte er keine Erinnerung mehr. Er war wochenlang bewusstlos gewesen und hatte darum gekämpft, dass seine Seele nicht ins Schattenreich gezogen wurde. Und als er endlich wieder erwachte- beinahe zum Erstaunen aller- hatte er diese merkwürdige Tätowierung an der Hüfte getragen. Er wusste nicht, woher sie kam und es konnte sich auch niemand daran erinnern, seit wann er dieses Mal trug.

Aber anstatt seinem Sohn nun erst einmal eine ausgedehnte Ruhephase zu gönnen, bestand der Pharao darauf, dass sich Atemu wenige Wochen später schon wieder duellierte, obwohl sich dieser heftig dagegen sträubte. Er wollte nie wieder etwas mit Schatten zu tun haben, doch die Peitschenhiebe seines Vaters belehrten ihn, dass er sich dem Wunsch des Pharaos zu beugen hatte.

Und er lernte nach und nach mit dem Schmerz umzugehen, wenn seine Monster vernichtet wurden. Es tat immer noch weh, aber er ignorierte es. Ohne es zu merken, stumpfte er immer mehr ab. Wenn er zum Duell geführt wurde, verloren seine Augen ihren Glanz, denn was noch von seiner Seele übrig war, zog sich hinter schützende Mauern zurück. So etwas wie ein Gewissen gab es bald nicht mehr. Und als er seinen ersten Triumph errang, fühlte er kein Mitleid für den Priester, der nun ein Opfer der Schatten wurde. Aber er war auch nicht zufrieden, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte, über seinen Gegner zu triumphieren. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Gefühle hatten in einem Schattenduell nichts zu suchen; so viel hatte er früh begriffen.

Und dann kam der schicksalhafte Tag, an dem er es schaffte, das Millenniumspuzzle zusammen zu setzen. Von da an stiegen seine Kräfte unkontrolliert und rasant an. Er gewann alle seine Duelle, obwohl er nicht einmal bis an seine Grenzen ging. Und eben deshalb, weil er nicht alles offenbarte, unterlief seinem Vater ein tödlicher Fehler. Er unterschätzte seinen Sohn.

Zufrieden mit der sprunghaften Entwicklung des Prinzen stellte er sich selbst als Gegner- natürlich nur, um seinem Sohn zu zeigen, wie viel dieser noch zu lernen hatte, wie unvollkommen er noch war, und um an dessen Millenniumspuzzle zu gelangen. Dem Pharao war klar, wie viel Macht diesem Gegenstand inne wohnte, doch er ging davon aus, dass Atemu diese nicht zu nutzen wusste.

Dieser Irrtum wurde ihm letzendlich zum Verhängnis. Natürlich war es ein hartes Duell, der alte Pharao hatte schließlich sehr viel mehr Erfahrung, doch Atemu siegte. Er nutze die Macht des Puzzles und der tief verwurzelte Hass, den er seinem Peiniger gegenüber hegte, verlieh ihm zusätzliche Kräfte. Zum Schluss ging alles so schnell, dass niemandem Zeit blieb, zu reagieren. Das Millenniumspuzzle erstrahlte hell, erleuchtete den gesamten Raum und als das grelle Licht erlosch und alle wieder blinzelnd die Augen öffneten, war der Pharao verschwunden.

Nur Atemu stand noch da. Stolz, aufrecht und unnahbar. Sein Gesicht eine kalte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit. Kein Bedauern, kein schlechtes Gewissen, kein Triumph.. Mit zwölf Jahren übernahm er den Thron seines nun spurlos verschwundenen Vaters (man wagte aus Furcht vor dem neuen Regenten nicht einmal darüber zu munkeln, was wohl dem alten Pharao widerfahren war) und ab sofort wurde Ägypten mit eiserner Hand regiert.

Etwas wie Mitgefühl war dem neuen Pharao fremd, obwohl er eigentlich noch ein halbes Kind war. Seine Gefühle waren mit seinem Vater in die Schatten gegangen.

Atemu seufzte und öffnete die Augen, um sich nach Yuugi umzusehen. Sein Kätzchen streifte im Garten umher, um ihn einmal bei Tageslicht zu erkunden und zu bewundern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Junge recht und er war wahnsinnig. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand hatte sich irgendwo zwischen all diesen Schattenspielen verabschiedet. Die Sklaven und sein Vater waren nicht die einzigen Opfer der ewig hungrigen Schatten gewesen.

„Worüber grübelt Ihr nach, mein Pharao?" Yuugis weiche Stimme riss Atemu aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte zu dem Jungen auf, der in diesem Moment zwischen den großen Blättern zweier Pflanzen hervor trat. Wie lange hatte er dort wohl schon gestanden?

„Komm zu mir, Kätzchen." Er winkte Yuugi zu sich heran und dieser ließ sich rittlings auf seinem Schoß nieder, um ihn vertrauensvoll aus seinen dunklen, violetten Augen anzublicken. Überrascht wanderten Atemus Hände ganz instinktiv auf die Oberschenkel des Jungen. Sie hatten zwar ihr allabendliches Massage-Ritual wieder aufgenommen und Atemu genoss es mehr denn je, doch ansonsten wahrten sie wie bisher einen respektvollen Abstand zueinander. Sie waren sich seit jener Nacht nie wieder so nahe gekommen und deshalb war Atemu über die plötzliche Intimität ihrer Pose ziemlich irritiert- allerdings auf eine sehr positive Weise. Anscheinend war es für Yuugi nicht nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Er empfand es offensichtlich nicht als Ausrutscher oder Fehler, worüber der junge Pharao seltsam erleichtert war.

Es schien ganz so, als wären doch nicht alle seine Gefühle im Reich der Schatten verschwunden. Einige waren geblieben, tief verschüttet, aber immer noch lebendig. Und dieser Junge schien sie alle nach und nach ans Tageslicht zu holen. Atemu wusste, dass Gefühle ein Zeichen von Schwäche waren, doch bei Yuugi konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Der Junge war viel zu faszinierend.

Eine Hand wanderte zu dem Gesicht des Kleineren und strich behutsam über dessen Wange. „Warum bleibst du bei mir?" Er hatte diese Frage nicht laut stellen wollen. Aber diese Worte waren ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf geschossen und sein Mund hatte eigenständig gehandelt.

Yuugi schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung. Und als er antwortete, war seine Stimme voller Aufrichtigkeit und liebevoller Wärme: „Ich kann Euch nicht verlassen, ohne dass es mir das Herz brechen würde."

Und etwas lösten diese Worte in Atemu aus. Etwas regte sich in ihm, das lange geschlafen hatte, doch er konnte nicht genau identifizieren, was es war. Und er hatte in diesem Moment auch besseres zu tun, als diesem Phänomen auf den Grund zu gehen. Er zog Yuugi enger an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Und als er begann, den kleineren Körper zu streicheln, ergab sich Yuugi beinahe willenlos seiner Zärtlichkeit und ließ sich widerstandslos erneut in den Himmel führen.

o

Unruhig rutschte Yuugi auf dem großen Bett des Pharaos hin und her. Er war so aufgeregt! Atemu feierte heute seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag und er würde dieses Fest an der Seite des jungen Herrschers miterleben. Wenn etwas neben der Grausamkeit und Gefühlskälte ihres Regenten unter den Menschen in Ägypten legandär war, dann seine rauschenden Feste, die er allerdings nur selten gab und noch seltener für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich machte. Yuugi hatte sich immer gewünscht, mal eines mitzuerleben.

Bis zur Hauptstadt würden sie etwas reiten müssen- Atemu hatte von einer Stunde gesprochen- und Yuugi war bereits den ganzen Morgen aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und abgelaufen. Solange, bis Atemu ihm entnervt und irritiert befohlen hatte, sich hin zu setzen. Der Junge freute sich auf die Feier, aber er wusste nicht genau, ob er auch heil dort ankommen würde. Schließlich hatte er noch nie auf einem Pferderücken gesessen. Die edlen Vierbeiner waren Prestige-Objekte der Mächtigen und er als Sohn eines einfachen Handwerkes hatte deshalb keinerlei Erfahrung im Umgang mit diesen Tieren.

„Und? Bist du bereit?" Atemu, der das Gemach noch einmal kurz verlassen hatte, um ein paar letzte Dinge vor seiner Abreise zu regeln, lehnte im Türrahmen und musterte Yuugi schmunzelnd. Der Junge hatte seinen Befehl tatsächlich auch dann noch befolgt, als er allein gewesen war.

„Natürlich, mein Pharao", strahlte Yuugi und sprang auf, im Begriff, an Atemu vorbei nach draußen zu stürmen. Doch eine Handbewegung des jungen Herrschers Ägyptens hielt ihn zurück.

„Einen Moment noch Kätzchen."

Verwundert blickte Yuugi ihn an. „Was denn? Stimmt etwas nicht? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Mit einen kleinen Lächeln trat Atemu näher und umfasste Yuugis Kinn liebevoll mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Wir kennen uns jetzt so schon so lange... wir wohnen seit beinahe einem dreiviertel Jahr zusammen in einem Gemach... warum gewöhnst du dir die Anrede „mein Pharao" nicht langsam ab, Kätzchen?"

„Aber...", begann Yuugi unsicher. „Es ist doch nur höflich und respektvoll Euch so zu nennen."

„Deinen Respekt hast du schon sehr viel öfter auf andere Weise ausgedrückt. Bei dir bin ich bereit, eine Ausnahme in der Etikette zu machen."

„Aber wa-"

Sanft legte ihm Atemu einen Finger auf die weichen Lippen. „Shhh. Frage nicht, warum. Nimm es einfach als gegeben hin."

Mit klopfendem Herzen schaute Yuugi zu ihm auf. „Und wie... und wie soll ich Euch dann nennen?"

Nun zögerte Atemu kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Ich denke Yami dürfte genügen."

Yuugi klappte schlichtweg der Unterkiefer auf den Boden und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen auf das Doppelte ihrer normalen Größe. „Y-Yami?", stotterte er ungläubig. „A-aber das ist der Name, bei dem euch nur Eure Eltern nennen dürfen. Ich bin nicht dazu priviligiert."

Er spürte, wie sich Atemu an ihn presste und er zurückgedrängt wurde, bis er sich schließlich liegend auf dem großen Bett des Pharaos wieder fand, Atemu über sich. „Oh doch, das bist du Yuugi. Mein Wort ist Gesetz und ich sage, dass du priviligierter bist, als es mein Vater je war. Du bist tausend Mal mehr wert als er."

Yuugi schluckte, um die Tränen der Freude zurück zu halten, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, welche Ehre ihm der Größere mit diesem Angebot zu kommen ließ... und es verriet ihm, dass seine Liebe nicht einseitig war. Auch wenn der Pharao es nicht sagte- möglicherweise existierte das Wort Liebe in seinem Wortschatz nicht einmal- so drückte diese Geste so viel Gefühl aus, dass Yuugi warm ums Herz wurde. „Sagt doch so etwas nicht...", flüsterte er und ließ seine Hände liebevoll durch Atemus Haare gleiten.

„Ich sage, was ich will. Ich bin der Gottkönig Ägyptens." Damit drückte er seine Lippen auf Yuugis, um den Kleineren leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Willig ging Yuugi auf das Spiel von Atemus Zunge ein und Glück pulsierte durch seinen gesamten Körper. Das konnte alles nur ein Traum sein. Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Er hatte manchmal von so einem Moment geträumt, doch er hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass es wirklich geschehen könnte.

Keuchend bog er sich Atemus streichelnden Händen entgegen, mit Gefühlen überladen und deswegen hochsensibel, und blinzelte desorientiert und verwirrt, als der warme Körper über ihm verschwand. Atemu hatte sich aufgerichtet und musterte ihn nun mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen. „Lass uns gehen, Kätzchen. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"

Für einen Moment war es Yuugi egal. Das Fest war vergessen und er wollte einfach nur hier bleiben, zusammen mit Atemu. Er war bereit, alles mit sich machen zu lassen und sich dem Älteren vollständig hinzugeben, doch dann siegte die Vernunft. Die Leute warteten auf ihren Herrscher. Es war alles bereit und arrangiert und es waren viele Gelder in die Festvorbereitungen geflossen, die nicht verschwendet werden durften.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen stand auch Yuugi wieder auf und nahm den Reiseumhang entgegen, den der Größer ihm reichte. Er legte ihn sich um die Schultern und ließ die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht fallen, ehe er Atemu nach draußen folgte.

Es würde das erste Mal seit vielen Monaten sein, dass er sich außerhalb des Palastes bewegte und er fragte sich, was ihn wohl erwartete. Als er ins helle Sonnenlicht trat, schloss er einen Moment geblendet die Augen, denn auch wenn es im Inneren des Palastes keineswegs dunkel war, so war das Licht dennoch gedämpft. Noch war es relativ kühl, denn die Sonne stand noch nicht lange am Himmel und die Prozession wollte die Hauptstadt erreicht haben, lange bevor das feurige Rad am tiefblauen, wolkenlosen Himmel seinen Höchststand erreicht hatte. Dafür war Yuugi extra früh von Atemu gweckt worden, doch der Junge fühlte sch keinswegs müde.

Und dann fiel Yuugis Blick auf ihre vierbeinigen Begleiter. Die Pferde des Pharaos waren auf Hochglanz gestriegelt worden und ihr Fell schimmerte nun seidig im Licht der Sonne. Und auch sie schienen zu spüren, dass der heutige Tag ein besonderer war. Unruhig traten sie von einem Bein auf das andere und scharten mit den Hufen über den festen, sandigen Boden des Innenhofes.

Wie selbstverständlich griff Atemu nach den Zügeln eines schneeweißen Hengstes, der für einige Momente in seinem unruhigen Tänzeln inne hielt und seinen Herrn zur Begrüßung mit dem samtigen Maul anstupste. Atemu legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Nase und streichelte ihn langsam zwischen den Nüstern, während er mit einer Kopfbewegung auf eine Braune deutete. „Das ist dein Pferd, Kätzchen. Hab keine Angst, sie ist lammfromm. Sie hat noch nie einen Reiter abgeworfen."

Yuugi fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippe als er auf das kastanienbraune Tier zutrat. Sie musterte ihn aus ihren dunkelbraunen Augen mit einem neugierigen Blick und schlug mit dem Kopf, als er zögernd nach den Zügeln griff. Um ein Haar hätte Yuugi sie erschrocken wieder fahren gelassen, doch als er einen halben Schritt zurücktrat, klammerte sich seine Hand ganz ungewollt daran.

Erst als die Stute wieder still stand und sich gleichmütig mit dem Schweif schlagend die Insekten vom Leib hielt, traute sich Yuugi wieder näher. Unsicher legte er eine Hand auf ihren Hals und strich bewundernd daran herab. Die Pferde des Pharaos waren wirklich ausgezeichnet gepflegt. Ihr Fell fühlte sich an, wie die seidenen Bettwäsche, in der Yuugi mit Atemu schlief, und glänzte genauso.

Doch als er einen Blick auf ihren Rücken warf, bekam er arge Zweifel. Es lag zwar eine Decke darauf, die mit einem Gurt um ihren Bauch festgemacht war, aber ansonsten gab es keinen weiteren Halt für den Reiter. Und wie sollte er überhaupt hinauf kommen? Da er nun sehr klein war, war der Rücken der Stute auf Augenhöhe und da es augenscheinlich keine Aufstiegshilfen gab (1), bezweifelte der Junge, dass er jemals auf dieses Pferd kommen würde.

Außerdem befürchtete er, dass er mit diesem großen Tier überhaupt nicht zurecht kommen würde. Wie zum Beipiel wurde es denn gelenkt? Doch nicht etwa mit diesen beiden Leinen, die er gerade in den Händen hielt! Das konnte doch unmöglich genügen, um so ein starkes Tier im Zaum zu halten!

„Gibt es ein Problem, Kätzchen?", fragte Atemu stirnrunzelnd, der Yuugis zögerliche Annährung an die Stute beobachtet hatte. „Sie frisst dich sicher nicht."

Yuugi blickte sich zu ihm um und irgendwie wirkte sein Blick hilfesuchend, fand der junge Pharao. Dann nährte sich der kleinere Junge ihm schüchtern, sein Pferd am Zügel mit sich führend, und sah ihn scheu an.

„Ich habe noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen. Und ehrlich gesagt, sie machen mir ein bisschen Angst... könnte ich nicht... könnte ich nicht mit Euch reiten?", fragte er, die Augen groß und bittend.

Atemu lachte leise und stimmt dann zu. Er befahl einem Sklaven, Yuugis Stute zurück in den Stall zu bringen und winkte den erleichterten Jungen dann zu sich heran. „Okay, greif einfach in die Mähne... so, siehst du?" Er demonstrierte es kurz. „Und dann schwing' dich auf seinen Rücken."

Misstrauisch musterte Yuugi den Schimmel. Er war noch zwei handbreit größer als die braune Stute und wirkte auch viel kräftiger. Und als der Junge dem Pferd in die Augen sah, hatte er das Gefühl, dass auch der Hengst ihn argwöhnisch musterte. „Ähm... gibt es nicht vielleicht noch eine andere Methode?"

Seufzend winkte Atemu einen weiteren Sklaven heran, der Yuugi per Räuberleiter auf das große Tier half. Das ging so schnell und kraftvoll, dass der zierliche Junge beinahe wieder auf der anderen Seite heruntegepurzelt wäre. Schnell presste er seine Beine an die Seiten des Hengstes und krallte sich in die weiße Mähne. Das Pferd schnaubte und tänzelte zur Seite, doch Atemu hielt die Zügel fest in der Hand und beruhigte seinen Schimmel rasch wieder, bevor er sich hinter Yuugi auf dessen Rücken schwang.

Und als Yuugi je einen von Atemus Armen auf jeder Seite spürte, die ihn umschlossen, damit der Pharao die Zügel halten konnte, fühlte sich der Kleinere gleich viel sicherer. Sicher, so ein Pferd war eine verdammt wackelige Angelegenheit, aber mit den Armen seines Liebsten um sich konnte ihm ja nicht mehr viel passieren. Richtig?

Und die Sicht vom Pferderücken aus hatte schon etwas für sich. Plötzlich konnte Yuugi auf alle herabblicken, obwohl er sonst immer aufschauen musste. Eine sehr interessante Perspektive.

Dann trieb Atemu seinen Hengst an und Yuugi, der nicht darauf gefasst war, dass sich das Pferd plötzlich in Bewegung setzte, klammerte sich wieder ängstlich in die Mähne. „Hab keine Angst", raunte Atemu ihm plötzlich leise ins Ohr. „Ich passe schon auf dich auf."

Dankbar lächelte Yuugi ihn über die Schulter hinweg an und entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Gut so", sagte der Pharao leise. „Und nun versuch nicht gegen das Pferd zu arbeiten. Versuche ein Gefühl für seine Bewegungen zu bekommen und sie mitzumachen. Du musst hier", er legte ein Hand auf Yuugis Hüfte und dem Jüngeren wurde plötzlich ziemlich warm „beweglicher werden. Nicht so steif, mein Kätzchen."

Yuugi versuchte, das angenehme Kribbeln, das von der Stelle ausging, an der Atemu seine Hand hatte, zu ignorieren und stattdessen die Anweisungen des Älteren zu befolgen. Und als es ihm endlich gelungen war, wechselte die Prozession in eine schnellere Gangart und Yuugi hatte dasselbe Problem erneut.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit später (so empfand es zumindest Yuugi...) zügelten sie ihre Tiere wieder, um ihnen eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen und Yuugi war froh darüber. Es mochte ja Spaß machen, ein Pferd im sanft wiegenden Schritt zu reiten...doch der holprige Trab war einfach grausam und Galopp eindeutig viel zu schnell, dafür, dass es keine Sicherungen gegen das Herunterfallen gab. Jedenfalls fühlte sich der Junge inzwischen ziemlich durchgerüttelt.

Atemu hatte unterdessen ganz andere Probleme. Ihm war die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, was für ein Ausdruck für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Yuugis Augen gelegen hatte, als er ihn am Morgen zurück auf das Bett gedrängt hatte. Der junge Pharao war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er viel weiter hätte gehen können. Sein Kätzchen war so willig wie nie zuvor gewesen... und doch hatte ihn etwas davon abgehalten. Vielleicht befürchtete er, es zu überstürzen und den Jüngeren zu etwas zu drängen, zu dem er eigentlich noch nicht bereit war.

Vielleicht lag es aber daran, dass er diesen unschuldigen Geschöpf nicht weh tun wollte. Auch wenn er bisher nur mit Frauen geschlafen hatte, so war er doch ausreichend theoretisch unterrichtet, was den Akt zwischen zwei Männern betraf und er wusste, dass es für den Passiven oft nicht völlig schmerzfrei war. Und auch wenn er sonst kein Problem damit hatte, anderen weh zu tun und ihr Leid meist sogar auf beinahe perverse Art genoss, so drehte es ihm den Magen um, wenn er sich das ebenmäßige Gesicht seines kleinen Gesellschafters schmerzverzerrt vorstellte.

Vielleicht war es auch diese Hemmschwelle gewesen, die ihn am Morgen davon abgehalten hatte, ernst zu machen und sich zu nehmen, was Yuugi so offensichtlich bereit war zu geben und- vermutlich unbewusst- anbot. Doch nichtsdestotrotz war es ein erregender Anblick gewesen... und Yuugis Körper hatte sich während des gesamten Rittes gleichmäßig an seinem gerieben...

Er nahm die Zügel in eine Hand und ließ die andere Hand unter Yuugis Reiseumhang gleiten, um seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Der Junge keuchte überrascht auf, lehnte sich dann jedoch entspannt gegen ihn, um die Streicheleinheiten zu genießen. Doch schnell wurde Atemus Hand fordernder und Yuugi spürte wie sein Unterkörper darauf reagierte. Verlegen wollte er sich wieder aufsetzen, um etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen und sich wieder zu beruhigen, doch er wurde zurück gegen Atemu gedrückt. Die Hand auf seinem Oberkörper verschwand kurz und kurz darauf glitt seine Kapuze nach einem beharrlichen Zupfen von seinem Kopf. Dann war wie Hand wieder da- dieses Mal auf seinem Oberschenkel.

Yuugi wollte ganz instinktiv die Beine etwas spreizen, doch das stellte sich als sehr schwierig heraus, wenn er nicht im selbem Moment vom Pferd fallen wollte.

„Was hältst du von einem Spiel, Kätzchen?", wisperte Atemu an seinem Ohr.

„Was... was für ein... Spiel?", fragte Yuugi leise zurück, ziemlich ablenkt durch die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, die seinem Intimbereich immer wieder gefährlich nahe kam.

„Lass uns sehen, ob ich dich zum Höhepunkt bringen kann, ohne dass jemand etwas mitbekommt... wenn ja, hast du gewonnen und darfst dir etwas wünschen."

„Und... und wenn nicht?" Yuugi fiel es inzwischen immer schwerer, zusammenhängend zu denken, denn sein Blut floss längst nicht mehr in Richtung Gehirn.

Atemu zog die Konturen von Yuugis Ohr mit der Zunge nach und saugte dann behutsam an seinem Ohrläppchen. Der Junge erschauderte. „Ich werde das hier abbrechen, sobald jemand etwas merkt. Ich denke, es ist Strafe genug, wenn du unbefriedigt bleibst..." Damit ließ er seine Hand ohne Vorwarnung über Yuugis Schritt reiben und dieser konnte im letzten Moment ein lautes Stöhnen zurückbeißen und drückte sich stattdessen enger gegen Atemu.

Dieser schloss die Augen, um seine Selbstkontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten, denn Yuugi war nicht der Einzige, der inzwischen hochgradig erregt war. Und zu spüren, wie der Jüngere unter seiner Hand hart wurde, hatte nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen.

„Z-zu eng", keuchte Yuugi leise und Atemu verstand den Wink. Er schob die Hose des Jungen so weit herunter wie es ging und umfasste dessen Erektion nun ohne irgendwelche stofflichen Barrieren. Yuugi presste die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um keinen Laut entweichen zu lassen und weil er nicht wusste, wohin sonst mit den aufgestauten Gefühlen, begann er sich gleichmäßig, im Rhythmus von Atemus Streicheleinheiten, an dem Körper hinter sich zu reiben.

Atemu lehnte sich gegen Yuugis Körper, stöhnte ihm leise ins Ohr und fühlte den Kleineren erschaudern. Offensichtlich erregte es ihn noch mehr, denn er drückte sich mit mehr Nachdruck gegen den Schritt des Pharaos, dessen Atmung inzwischen schnell und unregelmäßig war. Es tat so gut, sein Kätzchen auf diese Weise zu spüren... so willig... so vertrauensvoll... so nahe...

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Yuugis, der anscheinend alle Mühe hatte, still zu bleiben. Seine Atmung war schnell und hastig, die Hände hatten sich in der Mähne des Pferdes so sehr verkrampft, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. „Ahhh... bei Ra... jahhh...", hauchte er fast unhörbar und nun war es an Atemu zu erschaudern. Unglaublich, wie die Erregung des Kleineren immer wieder auf ihn wirkte...

Seine Lenden kribbelten und er spürte, dass er mit jeder Bewegung von Yuugis Hüften, die sich gegen ihn rieben, seinem eigenen Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Seine Finger umkreisten Yuugis Eichel, verteilten die Flüssigkeit dort und der Junge erbebte unter seinen Fingern. Eine Hand löste sich plötzlich von der Mähne und er biss sich hart darauf, um das laute Stöhnen zu ersticken. Ganz gelang es ihm freilich nicht, aber inzwischen war es Atemu egal, ob es jemand mitbekam- was wahrscheinlich war. Aber niemand würde es wagen, einen Blick zu ihnen zu werfen, denn sie kannten das Gesetz. Und wer wollte schon das Augenlicht verlieren, nur weil er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Yuugi geworfen hatte?

Und sie waren beide so nahe an ihrem Höhepunkt... aufzuhören hätte mehr Willenkraft erfordert, als der junge Pharao im Moment aufbringen wollte.

„M-mein Pharao...", keuchte Yuugi erregt und Atemu umfasste Yuugi wieder ganz, hielt seine Hand aber ganz still und der Jüngere wimmerte leise.

„Wie heiße ich?", raunte Atemu ihm ins Ohr, seine Stimme rau von seiner eigenen Erregung.

„Y-Y-Yami", stotterte Yuugi hastig, längst nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne und schob sich der Hand in seinem Schritt entgegen.

Zufrieden mit der Antwort und seltsam berührt vom Klang seines Namens aus Yuugis Mund, begann Atemu ihn in schnellen, gleichmäßigen Zügen zu streicheln. Yuugi drückte den Rücken durch, presste sich dabei besonders fest gegen Atemus Erektion und riss die Augen auf. Und der Ältere wusste, dass er Kleinere jeden Moment kommen würde. Begierig wartete auf diesen Augenblick, auf diesen Anblick.

Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hätte war, die Hand, die sich plötzlich unter seinen Rock geschlichen hatte und ihn etwas ungeschickt berührte, denn in ihrer Position war das ein recht schwieriges Unterfangen. Das gab ihm den Rest. Er drückte sich eng an Yuugi und mit einem leisen Stöhnen fand er seine Erlösung, im selben Moment, als der Jüngere den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ und in seiner Hand kam.

Außer Atem lehnte sich Yuugi vorneüber, für einen Moment zu schwach, um sich wie besessen an das Pferd zu klammern, um nicht herunterzufallen, während Atemu seine Hand sauber leckte und ebenfalls versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ihr seid unmöglich", sagte der Junge leise, richtete seine Kleidung und lächelte. Atemu grinste nur und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper vor sich.

o

Als sie schließlich die Stadt erreichten, in der das Fest stattfinden sollte, herrschte überall schon geschäftiger Trubel. Neugierig musterte Yuugi die Menschen um sich herum. So viele verschiedene Gesichter, so viele verschiedene Trachten. Wie aufregend! Doch das allgegenwärtige Murmeln und Summen der vielen Stimmen verstummte plötzlich und die Bewegung der Masse kam mit einem Ruck zur Ruhe, als sie von der königlichen Leibgarde zur Seite gedrängt wurden und sich ehrfürchtig zu Boden warfen.

Atemu hingegen schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Mit unbewegter Miene, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, ritt er an ihnen vorüber und schien überhaupt keine Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen. Einen Arm hatte er immer noch um Yuugis Taille gelegt und der Junge hatte sich zufrieden lächelnd gegen ihn gelehnt und konnte sich nicht satt sehen.

So lange hatte er schon einmal herkommen wollen... und jetzt tat er es sogar in den Armen des Pharaos... – Ich träume – dachte Yuugi etwas zusammenhanglos und wünschte sich, nie wieder aufzuwachen.

Atemu hingegen beschäftigeten ganz andere Gedanken. Die Menschen um ihn herum waren ihm egal und auch, was sie wohl denken mochten, wenn sie ihn mit Yuugi ihm Arm sahen (_falls_ jemand dreist genug war, aufzublicken). Es fühlte sich zu angenehm an, den kleinen, warmen Körper an seinem zu spüren, um sein Kätzchen wegzudrücken. Aber dafür spürte er ein sehr unangenehmes Ziehen an seiner Hüfte. Genau dort, wo sich die Tätowierung befand. Ein Ziehen, dass sich in genau diesem Moment zu einem schmerzhaften Brennen steigerte.

Unbewusst drückte er Yuugi enger an sich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Es tat weh! Und statt besser zu werden, wurde es schlimmer. Der Schmerz pulsierte durch seinen Körper und die Umgebung begann plötzlich zu verschwimmen. Es erinnerte ein wenig an die Vernichtung eines seiner Monster in einem Schattenduell, nur schlimmer. Viel schlimmer und konzentrierter. – Irgendetwas stimmt nicht – dachte Atemu, halb benommen vom Schmerz.

„-mi? Yami?" Yuugis besorgte Stimme klang unendlich weit weg und schaffte es kaum, den Nebel, der Atemus Sinne umgab, zu durchdringen. Sein Griff um den Kleineren verstärkte sich als Antwort, aber zu mehr war er im Moment nicht in der Lage.

Und gerade, als er dachte, der Schmerz würde ihn wahnsinnig machen, begann er abzuklingen. Erleichtert entspannte der junge Pharao seine verkrampfte Muskulatur wieder und öffnete die Augen (wann zum Teufel hatte er sie geschlossen?), nachdem der beißende Schmerz einem kaum wahrnehmbarem Ziehen gewichen war.

Sein Blick traf auf die zutiefst besorgen dunkelvioletten Augen von Yuugi, der ihn ängstlich musterte. Mit den Händen hatte er sich an dem Arm festgekrallt, mit dem der Pharao ihn an sich drückte.

„Schon gut, Kätzchen. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Er lächelte, doch das schien Yuugi nicht wirklich zu beruhigen. Seine großen, unschuldigen Augen ruhten immer noch auf dem Älteren; mit einem Ausdruck bei dem Atemu warm ums Herz wurde. Er wusste, er war der Gottkönig Ägytens und musste deshalb niemandem etwas erklären oder sich rechfertigen, aber trotdzem hatte er das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, dieses wundervolle Geschöpf in seinen Armen zu beruhigen.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Yuugis weichen Haare, atmete zufrieden dessen Geruch ein und murmelte dann. „Es ist wirklich okay. Es war nur ein Krampf." Das war nicht wirklich gelogen, aber es war definitiv auch nicht die Wahrheit. Doch Atemu wusste nicht, wie er die Wahrheit erklären sollte. Es war einfach zu merkwürdig. Und immer noch wurde er das Gefühl einer unsichtbaren Bedrohung nicht los. Etwas stimmte nicht und er wusste nicht, was es war. Er musste acht geben. Auf sich und vor allem auf Yuugi.

Dieser seufzte leise und wandte seinen Blick wieder der Menge zu. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Pharao ihm etwas verschwieg und das machte ihn ein wenig traurig. Aber andererseits- wer war er schon? Natürlich würde Atemu ihm nicht alle seine Geheimnisse anvertrauen. Plötzlich schien die farbenfrohe Umgebung viel grauer zu sein und sein Herz schmerzte. – Ich liebe dich –, dachte der Kleinere mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung und schmiegte sich enger an den Größeren. –Natürlich wirst du meine Gefühle niemals erwidern, aber verschließ dich nicht vor mir. Lass mich an deinem Leben teilhaben. Wenigstens das gestatte mir. –

Er war so versunken in seine trüben Gedanken, dass er sich beinahe erschrocken aufsetzte, als Atemu ihn plötzlich losließ und der warme, schützende Körper hinter ihm verschwand. „Komm!" Der Pharao war abgestiegen und hatte Yuugi beide Arme entgegen gestreckt, um diesem behilflich zu sein. Und in einer ganz natürlichen Bewegung glitt der Junge vom Rücken des Hengstes in die Umarmung des Älteren, die eigenen Arme um dessen Hals geschlungen. Atemu streichelte ihm kurz zärtlich über den Kopf und schob ihn dann behutsam von sich.

Yuugi spürte, wie der junge Pharao an seinem Halsband herumnestelte und als er sich fragte, was das sollte, kam bereits ein Sklave herbei geeilt. Er trug ein rotes Samtkissen, auf dem etwas lag, das aussah wie eine filigrane goldene... Leine? Seit wann benutzte Atemu so etwas?

„Eine Leine?" fragte Yuugi stirnrunzelnd, doch bevor er zu einem wirklichen Protest ansetzen konnten, hörte er ein leises _Klick_ und die Leine war befestigt. Irritiert hob er die Hand und ertastete auf der vormals glatten, goldenen Oberfläche seines Halsbandes ein kleine Erhebung, die die Befestigung möglich gemacht hatte. Was für ein seltsames Schmuckstück. Änderte es etwa nach Atemus Willen seine Form?

„Ich will nicht, dass du mir verloren gehst, Kätzchen." Tatsächlich war die Vorstellung, Yuugi könnte von ihm getrennt werden, ein Albtraum, der Atemu seit mehreren Tagen beschäftigt hatte. Inzwischen hatte es sich sicher im ganzen Land herum gesprochen, dass er nun einen Gesellschafter hatte, der ihm nicht mehr von der Seite wich. Und sicher vermuteten viele richtig, wie viel ihm an dem kleinen Jungen lag. Gerade, wenn so viele Menschen auf einmal zusammen kamen, war es ein Leichtes, sich in der Menge heranzuschleichen, den Jungen zu packen und wieder in der Menge unterzutauchen.

Natürlich würde Atemu das verlange Lösegeld zahlen (und die Entführer hinterher ausfindig machen lassen und vernichten), aber die Vorstellung, was Yuugi in der Zeit bis zu seiner Freilassung möglicherweise widerfahren könnte, drehte Atemu den Magen um. Er hatte das Bild von Junias über seinem Kätzchen sehr wohl noch vor Augen. Und was, wenn sie den Jungen nicht frei ließen? Wenn sie das Lösegeld nahmen und ihm die Kehle durchschnitten? Der Zorn des Pharaos würde sie vernichtend treffen, aber das brachte Atemu den Jungen auch nicht zurück.

Nein, es war besser, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Auch wenn es Yuugi nicht gefiel, an der Leine zu gehen, so war es besser, als wenn der Junge plötzlich verschwunden war. Auch der Pharao konnte seine Augen schließlich nicht überall haben. Und was seine Wachmannschaften anging... denen vertraute er schon lange nicht mehr.

„Lass uns gehen." Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung und Yuugi folgte ihm zunächst etwas widerwillig. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, plötzlich an die Leine gelegt worden zu sein. Er wünschte sich, Atemu hätte es gelassen. Es war das eine, freiwillig bei Atemu zu bleiben. Das tat er gerne, weil er ihn liebte. Aber mit dieser Leine nahm ihm der Pharao alle Freiheit und es wirkte wie ein Zwang. Zwänge hatte Yuugi noch nie gemocht.

Seufzend trottete er hinter Atemu her und warf verstohlene Blicke um sich. Die Menschen zu beiden Seiten ihres Weges hatten sich zu Boden geworfen und Yuugi wusste, eigentlich sollte er dazu gehören. Schließlich war er sein Vater nur ein einfacher Handwerker gewesen. Stattdessen schritt er aufrecht hinter Atemu her und der Pharao persönlich sorgte nun für sein Wohl. Bei diesem Gedanken meldete sich das gewohnte Herzflattern und Yuugi wurde ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze.

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne und seine Augen wurden vor Erstaunen kugelrund. Das Gebäude, auf das sie zusteuerten, war kaum weniger prächtig als der eigentliche königliche Palast. Und obwohl Yuugi dort nun seit einem dreiviertel Jahr lebte, hatte er sich immer noch nicht richtig an all die Pracht gewöhnt. Sie erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Er fragte sich, wie viele solcher und ähnlicher Paläste wohl noch in Ägypten existierten. Vielleicht würde er sie im Laufe der Zeit ja alle zu Gesicht bekommen.

Nachdem sie das angenehm kühle Gebäude betreten hatten, reichte Yuugi seinen Reiseumhang einem bereit stehenden Sklaven und ließ sich dann von Atemu durch die langen, breiten Gänge zum Thronsaal führen. Die Türen wurden ihnen von zwei Wachen geöffnet, die sich respektvoll verneigten. Und während Atemu auf seinem Thron Platz nahm, ließ sich Yuugi auf den Kissen daneben nieder und erwartete eigentlich, dass der junge Pharao nun die Leine von seinem Halsband entfernen würde, doch er wartete vergebens darauf.

Atemu hielt die goldene Leine immer noch fest umschlossen und Yuugi schmiegte seine Wange mit einem leisen Seufzen gegen die Hand des Älteren, die auf der Lehne des Throns ruhte. Hatte der Herrscher Ägyptens wirklich solche Angst, er würde ihm weglaufen? Dabei war es doch etwas, das Yuugi niemals übers Herz bringen würde.

Einen Moment ruhte Atemus Blick auf seinem kleineren Gefährten, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen undeutbar, doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt durch die Ankündigung, dass die ersten Gratulanten eingetroffen waren.

Staunend verfolgte Yuugi die scheinbar nicht enden wollende Prozession, die einer nach dem anderen niederknieten und dem Pharao ihre Aufwartung machten und ihm Geschenke überreichten. Kostbare Stoffe, Sklaven und Sklavinnen, exotische Tiere, Kamele, Pferde, weitere Frauen für seinen Harem, Räucherwerk, Salben, erlesenen Speisen, Gold und so vieles mehr, das Yuugis Augen vor Staunen groß werden ließ. Ein Schreiber, der etwas abseits stand, hielt alles akribisch fest.

Doch während Yuugi ganz gefesselt vom Aufmarsch der Gratulanten war, langweilte sich Atemu. Er kannte das nun schon zur Genüge. Jedes Jahr dasselbe. Wieder, viele Dinge, die er nicht brauchte, die ihn aber milde stimmen sollten. Und wieder viele schmeichelnde Worte, die alle gelogen waren. Er sagte aber nichts dazu- er kannte seine Pflicht als Herrscher- und nickte alles ab, den Anschein von Zufriedenheit erweckend.

Voller Ungeduld fragte er sich, wann der Strom der Besucher denn endlich abreißen würde und seine Hand fand ihren Weg in Yuugis weiches Haar, um ihn zu kraulen. Aber eigentlich wollte Atemu den Jungen viel näher bei sich haben. Doch das musste warten, bis alle Geschenke überreicht waren und seine Aufgaben als Pharao erfüllt waren. Er hatte gerade noch genug Selbstbeherrschung, um zu verhindern, dass die Finger seiner anderen Hand nicht ungeduldig auf die Lehne des Throns trommelte. Und ihm wurde wieder einmal klar, warum er solche Feierlichkeiten hasste.

Nachdem endlich das letzte Geschenk überreicht war, war es Zeit für Bittsteller. Aber natürlich nicht solche aus dem einfachen Volk. Es waren zumeist Fürsten aus den Provinzen Ägyptens oder aus anderen Ländern, die ihre Bitten vortrugn. Atemu hörte sie sich alle an, versprach den meisten, darüber nachzudenken und lehnte einige von vornherein ab. (Zum Beispiel die Bitte um Beistand gegen die Fürstendynastie des jeweiligen Nachbarstaates. Bei Ra- wie dumm waren diese Leute eigentlich, dass sie sich mit einer solchen Bitte hierher bemühten! Ägypten führte selbst gerade Krieg gegen einen aufmüpfigen Staat an seiner Grenze- wie kamen diese Dummköpfe auf die Idee, der Pharao würde sie in einer solchen Situation bei ihren Kleinkriegen um Macht und Besitz unterstützen!)

Doch schließlich war auch das erledigt und nun, am späten Nachmittag, begann endlich der vergnügliche Teil des Tages. Musik wurde gespielt, Essen aufgetischt und der Pharao hatte endlich ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst. Ein Sklave kam herbei, verbeugte sich tief und bot seinem Herrn Weintrauben auf einem silbernen Tablett an.

Atemus Hand verließ Yuugis Haare und als dieser irritiert die genüßlich geschlossenen Augen öffnete, lächelte Atemu. „Komm, Kätzchen." Dabei klopfte er sich mit einer Hand auf die Oberschenkel und Yuugi errötete, ließ sich aber trotzdem ohne zu Zögern auf dem Schoß seines geliebten Pharaos nieder. Er schmiegte sich glücklich an Atemu und ließ sich bereitwillig mit den Trauben füttern, die der Ältere von dem dargebotenen Tablett nahm.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als sich Yuugi gähnend und müde blinzelnd auf Atemus Schoß zusammenrollte. Das Fest dauerte noch immer an, mit ungebrochener Fröhlichkeit, obwohl der eine oder andere inzwischen nicht mehr richtig stehen konnte. Aber man unterhielt sich gut und laut und wurde zudem noch exquisit verköstigt.

Nur Yuugi wurde es langsam zu viel. Er wollte eigentlich nur ins Bett. Er wollte sich an Atemu schmiegen und dann in seinen Armen einschlafen. Der Junge seufzte leise und fragte sich, wie lange er wohl noch durchhalten musste und wo sie überhaupt schlafen würden. Hier? Oder würden sie mitten in der Nacht noch zurück reiten? Darauf war Yuugi nicht besonders erpicht.

„Bist du müde?", fragte Atemu ihn leise und streichelte über seinen Rücken.

„Ja", seufzte Yuugi und schloss die Augen.

„Gut, dann schlaf jetzt. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir ins Bett kommen."

„Schlafen wir denn hier?"

Atemu lachte leise. „Natürlich. Was hast du denn gedacht? Es ist viel zu gefährlich, im Dunkeln zurück zu reiten."

„Gut", murmelte Yuugi.

„Eins noch bevor du einschläfst Kätzchen." Sanft hob Atemu Yuugis Kopf an und Yugi erschrak ein wenig, als er sah, wie ernst der Blick des jungen Pharaos war. „Sollte mir entwas zustoßen, nimm das Puzzle an dich. Es darf nicht in die falschen Hände geraten, hörst du? Nimm es und wenn es sein muss, zerstöre es. Aber niemand außer dir und mir darf es berühren. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Yuugi fühlte, wie sich sein Herz ängstlich zusammen zog. Wie kam Atemu plötzlich auf dieses Thema? Stand ihnen etwas Schlimmes bevor, von dem Yuugi noch nichts wusste? Er schmiegte sich eng an den Älteren. „Nein", erwiderte er leise. „Euch wird nichts passieren. Euch _darf _nichts passieren. Ich brauche Euch wie die Luft zum Atmen" Damit drückte er seine Lippen zärtlich auf Atemus und dieser erwiderte den Kuss sanft, bevor er Yuugi wieder ein Stück von sich fortdrückte.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass mir etwas passieren _wird_, nur, dass mir etwas passieren _könnte_. Und für diesen Fall will ich vorgesorgt haben. Versprich mir, auf das Millenniumspuzzle Acht zu geben. In den falschen Händen kann es eine furchtbare Waffe sein."

„Yami..."

Atemus Griff wurde fester. „Versprich es!"

Yuugi nickte schließlich. „In Ordnung. Ich verspreche es. Aber Ihr müsst mir auch etwas versprechen. Lasst mich niemals alleine. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, euch zu verlieren." Seine großen Augen wurden flehend und Atemu spürte, wie dieser Blick sein Herz berührte. Er würde diesen Augen wohl niemals widerstehen können.

„Nein, Yuugi. Ich habe nicht vor dich alleine zu lassen. Du gehörst mir. Und ich bleibe immer bei dir." Damit drückte er Yuugis Kopf sanft gegen sich. „Nun schlaf. Wir reden ein anderes Mal weiter."

Doch Yuugis Müdigkeit war verflogen. Er blieb mit offenen Augen an Atemu gekuschelt sitzen und hatte Angst. Angst um Atemu. Angst ihn zu verlieren. Und plötzlich meinte er ganz deutlich zu spüren, dass die Zukunft nichts Gutes für sie bereit hielt. Dass sich über ihren Köpfen ein Sturm zusammen braute, dem sie nicht gewachsen war. Der Junge hoffte, dass er sich in diesem Punkt schwer irrte. Er schloss die Augen und seine Lippen bewegten sich in einem lautlosen Gebet zu Ra.

„Allmächtiger Ra! Ich bitte dich, erhöre mich! Beschütze meine Liebe. Beschütze deinen Sohn. Fege die Feinde in seinem Angesicht hinweg und halte einen Schutzschild über ihn. Ich bitte dich, erhöre mich! Atemu darf nichts passieren. Und wenn ich mein eigenes Leben opfern muss..."

Yami+schweigt+

Fellfie: Was ist? Hast du gar nichts zu meckern?

Yami+schweigt+

Fellfie+beugt sich zu Yuugi+flüstert+ Was ist mit ihm? Das ist mir unheimlich...

Yuugi+zuckt mit den Schultern+ Ich weiß auch nicht... o.O

Yami+packt Fellfie plötzlich am Kragen+faucht+ Wenn du Yuugi sterben lässt, dann verbanne ich dich endgültig ins Reich der Schatten klar!

Fellfie: o.O … Ähm...äh... a bit protective today, hm+sweatdrop+

Yami+lässt Fellfie los+zieht Yuugi an sich+ Stirbt er, kann dir niemand mehr helfen +glare+

Fellfie o.O Wer sagt überhaupt, dass Yuugi stirbt?

Yami+deathglare+ In Ordnung. Wenn doch, sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt+stapft mit Yuugi im Schlepptau von der Bildfläche+

Fellfie: -.- Ich sag gar nichts mehr. Hast du nun davon +Zunge rausstreckt und auch verschwindet+

(1) Steigbügel wurden nämlich erst später von den Hunnen erfunden .


	10. Der Hinterhalt

Das Lied („Und wenn ein Lied") gehört nicht mir, sondern den Söhnen Mannheims, wie bekannt sein dürfte

Warnung: Blood, violence

>>... >> Gesang

Teil: 10/11

**Kapitel 9 - Der Hinterhalt**

Schwer atmend lehnte Atemu an der Wand, die Augen geschlossen und eine Hand auf seine Tätowierung gepresst. Schon wieder. Es ging schon wieder los. Seit seiner Geburtstagsfeier vor wenigen Wochen hatte er ein beständiges Ziehen an dieser Stelle verspürt. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger stark, doch immer präsent. Nun ja... fast immer. Wenn Yuugis schlanke Finger über diese Stelle strichen, dann verschwand das Ziehen, um einem anderen, wesentlich angenehmeren Gefühl Platz zu machen.

Doch es blieb nicht nur bei diesem Ziehen. Manchmal gab es Schübe heftiger Schmerzen und nur die jahrelang antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung hinderte Atemu daran aufzuschreien und sich unter Qualen zu Boden zu sinken. Er hatte es mit verschiedenen Schmerztränken probiert, die seine Heiler zusammen gemischt hatten, doch nichts half. Der Schmerz blieb.

Und jede dieser Schmerzwellen machte das Gefühl der Bedrohung noch deutlicher.

Und auch jetzt hatte sich das Brennen wieder seines Körpers bemächtig. Es fühlte sich an, als würden kleine Flammen ihn langsam von innen heraus auffressen. Sein Geist war unfokussiert, unfähig, etwas anderes außer diese Schmerzen wahrzunehmen und Atemu war dankbar dafür, dass er alleine auf diesem Gang war. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen. Und im Moment war er nicht in der Lage, die Fassade des kalten, unnahbaren Pharao aufrecht zu erhalten.

Und er war froh, dass Yuugi jetzt nicht bei ihm war. Er hatte darum gebeten, in den Garten gehen zu dürfen und Atemu hatte es ihm widerwillig erlaubt. Jetzt gratulierte er sich zu dieser klugen Entscheidung. Sein Kätzchen würde sich nur wieder um ihn sorgen. Er hatte diese Anfälle jetzt ein paar Mal miterlebt und jedes Mal war er ängstlicher und besorgter geworden.

Er hatte versucht, Atemu zum Reden zu bringen, doch der junge Pharao schwieg beharrlich zu dem Thema. Er wollte Yuugi nicht belasten. Das war etwas, mit dem er alleine fertig werden musste. Doch andererseits sah er, dass sein Schweigen dem Jungen genauso zu schaffen machte. Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte er ich doch die Wahrheit sagen. Nicht, dass Yuugi dann beruhigt sein würde. Schmerzen, von denen man nicht wusste, woher sie kamen, waren definitiv etwas, dass jedem normalen Menschen Sorgen bereiten sollte.

Und plötzlich schien ein kleiner Lichtstrahl in seinen dunklen, von Schmerzen betäubten Geist zu fallen. Yuugi... ja... wenn seine Berührungen das Ziehen zum Verschwinden brachten, vielleicht konnten sie dann auch dieses Brennen lindern? Er als Pharao sollte es nicht nötig haben, die Hilfe von anderen zu beanspruchen, er sollte alle Schwierigkeiten in seinem Leben selbst bewältigen können, doch dieser Schmerz machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wenn er nicht bald verschwand, würde ein Unglück geschehen.

Atemu stieß sich von der Wand ab und taumelte dann in Richtung Garten; nur einen Gedanken im Kopf: Yuugi. Er musste zu ihm. Dann würde alles besser werden. Mit Sicherheit. Wenn sein Kätzchen bei ihm war, war alles wieder gut. Als er aus dem kühlen Palast hinaus in den heißen, hellen Garten stolperte, schloss er für einen Moment geblendet die Augen, bevor er sein Kätzchen suchte.

Der Schmerz schnürte ihm die Luft ab, als er den Jungen endlich im Schatten einer Pflanze mit großen, ausladenden Blättern entdeckte. Yuugi hatte sich gemütlich ausgestreckt und döste vor sich ihn. Erleichtert wankte Atemu auf ihn zu und ging neben ihm auf die Knie, eine Hand streichelte verloren über Wange des Jüngeren.

Erschrocken riss Yuugi die Augen auf, beruhigte sich aber gleich wieder, als er sah, wer ihn da berührt hatte. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Yami? Was ist los? Ihr seht so blass aus..." Doch ein Blick in die rubinroten Augen, die er so sehr liebte, verriet ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

Rasch setzte er sich auf und legte Atemu besorgt die Hände auf die Schultern. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder! Kann ich denn gar nichts für Euch-"

Yuugi verstummte schlagartig, als Atemu eine seiner Hände nahm und sie auf die Stelle presste, an der seine Tätowierung saß. Dann lehnte sich der Ältere vor, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Yuugis Schulter und blieb bewegungslos sitzen. Der Junge errötete und blickte etwas verwirrt auf den Herrscher Ägyptens herab. Ihm erschloss sich der Sinn hinter dieser Handlung nicht, aber er schwieg fürs Erste.

Dann, als er spürte, dass Atemus Atmung wieder ruhiger und regelmäßiger wurde, fragte er leise: „Yami?"

Der Ältere hob den Kopf, legte eine Hand in Yuugis Nacken (mit der anderen presste er immer noch die Hand des Kleineren auf seine Hüfte) und zog den Jungen näher zu sich heran. Als Atemu ihn zärtlich küsste, vergaß Yuugi für einige Momente sogar, was er hatte sagen wollen. Dann, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, musste Yuugi erst einige Male blinzeln, bevor er wieder zu sich fand.

„Diese Schmerzattacken machen mir Angst, Yami. Was ist das?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Kätzchen." Bereitwillig ließ Yuugi zu, dass er nach hinten gedrückt wurde und schließlich mit dem Rücken auf dem weichen Gras lag, Atemu über ihm. Sein Blick war fest auf Atemu gerichtet.

„Ihr seid doch ehrlich zu mir, oder?"

Der junge Pharao lächelte. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich anlügen?"

Yuugi spürte wieder das altbekannte Herzflattern und war froh, dass er lag, denn seine Knie wurden schon wieder bedenklich weich. Oh, wie er dieses Lächeln liebte! „Nein, das glaube ich nicht", antwortete er treuherzig und zog Atemu zu sich hinunter, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit später trennten sich ihre Lippen und Atemu rutschte seitlich von ihm herunter. Mit einem Seufzen schmiegte sich Yuugi an den Größeren. Einer der starken Arme des Pharaos legten sich beschützend um ihn und Yuugi schloss zufrieden die Augen. Ja, das fühlte sich gut an. So richtig. Das hatte er sein ganzen Leben vermisst. „Ich liebe Euch", wisperte er.

Er hatte es nicht laut sagen wollen. Niemals. Er hatte seine Gefühle immer für sich behalten wollen, aus Angst, dass sich Atemu nach dem Geständnis von ihm distanzieren könnte. Doch irgendwie... irgendwie hatte auch das sich richtig angefühlt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er sagen wollte, als sich seine Lippen wie von alleine teilten, doch als er diese Worte hörte, wusste er, dass es gut so war. Und etwas in ihm flüsterte ihm zu, dass das vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit gewesen war, dem jungen Herrscher zu sagen, dass er geliebt wurde.

Yuugi spürte, dass Atemu ihn zunächst überrascht anblickte und fürchtete schon, zu weit gegangen zu sein, als er plötzlich fühlte, dass der junge Pharao ihn enger an sich drückte. Er erwiderte nichts, doch diese Geste reichte schon, damit Yuugi warm ums Herz wurde. Vielleicht liebte Atemu ihn nicht so, wie er ihn liebte, doch es war zumindest Zuneigung da. Und zwar eine gehörige Portion davon. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich über Yuugis Gesicht aus.

Atemus Hand begann wie von alleine über die weiche Haut von Yuugis Rücken zu gleiten, während er sein Kätzchen musterte. Das Lächeln auf den Gesicht des Jüngeren hatte er zustande gebracht, richtig? Obwohl er nichts erwidert hatte. Obwohl er ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass er seine Gefühle erwiderte. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass Atemu nicht wusste, was er eigentlich für den Jungen in seinem Arm empfand. Er konnte mit Gefühlen nicht umgehen. Liebe war ihm fremd. Er wusste nicht, was dieses Wort bedeuten sollte, oder wie es sich anfühlte.

Aber er wusste, dass er Yuugi nie wieder gehen lassen würde. Dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, wieder alleine zu sein. Dieser Junge war inzwischen ein so unabdingbarer Teil seines Lebens geworden wie das Atmen. Und er würde ihn immer beschützen. Niemals sollte diesem wundervollen Geschöpf Leid angetan werden. Nicht, solange er noch einen Funken Leben in sich hatte!

Atemu vergrub sein Gesicht in Yuugis Haaren und als er Yuugis Geruch tief einatmete, fühlte er sich tatsächlich zufrieden. Sicher, da waren diese Schmerzattacken und dort draußen lauerte eine namen- und gesichtslose Bedrohung, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Er würde Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen um Yuugi und sich zu schützen, aber um diese Gefahr würde er sich zu gegebener Zeit kümmern. Und das war nicht jetzt!

Schlanke Finger strichen zärtlich über den Stoff seiner Kleidung und Atemu erlaubte der Anspannung aus seinem Körper zu weichen. Yuugi lächelte, als er spürte, wie sich sein geliebter Pharao unter seinen Streicheleinheiten entspannte und schmiegte sich mit einem leisen, glücklichen Laut enger an ihn.

o

Erschöpft taumelte Yuugi aus dem Waschraum ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Ihm tat alles weh. Was sollte das? Warum bestand Atemu darauf, dass er Reitunterricht bekam und warum- bei allen Göttern- dauerten die Unterrichtsstunden einen halben Tag!

Er hatte sich inzwischen den Schweiß und den Wüstensand vom Körper gewaschen, aber das änderte nichts an dem furchtbaren Muskelkater, den er in den Armen und vor allem in den Beinen hatte. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Vom Sitzen ganz zu schweigen. Er war seit dem ersten Unterrichtstag heilfroh, dass er sowieso immer Kissen unter seinen Po hatte. Auf etwas Härterem hätte er wohl kaum länger als zehn Minuten sitzen können. Jeder neue Tag in der Wüste im Sattel war eine Tortur für sein Hinterteil.

Und er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass es so anstrengend sein könnte, sich von einem Pferd durch die Gegend tragen zu lassen. Wenn er andere dabei sah, sah es so leicht aus. Als würde das Pferd von ganz alleine vorwärts laufen und sich müssten nur die Richtung angeben. Dass dem nicht so war, hatte er nun gelernt und sich dabei diesen ausgewachsenen Muskelkater in den Beinen geholt.

Er hörte, wie sich die Tür des Gemaches öffnete. „Kätzchen?"

„Hier", piepste Yuugi kläglich und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, um Atemu entgegen zu gehen.

Das war auch nicht nötig, denn Sekunden später stand der junge Pharao im Raum und sah ihn mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Mit tut alles weh", klagte Yuugi und rollte sich zusammen. „Ich will keinen Reitunterricht mehr!"

Nun lachte Atemu leise. „Das ging mir im ersten halben Jahr auch so."

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Yuugi hoch und zuckte zusammen, als seine schmerzenden Muskeln gegen die plötzliche Bewegung protestierten. „Was! Ein halbes Jahr lang? So lange dauert es, bis man endlich schmerzfrei reiten kann?"

Der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei dem einen länger, bei dem anderen weniger lang. Aber ich habe gehört, du stellst dich ziemlich geschickt an."

Yuugi lächelte verlegen und senkte den Kopf. „Danke, aber ich habe trotzdem keine Lust mehr."

„Ich denke, das sollte kein Problem sein", erwiderte Atemu Schultern zuckend. „Morgen sollte ohnehin dein letzter Unterrichtstag sein."

Verwirrt blinzelte Yuugi. „Was? Warum?"

„Ich muss zurück an die Front."

Dieser Satz stand zwischen ihnen, als sich für einen Moment ein tödliches Schweigen im Raum ausbreitete. Dann sprang Yuugi auf, seine schmerzenden Muskeln ignorierend. „Nein!" Es klang wie eine Bitte und ein Befehl zugleich.

Atemus musterte ihn kühl. „Du bist dabei, deine Kompetenzen zu überschreiten, Kätzchen."

Das wusste Yuugi auch. Natürlich durfte er es sich nicht erlauben, dem Gottkönig Ägyptens Vorschriften zu erteilen, aber... „Warum? Ihr habt doch Generäle und Soldaten an der Front. Ein Mann mehr oder weniger wird die Schlacht nicht entscheiden."

„Möglicherweise doch. Es gibt Gerüchte... beunruhigende Gerüchte, die überprüft werden müssen." Seine Finger wanderten beinahe gedankenverloren über sein Millenniumspuzzle. „Wenn es stimmt, dass unsere Gegner mit Schattenmagie experimentieren- und erfolgreich dazu- dann können nur meine Priester und ich noch etwas ausrichten. Nur Träger von Millenniumsgegenständen sind Schattenmonstern vielleicht gewachsen."

„Schattenmagie? Schattenmonster?", wiederholte Yuugi verwirrt und spürte wie sich ein eiserner Ring aus Stacheldraht um sein Herz legte. Er konnte nichts mit diesen Worten anfangen, doch seine Nackenhärchen stellen sich ganz instinktiv auf. Es war etwas sehr Altes... und etwas Böses... so viel wusste er ganz intuitiv.

Atemu nickte. „Ja, Schattenmonster. Kreaturen aus dem Reich der Schatten. Jede auf ihre Art schrecklich. Durch Schattenmagie kann man sie in diese Welt rufen."

„Und warum sind für ihre Bekämpfung ausgerechnet die Millenniumsgegenstände von Bedeutung?"

„Die sieben Millenniumsgegenstände sind sehr mächtig. Erschaffen aus dem Blut von 99 Menschen verleihen sie ihrem Träger ungeheure Kräfte unterschiedlichster Art. Der Stab beispielsweise ist sehr gut darin, die Geister anderer Menschen zu manipulieren. Das Schlüssel ermöglicht es seinem Träger unter anderen, in die Herzen fremder Leute zu blicken. Und sie erleichtern das Rufen von starken Monstern aus dem Reich der Schatten und machen seine Kontrolle einfacher. Wenn das von dir gerufene und kontrollierte Monster stärker als das deines Gegners ist, liegt der Vorteil wohl klar auf der Hand."

Yuugi spürte, wie ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Aus... aus Menschenblut erschaffen? Sein Blick fiel auf das Millenniumspuzzle, dessen Gold kalt schimmerte und der Junge wusste mit plötzlicher Bestimmtheit, dass die Welt ohne diese Gegenstände besser dran wäre. Und was die Schattenmagie betraf... er hatte das Gefühl, dass hier Mächte geweckt worden waren, die man besser hätte schlafen lassen. Ohne, dass er es sich erklären konnte, hatte er plötzlich Angst. Um die Welt, um sich und vor allem um Atemu, der der Schattenmagie so nahe stand.

Yuugi trat schüchtern auf ihn zu und eine Hand krallte sich bittend in das Gewand des Pharaos „Bitte! Bitte lasst mich nicht schon wieder alleine!"

Eine Hand streichelte durch sein Haar und der Ausdruck in den Augen des Älteren war wieder wärmer. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Dummkopf. Natürlich verlasse ich dich nicht. Was denkst du, warum ich dir so ein hartes Pensum den Reitunterricht betreffend verordnet habe?"

Yuugis Augen wurden groß. Konnte es sein... er würde ihn nicht... nein, natürlich nicht, er hatte es schon das letzte Mal abgelehnt, ihn mitzunehmen. Atemus Meinung hatte sich sicher nicht geändert... oder? „Ihr...?"

Der Größere nickte. „Ganz recht. Dieses Mal kommst du mit. Ginge es nach mir, hätte man dich auch noch in der Kunst des Streitwagenfahrens unterrichtet und deine Kampfkunst geschult. Aber dafür ist keine Zeit. Übermorgen brechen wir auf."

„Oh danke!" Yuugi fiel ihm um den Hals und Atemu drückte ihn an sich, einen grimmigen und entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen. Nein, er würde nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen und den Jungen unbeaufsichtigt zurücklassen. Aber er wusste auch, dass es dort draußen nicht weniger gefährlich war. Er würde über Yuugi wachen, wie eine Tiger über sein Junges. Niemand und nichts würde ihm zu nahe kommen. Wenn jemand das Schlachtfeld lebend verließ, dann war es Yuugi und kein anderer!

o

Am Morgen der Abreise stand Atemu schon vor Sonnenaufgang auf, ließ sich waschen und ankleiden. Dann schickte er seine Diener fort, platzierte einen Dolch an einer verborgenen Stelle unter seinem Gewand (den Gürtel mit seinem Schwert und einem weiteren Dolch würde er später umlegen) und trat zurück in sein Schlafgemach.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung war das große Bett leer. Yuugi, der noch selig geschlafen hatte, als Atemu leise aufgestanden war, war fort. Doch bevor aus dem leisen Gefühl der Beunruhigung ernsthafte Sorge werden konnte, entdeckte der junge Pharao seinen Gefährten einen Lidschlag später am Fenster.

In eine der dünnen Decken des Bettes gehüllt stand Yuugi am Fenster und beobachtete verträumt den Sonnenaufgang. Seine Gestalt war in ein seltsames rötliches Licht getaucht, dass ihn wie eine Erscheinung aus einer anderen Welt aussehen ließ. Fasziniert betrachtete Atemu ihn und lauschte seinem leisen Gesang. Die leise Sehnsucht darin entging ihm keineswegs.

>>Und wenn ein Lied meine Lippen verlässt

Dann nur, damit du Liebe empfängst

Durch die Nacht und das dichteste Geäst

damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst>>

Lautlos nährte sich der junge Herrscher seinem kleineren Gefährten. Plötzlich war er sehr froh, dass Yuugi mitkommen würde. So würde er seine überaus angenehme Gesellschaft nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit missen müssen. Und wenn er wollte, konnte er seinem warmen, klaren Gesang jederzeit lauschen.

>>Sag ein kleines Stückchen Wahrheit

Sieh, wie die Wüste lebt

Schaff ein kleines bisschen Klarheit

Und schau wie sich der Schleier hebt>>

Atemus Arme umfingen die schmale Taille von Yuugi und seine Wange lehnte sich gegen den Kopf des Kleineren. Erschrocken verstummte Yuugi, doch im nächsten Moment entspannte er sich schon wieder und lehnte sich gegen den größeren Körper hinter sich.

„Guten Morgen, Yami", sagte er sanft und lächelte.

„Bist du bereit?"

Ein kleines, schalkhaftes Aufblitzen in seinen großen violetten Augen, die im Licht des Sonnenaufgangs beinahe schwarz wirkten. „Wofür, Yami?" Er erschauderte, als sich die rubinroten Augen des Pharaos ein wenig verdunkelten. Anscheinend hatte er sehr wohl begriffen, wie zweideutig seine Frage gewesen war.

Seine Finger strichen über Yuugis schlanken Hals, glitten über die nackten Schultern und erreichten schließlich die Decke, die Yuugis Hände vor seiner Brust zusammenhielten. „Lass los, Kätzchen. Ich habe dich doch schon oft so gesehen", sagte Atemu leise mit dunkler Stimme.

Ein erneutes Schaudern jagte über Yuugis Rücken und wie von selbst lösten sich seine Hände von der Decke, die daraufhin mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden glitt. Atemu zog ihn an sich und Yuugi bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er den kühlen Brustpanzer an seiner nackten Haut spürte. Der junge Pharao lehnte sich vor und seine Zunge zeichnete die Konturen von Yuugis Ohr nach. Als er zärtlich an dessen Ohrläppchen knabberte, schloss Yuugi seufzend die Augen und lehnte sich gegen den größeren Körper.

Atemus Händen glitten streichelnd seinen Rücken hinab und schlossen sich schließlich um die festen Rundungen seines Pos. „Geh dich jetzt anziehen, Kätzchen", sagte Atemu mit rauer Stimme und sein heißer Atem kitzelte das Ohr des Kleineren, der prompt eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Sonst wird es noch lange dauern, bis wir los kommen."

Als Yuugi die Lust in den dunklen, roten Augen des Anderen las, wusste er, was der Pharao meinte. Er lächelte, drückte dem Größeren einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand dann im Bad. Als Atemu ihm nachblickte, war von seiner Maske der Kälte nichts geblieben. Seine Augen waren voll liebevoller Wärme und er lächelte.

Dann ging dieser Augenblick vorbei, Atemu atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und trat dann mit gewohnt emotionslosem Gesicht an sein Fenster. Es war wahr. Er konnte nicht mehr ohne Yuugi sein. Seine Gegenwart verzauberte ihn auf eine Art, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er konnte ihn gar nicht nahe genug bei sich haben. Trotzdem brauchte er jetzt einen klaren Kopf. Der Weg, der vor ihnen lag, war gefährlich. Und waren sie erst einmal im Heerlager wurde die Gefahr sogar noch größer. Er musste auf der Hut sein und auf Yuugi Acht geben.

Die Sonne war schon beinahe vollständig aufgegangen, als der Junge wieder aus dem Badezimmer trat. Er trug eine sandfarbene Hose, zwar auch aus Seide, aber wesentlich dichter gewebt, sodass sie blickdicht war und seine Haut vor den erbarmungslosen Sonnenstrahlen schützte. Dazu trug er ein gleichfarbiges, Oberteil, mit langen Ärmeln, dass seine Schulter zwar zu einem großen Teil frei ließ, aber auch dafür war gesorgt. Die elfenbeinfarbene Haut dort war unter langen Reiseumhang verborgen. Obwohl er nun Kleidung trug, die keineswegs aufregend war und die seinen Körper sehr effektiv verhüllte, war er immer noch bildschön. Sein Kopfschmuck glänzte in einem warmen Gold und der Mondstein leuchtete immer noch so unschuldig weiß, wie am ersten Tag. Atemu ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die fein modellierten Gesichtszüge des Jüngeren gleiten, bevor ihm etwas auffiel.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist deine Rüstung?"

Yuugi zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Sie ist unbequem und hinderlich. Deshalb habe ich sie wieder ausgezogen. Ich meine, ich muss mich doch bewegen können, wenn ich kämpfen muss, oder?"

„Und feindliche Pfeile wehrst du mit den Händen ab oder wie darf ich mir das vorstellen?" Einen Moment lang zuckte Yuugi vor dem beißenden Spott in Atemus Stimme zurück, doch dann begriff er, was wirklich dahinter steckte. Sorge.

Atemu seufzte lautlos. Wenn der Brustpanzer Yuugi wirklich behinderte, dann war es vielleicht besser, wenn er ihn nicht anzog. Immerhin hatte er damals bei dem „Spiel", zu dem er Yuugi gezwungen hatte, gesehen, dass die Kampfstrategie des Kleineren auf seiner Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit beruhte. Aber es gabt noch so viele andere Gefahren, außer direkten Konfrontationen... Der junge Pharao zögerte. Vielleicht würde er diese Entscheidung später bereuen, aber... „Also los. Komm jetzt, Kätzchen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren." Und mit diesen Worten machten sie sich auf den Weg, hinunter zum Hof, wo ihre Leibgarde bereits auf sie wartete.

o

Sie waren nun seit einigen Stunden unterwegs und die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos vom Himmel. Yuugi, der zwar die Kapuze über dem Kopf hatte, um sich vor einem Sonnenstich zu schützen, aber trotzdem schweißgebadet war, wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine kleine Rast im Schatten und etwas Kühles zu trinken. Das Leben im Palast hatte ihn verweichlicht, stellte der Junge ohne Überraschung fest.

In den 3 Jahren, die er auf eigenen Faust durch Ägypten gezogen war, hatte er diese Hitze jeden Tag ertragen müssen und war an sie gewöhnt gewesen. Außerdem war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, um das Überleben zu kämpfen und etwas in den beinahe immer leeren Magen zu bekommen, um sich um solche Nebensächlichkeiten zu scheren.

Er fragte sich, wie die Männer um ihn herum, diese Hitze aushielten. In ihren Rüstungen mussten sie ja beinahe gar gekocht werden. Mit einem leisen Seufzen begann Yuugi leise zu summen, die unvermeidliche Hitze akzeptierend.

Atemu warf ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu und Yuugi schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne richtete. Er summte nicht, weil er gut gelaunt war, wie der junge Pharao vielleicht annehmen mochte. Er tat es, weil er nervös war. Ihm gefiel die ganze Situation nicht. Natürlich hätte es ihm noch weniger gefallen, hätte er im Palast bleiben müssen und wieder Wochen voll quälender Ungewissheit ertragen müssen, doch ihm war sehr wohl klar, wohin ihr Weg sie führen würde. In den Krieg.

Yuugi verabscheute Gewalt. Er hatte es immer getan und er würde es immer tun. Er kämpfte nur, wenn es absolut notwendig war. Und er hatte nie verstanden, welchen Sinn es hatte, Krieg zu führen. Es schien schon beinahe so etwas wie Tradition unter den Pharaonen zu sein, mit anderen Ländern Krieg anzufangen, um Macht und Stärke Ägyptens zu demonstrieren, und Yuugi fragte sich, ob sie nicht sahen, wie sie damit ihrem eigenen Land schadeten.

Sie brachten Leid über ihr Volk brachten, wenn Frauen ihre Männer, Väter, Söhne und Brüder verloren. Ganze Familien wurden ausgelöscht. Auf den Höfen fehlten die kräftigen Männerhände, die mit anpackten. Und ein Krieg verschlang Unmengen an Geld. War Macht wirklich so wichtig, dass man all das in Kauf nahm?

Er warf Atemu einen Seitenblick zu, wagte aber nicht zu fragen.

Und dann verstummte er plötzlich, als er sah, auf welches Dorf sie zuhielten. Mit ungläubigen Staunen musterte Yuugi die Häuser, aber es blieb dabei. Es war das Dorf, in dem er geboren und aufgewachsen war.

Atemu entging Yuugis Reaktion keineswegs. „Der schnellste Weg führt geradewegs hindurch. Wenn es dir lieber ist, können wir auch einen Bogen reiten."

„Nein... nein, ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Yuugi leise und hatte ein seltsames Gefühl dabei, an Atemus Seite durch ein Dorf zu reiten, in dem man den jungen Pharao am liebsten tot sehen würde. Doch aus dem seltsames Gefühl wurde schnell ein mulmiges, als er merkte, wie ausgestorben das Dorf wirkte. Das Einzige, was sich mit Ausnahme von ihnen auf den staubigen Straßen bewegte, war Sand, aufgewirbelt vom schwachen, heißen Wind der Wüste.

Natürlich war es möglich, dass die Bewohner vor der Hitze des Tages in ihren Häusern Schutz gesucht hatten, aber Yuugi wusste, wie unwahrscheinlich das war. Um den kargen Böden wenigstens das Lebensnotwendige abzuringen, musste man beinahe ständig auf den Feldern rund um das Dorf arbeiten. Unabhängig vom Wetter. Er selbst hatte es oft genug getan.

Dann verstecken sie sich vielleicht vor den anrückenden Soldaten. Nun, das war schon wahrscheinlicher. Yuugi hatte einst selbst zu den Leuten gehört, die in Angst vor den gepanzerten Einheiten des Pharaos lebte. Sie waren grausam, ohne jedes Verständnis und sie waren gefährlich, weil sie lange nicht so gesetzestreu waren, wie sie sein sollten. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie einen über den Durst getrunken hatten. Aber niemand würde es je wagen, einen Soldaten anzuklagen. Schon alleine, weil seine Kameraden ihm Rückendeckung geben würden und man nie vor einem Racheakt sicher sein konnte.

Das war eine plausible Antwort... und doch hatte Yuugi ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Etwas lag in der Luft, das ihm ganz eindeutig sagte: „Verschwinde, solange du noch kannst." Doch natürlich wendete er sein Pferd nicht. Umgeben von schwer gepanzerten Soldaten war seine Furcht gerade zu töricht und egal, was passierte, er würde Atemus Seite nicht verlassen. Doch auch besagter Pharao schien etwas zu spüren. Er saß aufrechter im Sattel, fast steif, und musterte seine Umgebung mit angespannter Aufmerksamkeit.

Gerade wollte er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne wenden, als er etwas anderes sah. Und zwar eine fliegende Mistgabel. Yuugis Augen wurden kugelrund und er öffnete den Mund, ursprünglich um dem Soldaten, der genau in ihrer Flugbahn ritt, eine Warnung zuzuschreien, doch er war zu perplex und schockiert um irgendeinen Ton hervorbringen zu können.

Und dann war es auch schon zu spät. Die spitzen Zinken trafen mit tödlicher Genauigkeit ihr Ziel. Yuugi hatte erwartet, dass die Mistgabel einfach von der Rüstung abprallen würde, ohne Schaden anzurichten, doch der unglückselige Soldat hatte das Pech, dass sie sich genau an verwundbare die Stelle am Hals bohrte, wo der Helm endete und die Rüstung anfing.

Mit einem seltsam gurgelnden Geräusch wurde er von der Wucht des Aufpralls aus dem Sattel gerissen und stürzte zu Boden, wo er reglos liegen blieb.

Doch Yuugi hatte keine Zeit, das furchtbare Bild länger als einen Sekundenbruchteil anzustarren, denn urplötzlich war auf der schmalen Dorfstraße die Hölle los. Bewohner kamen aus ihren Verstecken hervorgestürmt um die Durchreisenden zu attackieren, Pferde scheuten und Männer brüllten sich Befehle zu. Auch Yuugi konnte sich nicht lange auf dem Rücken seines Tieres halten, als es stieg und durchging.

Der Aufprall auf den harten Boden raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem und er felsenfest davon überzeugt, sich übel verletzt zu haben, doch dann ging dieser Augenblick vorbei. Das Atmen fiel im immer noch etwas schwer, als er sich aufrappelte, und sein Rücken tat weh, aber ihm war anscheinend nichts passiert. Glück im Unglück, wie man so schön sagte, denn jetzt fand er sich plötzlich inmitten eines brodelnden Kessels aus blitzendes Schwertern und anderen Waffen, sowie Menschen- und Pferdeleibern.

Durch einen schnellen Hechtsprung zur Seite entging er dem Hieb eines Soldaten, der noch im Sattel saß und ihn im Tumult offensichtlich mit einem Dorfbewohner verwechselte. Doch er war noch gar nicht ganz auf den Beinen, als auch schon einer der Angreifer mit einem langen Fleischermesser nach ihm stieß.

Yuugi wich aus und rammte dem vorbeitaumelnden Mann seinen Handballen unters Kinn, sodass dieser sich böse auf die Zunge biss und einige Sekunden vom Schmerz betäubt war. Dann sah er sich suchend nach Atemu um und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass er ihn nicht finden konnte. Er hatte seinen Pharao verloren! Was, wenn ihm etwas zustieß, ohne dass Yuugi etwas für ihn tun konnte!

Ängstlich taumelte Yuugi durch die kämpfende Menge, den Waffen seiner Gegner, ausweichend, die blind auf alles einstachen, was sich bewegte und sich unter den Schwertern von Atemus Begleitern hindurchduckend. Inzwischen hatte das Kampfgeschehen so viel Staub aufgewirbelt, dass man die einen kaum noch von den anderen unterscheiden konnte.

Der Junge schrie erschrocken auf, als er einen scharfen, brennenden Schmerz am Rücken spürte, doch er blieb nicht stehen, um zu sehen, was ihn da getroffen hatte oder um seinem Angreifern Gelegenheit zu geben zu einem neuen, dieses Mal vielleicht tödlichen Schlag auszuholen.

Aber harmlos war diese Verletzung wohl nicht, denn sie tat nicht nur gemein weh, er spürte auch warmes Blut an seinem Rücken hinunter laufen. Nicht viel, aber als beharrliches Rinnsal.

Trotzdem dominierte nur ein Gedanke seinen Kopf: Er musste Atemu finden. Jetzt!

Er stieß etliche Male mit Kämpfenden zusammen, handelte sich noch ein paar oberflächliche Schnittwunden ein, aber vor allem jede Menge blaue Flecken, wenn er versuchte, die Leute, die ihm den Weg verstellten, beiseite zu schieben. Und weil er nur auf den Pharao und so wenig auf das Geschehen in seiner Umgebung fixiert war, bemerkte er den Schatten, der plötzlich über seine geduckte Gestalt fiel zu spät.

Der Soldat, dessen Schwertspitze eben noch aus dem Rücken des Dorfbewohners geschaut hatte, wandte sich einem anderen zu, doch Yuugi schaffte es nicht mehr, dem leblosen Körper auszuweichen und wurde darunter begraben.

Und jetzt endlich, als ihm der Geruch von Schweiß, Schmutz und Blut so deutlich in die Nase stieg und seine eigene Wunde unter dem Gewicht des Toten so überdeutlich schmerzte, schaltete sich sein Überlebensinstinkt ein. Ja, er musste Atemu finden, aber erst einmal musste er auf dem Kampfgetümmel heraus. Tot nutzte er seinem Pharao auch nichts mehr!

Ächzend schob Yuugi den schweren Körper soweit von sich herunter, dass er aufstehen konnte und dann huschte er zwischen den kämpfenden Männern hindurch. Sein Vorteil war, dass er dieses Dorf kannte. Er würde sich in seine ruhigere Seitengasse retten und dann irgendwie versuchen auf eines der Häuser zu gelangen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen und vielleicht Atemu ausfindig zu machen.

Er hatte es fast geschafft, als jemand brüllte: „Hey! Schnappt euch den Kleinen, der neben dem Pharao geritten ist!" Yuugi musste nicht aufsehen, um zu merkten, dass man auf ihn deutete. Er fluchte stumm und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Gerade als er glaubte, seinen Verfolger in einer Gasse abgeschüttelt zu haben, verstellte ihm ein hochgewachsener Mann den Weg.

Der Junge machte eine Vollbremsung und wirbelte herum, um auf dem Weg zu entkommen, den er gekommen war, doch er musste feststelle, dass auch der zweite Ausgang der Gasse verstellt war. Anscheinend hatte er seinen Verfolger nicht so sehr abgeschüttelt, wie er geglaubt hatte.

„Hört auf! Lasst mich durch! Ich möchte nicht mit euch kämpfen." Doch die beiden Männer, die sich ihm nährten, lachten nur grimmig. Yuugi schluckte schwer und machte sich zum Kampf bereit, auch wenn seine Hände zitterten.

Zunächst drang nur einer der beiden mit dem Schwert auf ihn ein, offensichtlich der Meinung, sein kleinerer Gegner wäre kein Problem für ihn, doch Yuugi stellte erleichtert fest, dass er während des bequemen Lebens im Palast nicht völlig eingerostet war. Jetzt, auf sich alleine gestellt, verteidigte er sich so gut wie in alten Tagen.

Eigentlich plante er, dem Schwert nur auszuweichen und sich in eine Position zu bringen, in der er auf der einen Seite der Gasse und die beiden Männer auf der anderen Seite waren, um fliehen zu können. Doch sein Gegner ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu und öffnete keine Lücke, durch die er hätte hindurch schlüpfen können.

Die Klinge sauste auf ihn zu, Yuugi sprang behände zur Seite, doch im letzten Moment änderte sich die Richtung des Schwertes und der Junge konnte sich nur noch retten, indem er sich zu Boden fallen ließ. Und kurz bevor sein Körper den Boden berührte, erkannte er seinen Fehler. Er hatte sich zu sehr auf seinen Gegner konzentriert und den anderen Mann, dem sie während ihres Kampfes beständig näher gekommen waren, vollkommen vergessen.

Und wenn er erst einmal am Boden war, konnte dieser ihn Dank seiner größeren Kraft leicht überwältigen. Yuugi versuchte noch, sich abzufangen und herumzurollen, doch es war zu spät. Kräftige Hände packten seine Oberarme und zerrten ihn wieder auf die Beine.

Der Junge wand sich, um dem unnachgiebigen Griff zu entkommen, doch ohne Erfolg. Schwer atmend hielt er inne ließ seinen Blick zu dem Gesicht des Mannes empor wandern, der sich nun mit drohend erhobenem Schwert vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

– Das ist es jetzt also... –, dachte Yuugi beklommen. – So endet es. – Doch seltsamerweise verspürte er keine Angst. Nur eine tiefe Traurigkeit, dass er seinen Pharao nicht wiedersehen würde. Dass er sich nicht davon überzeugen konnte, dass Atemu diesen Hinterhalt unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Dass er sich nie wieder an ihn schmiegen und in seiner beschützenden Umarmung einschlafen konnte.

Doch der Schwertstoß, auf den Yuugi wartete, kam nicht. Stattdessen streckte der Mann den Arm aus, um die Kapuze des jungen zurückzuschlagen. „Wollen doch mal sehen, wen wir hier haben", murmelte er und Yuugi zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Nein! Er konnte ihn töten, aber er durfte nicht erfahren, wer er war. Yuugi kannte diese Mann so gut wie kaum einen anderen aus dem Dorf. Er war der Vorstand der Familie, die ihn aufgenommen hatte, als er nach seiner dreijährigen Wanderung durch Ägypten in sein Heimatdorf zurückgekehrt war. Diese Mann war beinahe so etwas wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn gewesen.

Er würde sich so verraten und betrogen fühlen, wenn er entdeckte, dass der Junge, den sie losgeschickt hatten, den Pharao zu töten, nun nicht nur in seinem Gefolge, sondern sogar an seiner Seite in ihr Dorf geritten war. Das wollte Yuugi ihm unter allen Umständen ersparen. Doch der Griff, der ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt, lockerte sich nicht ein bisschen.

„Nicht", flüsterte Yuugi, doch es war zu spät. Er spürte, wie die Kapuze von seinem Kopf rutschte, sein Gesicht enthüllte und sah, wie der Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen von Überraschung zu unnachgiebiger Härte wechselte.

„Deine Stimme kam mir gleich so bekannt vor", sagte er und seine Stimme war genauso kalt wie seine Augen. Die Gutmütigkeit, mit der er Yuugi sonst angeblickt hatte, war verschwunden.

„Ihr versteht nicht-", versuchte Yuugi sich leise zu rechtfertigen., doch er wurde zornig unterbrochen.

„_Was_ verstehe ich nicht, Junge? Sag mir was _genau_ an dieser Situation misszuverstehen ist! Du hast dein Dorf verraten und mit ihm alle Menschen in diesem Land. Du warst unsere Hoffnung. Wenn du einfach nur gescheitert wärst, hätte dir niemand etwas vorgeworfen... aber _so_! Du hast dich auf _seine_ Seite geschlagen. Anstatt ihn zu töten und das Land zu befreien, hast du dich von ihm und dem Luxus, der ihn umgibt, einlullen lassen."

„Nein!", begehrte Yuugi auf. „Der Pharao ist kein schlechter Mensch! Gebt ihm Zeit, um sein Unrecht an euch wieder gut zu machen. Ich weiß, dass er ein guter Herrscher sein kann!"

Die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers wurden schmal. „Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, bist du blinder, als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Dieser Mann wird Ägypten in den Untergang führen. Was hat er dir versprochen, dafür, dass du ihm hilfst, hm?" Das Gesicht des Größeren kam näher. „Hat er dich in sein Bett geholt?", fragte er leise. „Er muss ja ein fantastischer Liebhaber sein, wenn du alles fortwirfst, wofür die Menschen hier so lange und hart gekämpft haben."

Yuugi spürte, wie er gegen seinen Willen rot wurde. „Das stimmt nicht", verteidigte er sich, aber es klang selbst in seinen Ohren schwächlich und brachte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige ein.

„Schau, was aus dir geworden ist! Die Hure des Pharao. Du bist es nicht wert, durch die Spitze meines Schwertes zu sterben, doch Gnade hast du auch nicht verdient. Was also tun?"

Yuugi senkte den Kopf. Es tat weh, dass der Mann, der so gütig zu ihm gewesen war, nun so kalt war. Aber vielleicht hatte er es nicht anders verdient. Vielleicht hätte er seine eigenen Gefühle zurückstellen und seinen Auftrag ausführen müssen.

Aber wie tötete man den Menschen, den man am meisten liebte? Wer wäre dazu in der Lage?

Das Schwert hob sich erneut und Yuugi hielt still, versuchte nicht mehr, sich zu befreien. Er würde seine Strafe akzeptieren, egal wie sie ausfiel. Doch wieder blieb der tödliche Stich aus. Langsam hob Yuugi den Kopf und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Plötzlich war es so kalt in der kleinen Gasse, dass Yuugi zu zittern begann. Und nicht nur er. Dem Mann, der ihn festhielt und seinem Angreifer ging es ganz ähnlich.

Und dann sah Yuugi ihn. Das Ende der Gasse war in Dunkelheit getaucht, so dass ihm die menschliche Silhouette nicht sofort aufgefallen war, doch jetzt bewegte sich die Gestalt und schritt auf sie zu.

Yuugi erkannte ihn zunächst nicht und war erstarrt vor Angst. Nie ihm Leben hatte eine solche entsetzliche und tiefgehende Furcht verspürt. Das Wesen, dass sich auf sie zu bewegte, schien nicht menschlich zu sein. Die Aura war eiskalt und ohne jegliches Gefühl. Die Aura von jemandem, der geboren war, um zu töten und es gerne tat. Aber noch viel mehr als diese Gestalt fürchtete Yuugi die Dunkelheit. Die absolut schwarze Finsternis, die ihm folgte, ihn einhüllte und ohne ein einziges Wort zu sprechen von unvorstellbarem Grauen und entsetzlichen Qualen erzählte. Die Dunkelheit, die Augen zu haben schien und Klauen, die sie nach ihren drei Opfern ausstreckte.

Und auch als er erkennte, dass es sein Pharao war, der sich ihnen nährte, half ihm das nicht weiter. Denn der Atemu, der hier vor ihm stand, war ihm furchtbar fremd. Und obwohl sein gnadenloser Blick nicht ihm kalt, erschauderte der Junge und wich zurück. Weiter und immer weiter. Seine beiden Angreifer hingegen rührten sich nicht vom Fleck und voll Entsetzen sah Yuugi zu, wie Atemu sie erreicht und alle drei von der Finsternis verschluckt wurden.

Der Junge bereite sich darauf vor, wieder so ein grässliches Reißen und Fetzen zu hören, wie damals, als der junge Pharao Junias dafür bestraft hatte, dass er sich an Yuugi hatte vergehen wollen. Doch es war nichts zu hören. Nicht der leiseste Laut. Und das war schlimmer als alles andere.

Yuugi wollte laufen. Fort, nur fort von dieser schrecklichen Dunkelheit, doch seine Muskeln versagten ihm den Dienst. Zuerst begannen seine Beine zu zittern, dann knickten sie unter ihm weg und er landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Den Blick auf den Staub unter seinen Händen gerichtet, fühlte er heiße Tränen an seinen Wangen herunterlaufen und wusste nicht wieso. Nicht etwa, weil ihm kein Grund einfiel, sondern weil es einfach zu viele waren.

Er hatte kurz davor gestanden, sein Leben zu verlieren. Zu allem Überfluss durch die Hand eines Mannes, den er wirklich in sein Herz geschlossen hatte und der ihn nun zurückwies. Der nun nur noch Verachtung für ihn übrig hatte. Sich an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu erinnern, als er das Schwert zum finalen Stoß gehoben hatte, war schmerzlich. Nun war er tot. Atemu hat ohne jeden Zweifel keine Gnade walten lassen und obwohl Yuugi froh sein sollte, noch zu leben, tat der Gedanke weh. Und diese Angst, diese Angst, die die Tiefen seiner Seele berührte und ihn mit nie gekanntem Grauen erfüllte und es ihm unmöglich machte zu fliehen... Das war mehr als er ertragen konnte.

„Shh", machte ein Stimme über ihm leise und dann fühlte der zitternde Junge, wie er in eine warme, beschützende Umarmung gezogen wurde. Als er aufblickte, sah er Atemus Gesicht vor sicht. Das Gesicht, das er kannte und das er liebte. Es war von einer Staubschicht bedeckt und Yuugi konnte ein paar Blutspritzer ausmachen, doch der Ausdruck in den rubinroten Augen war weich und zärtlich. Die Dunkelheit von eben war verschwunden und mit ihr die Kälte.

Einen Moment wusste Yuugi nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Dann verbarg er sein Gesicht in Atemus Gewand und weinte. Weinte solange, bis alle Tränen versiegt waren, weil er nicht wusste, wie er sonst mit all den Gefühlen, die er in den letzten Minuten durchlebt hatte, fertig werden sollte.

Und Atemu saß die ganze Zeit bei ihm und umarmte ihn nicht einfach nur, sondern hielt ihn.

To be continued...

Fellfie: Okay, das vorletzte Kapitel… hier ist es….

Yami. Hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert...

Fellfie +Zunge rausstreckt+ Sei ruhig. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu schreiben und du weißt das.

Yami: Wann gibst du dieses dumme Studium eigentlich endlich auf?

Fellfie: T.T D-das ist n-nicht dumm+schnüff+

Yami: o.O Emotional heute oder?

Fellfie: Natürlich T.T Das ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Also fast das letzte. Das macht mich froh... und traurig zugleich ;;

Yami: Wenn es dir schwer fällt, dich von Geschichten zu trennen, dann fang eben keine mehr an -.-'

Fellfie+gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss+ Du unsensibler Klotz! Geh mir aus den Augen! Geh mit Yuugi spielen oder so...

Yami: . +reibt sich den Hinterkopf und verzieht sich+


	11. Das Ende

So, was lange währt, wird endlich gut. Hoffe ich zumindest :-) Viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich so ewig dafür gebraucht habe, aber dafür ist es auch extra lang :-)

Teil 11/11

**Mein ist die Macht – Mein ist der Tod**

**Kapitel 11- Das Ende**

Das Heerlager selbst war ganz anders als Yuugi es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war zwar sehr hektisch und der unangenehme Geruch von Alkohol und ungewaschenen Männern hing in der Luft, aber ansonsten war es wenig spektakulär. Viel weniger aufregend, als Yuugi es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, wie ein Krieg geführt wurde, doch ganz offensichtlich kämpfte man nicht pausenlos. Krieg schien ganz im Gegenteil sogar vorrangig aus der Planung der Schlachten zu bestehen. Obwohl Yuugi den Krieg verabscheute, so übte das Austüfteln von Strategien dennoch einen unbestreitbaren Reiz auf ihn aus.

Atemu wäre es am liebsten gewesen, wenn sein Kätzchen den ganzen Tag in seinem Zelt gesessen hätte, doch er wusste natürlich, dass er den bewegungsfreudigen Jungen nicht einsperren konnte. Stattdessen sorgte er dafür, dass Yuugi immer an seiner Seite war. Auf die Leine verzichtete er inzwischen, weil Yuugi ihm eines Abends schüchtern im Dunkeln gestanden hatte, dass er es demütigend fand, vor all den Soldaten an der Leine herum geführt zu werden. Er wollte den Jungen in seiner Nähe wissen, doch seinen Stolz verletzen, das wollte Atemu nicht.

Und obwohl er stets wachsam sein musste, fand Atemu, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Yuugi mitzunehmen. Denn er beruhigte Atemu nicht nur, wenn ihn die Inkompetenz mancher seiner Leute zur Weißglut trieb, er war auch noch in anderer Hinsicht nützlich.

Strategien schienen ihn zu interessieren und nachdem er seine Zurückhaltung erst einmal überwunden hatte, wurden die Generäle des Pharaos, die für die Planung zuständig waren, geradezu mit Fragen überschwemmt. Zunächst hatten sie sie nur widerwillig beantwortet, doch diese Haltung hatten sie schnell abgelegt, nachdem sich aus mancher Frage ein interessanter Ansatz für neue Taktiken ergeben hatte. Yuugi war nun ein gern gesehener Gast am Strategietisch und Atemu machte es Freude, die Augen seines Kätzchens leuchten zu sehen, wenn sich der Junge mit den viel älteren Männern über die Karte des Areals beugte, um das Atemu zu kämpfen gedachte.

Abgesehen von dem üblen Geruch in der Luft und den ungenügenden hygienischen Bedingungen fühlte sich Yuugi im Heereslager beinahe wie zu Hause. Dass alles so ruhig blieb, schuf den trügerischen Eindruck, dass es sich hier eher um einen Ausflug in die Wildnis als um einen Krieg handelte. Doch als Yuugi an diesem Morgen die Zeltbahn beiseite schob und ins Freie trat, war irgendetwas anders. Die Luft war geradezu Unheil geschwängert.

Wie jeden Tag saßen die Männer in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, unterhielten sich, tranken Bier und erzählten sich unanständige Witze, doch heute schienen wesentlich mehr mit ihren Waffen und Rüstungen beschäftigt zu sein. Sie prüften sie auf ihre Tauglichkeit, auf eventuelle Fehler, die ausgebessert werden mussten und sie polierten ihre Schwerter und Speere, bis sich das Licht der Sonne blendend darin spiegelte.

Alle schienen nervös und Yuugi sah, dass die kleinen Altäre im Heerlager wesentlich mehr Zulauf hatten als üblich.

Beunruhigt lief der Junge hinüber zum Zelt der Strategen, um Atemu zu fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Doch kaum hatte er das Zelt betreten, wusste er, dass ihn sein erster Eindruck nicht getäuscht hatte. Die Männer waren gereizt und unruhig und Atemus Blick, der ihn beim Eintreffen musterte, war stahlhart.

Yuugi schluckte und fragte: „Wann?"

„Heute Mittag, nachdem die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt überschritten hat", antwortete Atemu und musterte ihn immer noch.

„Was? Aber das ist doch furchtbar heiß! Warum wartet Ihr nicht bis zum Abend?"

„Um den Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen, Kätzchen."

Yuugi atmete einmal tief durch. „In Ordnung."

Atemus Blick wurde scharf. „Was ist in Ordnung? Nicht, dass wir uns falsch verstehen- ich will nicht die kleinste Haarspitze von dir auf dem Schlachtfeld sehen. Du bleibst hier."

Yuugi klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Was?" Der Gedanke, dass er von seinem Pharao getrennt werden würde- und dann noch in so einem wichtigen Moment- war ihm nie gekommen. Für ihn hatte nie der geringste Zweifel daran bestanden, dass er Atemu überall hin begleiten würde- auch auf das Schlachtfeld.

Sein Blick schweifte über die anwesenden Männer, doch in ihren Gesichtern las er nur Zustimmung zu der Entscheidung des Pharao. Von ihnen konnte er also keine Hilfe erwarten. Er öffnete den Mund, doch Atemu fuhr ihm scharf dazwischen: „Nein, Yuugi. In diesem Punkt lasse ich nicht mit mir verhandeln. Du wirst nicht widersprechen und auch nicht diskutieren. Akzeptiere meine Entscheidung… bitte", setzte er nach einen Moment des Zögerns hinzu und allen Anwesenden verschlug es den Atem.

Yuugi ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ein großer Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Er wollte um alles in der Welt an Atemus Seite bleiben… aber der Pharao hatte ihn darum gebeten- _gebeten!_- im Lager zu bleiben. Wie konnte er Atemu diese Bitte abschlagen? Die vielleicht erste Bitte seines ganzen Lebens?

Als er daran dachte, wie viel diese Geste von seiner Zuneigung zu ihm, Yuugi, offenbarte, wurde dem Jungen ganz eng im Brustkorb. Schließlich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte er einfach nur den Kopf, um sein Einverständnis zu signalisieren. Ein Einverständnis gegen das sich sein Herz mit jeder Faser sträubte.

„Geh zurück in unser Zelt, Kätzchen. Ich komme gleich nach." Stumm tat Yuugi, wie ihm geheißen.

o

Der kalte Nachtwind fuhr unter die Kapuze des Jungen und wehte sie von seinem Kopf. Er drehte sein Gesicht vom Wind und dem mitgebrachten Sand fort und seufzte leise. Obwohl er versprochen hatte, im Lager zu bleiben, war er nun doch hinaus geschlichen.

Atemu war vor dem Aufbruch noch in ihrem Zelt gewesen, doch er hatte es nicht vermocht, Yuugis Bedenken zu beruhigen. Was natürlich war, fand der Junge. Niemanden würde es kalt lassen, wenn sich der Geliebte in eine lebensbedrohliche Situation begab. Und er war immer noch nicht zurück.

Yuugi hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie lange eine Schlacht dauerte, doch inzwischen waren viele Stunden vergangen und dass er immer noch nicht das Licht der Fackeln der Heimkehrenden sah, bereitete ihm Sorge. War das Unvorstellbare passiert? War Atemu besiegt worden? War niemand übrig, der heimkehren konnte? War der Pharao selbst vielleicht in Gefangenschaft geraten oder getötet worden? Yuugi hasste es, dass er sich dieselben Gedanken machen musste, wie schon bei Atemus erstem Besuch an der Front, obwohl er dieses Mal so viel näher am Ort des Geschehens war. Obwohl er eigentlich an Atemus Seite sein sollte.

Dass er Atemu so viel bedeutete, dass er ihn sogar darum _bat_, sich vom Schlachtgetümmel fern zu halten, machte den Jungen unglaublich glücklich, doch es machte die Trennung zugleich auch noch schwerer. Er hasste es, hilflos zu sein und den Menschen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, nicht helfen zu können. Er hatte es nicht gekonnt, als seine Familie damals von diesen Fremden zerrissen worden war und auch jetzt war er wieder nicht in der Lage, seinen Liebsten zu beschützen. Die Geschichte wiederholte sich.

Aufgewühlt fuhr sich der Junge durch das Haar. Er war zum Umfallen müde, doch er konnte seinen Wachposten nicht aufgeben, bevor er Atemu nicht in Sicherheit wusste. Also harrte er weiter auf seinem einsamen Hügel aus und starrte hinüber zum Horizont, während seine Finger langsam steif vor Kälte wurden.

Doch dann endlich, als die Nacht schon weit fortgeschritten war, nahm er einen schwachen Lichtschein am Horizont wahr. Hoffnungsvoll erhob sich der Junge, streckte die steifen Glieder und beobachtete wie sich viele Fackeln in einem unsteten Tanz auf das Lager zu bewegten. Zwischen den Lichtern schwankte eine unheimliche, schwarze Masse- Soldaten. Aber war es das richtige- Atemus- Heer, das sich dort auf sie zu bewegte?

Rasch lief Yuugi wieder nach unten und schlug gegen den Gong, der zum Alarm geben diente. In Windeseile hatten sich die im Heer verbliebenen Männer um ihn gesammelt und alle beobachteten angespannt die Prozession, die sich auf sie zu bewegte.

Dann endlich waren sie nahe genug, dass Yuugi den weißen Hengst von Atemu und die aufrechte Gestalt des Pharaos im Sattel erkennen konnte. Das Millenniumspuzzle auf seiner leuchtete matt im Schein der Fackeln.

Yuugi fühlte wie ihm buchstäblich ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Ohne lange zu überlegen lief er seinem Pharao entgegen und Atemu hatte ihn offensichtlich auch vermisst, denn kaum war der Junge neben dem Pferd zum Stehen gekommen, fühlte er sich angehoben, als wäre er nicht schwerer als ein dreijähriges Kind, und wurde von Atemu vor sich auf dem Pferderücken platziert.

Yuugis Augen wanderten von Atemus Gesicht über seinen Körper und dann drückte er sich erleichtert an den kalten Brustpanzer des Älteren, als er keine Spuren von Verletzungen fand. Vor den gespannt wartenden Männern im Lager parierte Atemu sein Pferd durch und verkündete laut und mit Triumph in der Stimme: „Wir waren siegreich. Diese Schlacht haben wir für uns entschieden und dem Gegner gezeigt, was es bedeutet, sich mit Ägypten anzulegen."

Hinter ihm stießen die Männer seines Heeres zur Bestätigung ein wildes Triumphgeheul aus, in das auch die Männer aus dem Lager mit einfielen.

„Entzündet mehr Licht und kümmert euch um die Verwundeten", befahl Atemu seinen Soldaten und saß ab. Dann hob er Yuugi aus dem Sattel und legte den Arm um die Taille des Jungen, um ihn in sein Zelt zu führen. Doch der Kleinere rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, denn so eben war der erste Verwundete an ihnen vorbei getragen worden.

Er sah furchtbar aus. Das Gesicht eine schmerzverzerrte Fratze, der ganze Körper von Blut verklebt und der Atem ging schwer. Er sah nicht aus, als würde er den Sonnenaufgang noch erleben.

„Kätzchen?"

Dem ersten Verwundeten folgten viele andere. Stumm und entsetzt beobachtete Yuugi die Männer, die an ihm vorbei getragen wurden oder sich alleine zu den Heilern schleppten. Das medizinische Personal war vollkommen überfordert mit der Anzahl der Verwundeten und so mussten viele, die weniger schwer verletzt waren, erst einmal warten. Yuugi sah einen Mann neben dem Zelt der Heiler hocken, dem der gebrochene Armknochen aus dem Unterarm ragte und einen anderen, der sich ein blutiges Tuch gegen die Seite presste und apathisch in den schwarzen Nachthimmel starrte.

Als der Junge einen Schritt auf die Zelte zumachte, in denen die Verletzten behandelt wurden, hielt Atemu ihn am Arm fest. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich möchte helfen", antwortete der Junge tonlos und war froh, dass die letzte Mahlzeit etliche Stunden her war. Wie hatten diese Männer so voller Triumph sein können, wenn diese Schlacht so viel Leid über sie gebracht hatte?

Der Pharao zögerte einen Moment, dann ließ er Yuugis Arm los. „Komm in mein Zelt, wenn du fertig bist… und übernimm dich nicht, Kätzchen."

Dankbar, dass er gehen und helfen durfte, lächelte Yuugi Atemu an und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Er hatte keine medizinische Ausbildung wie die Heiler, aber trotzdem wurde jede helfende Hand dringend benötigt. Yuugi stellte Tragen auf, die den Verwundeten als Betten dienten, er wusch ihnen das Blut ab, verband die weniger schweren Verletzungen, sprach den Männern gut zu und hörte sich ihre Geschichten an, wenn sie von ihren Frauen und Kindern erzählten.

Einer der Männer verstarb, während er ihm von seinem kleinen Haus und seinem neugeborenen Sohn erzählte, doch entgegen aller Erwartungen erschütterte das Yuugi nicht. Er fühlte sich der Welt seltsam entrückt. Als würde sein Körper von alleine handeln und sein Geist wäre ein unbeteiligter Beobachter. Er tat, was getan werden musste und war emotional nicht beteiligt.

Und wenn er die ausdruckslosen Gesichter der anderen Helfer ansah, dann wusste er, dass es ihnen genauso ging. Diese mentale Barrikade war das einzige, was sie vor dem Grauen in diesen Zelten schützte.

Die Sonne nährte sich bereits ihrem höchsten Stand als ein erschöpft aussehender Heiler zu ihm trat. „Ruht Euch aus. Ihr habt genug geholfen."

Yuugi schüttelte jedoch entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin noch nicht müde. Ich kann noch weiter helfen."

Doch der Mann schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Versteht mich nicht falsch. Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein ärztliche Anweisung. Kommt wieder, wenn Ihr geschlafen habt."

Der Junge wollte erneut protestieren, doch der unnachgiebige Blick des Arztes belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Und so trat er hinaus in das gleißende Sonnenlicht und die Hitze schlug ihm entgegen. Für einen Moment konnte er nicht atmen, er schwankte und ging in die Knie, weil er nichts zum Abstützen fand.

Doch nach einem Moment ging der Schwindelanfall vorüber und er taumelte zum Zelt des Pharaos. Der Heiler hatte Recht gehabt. Er musste sich ausruhen, sonst lag er bald neben den anderen Patienten und damit half er niemandem. Der Pharao war nicht da, als er ihr vergleichsweise kühles Zelt betrat- die inzwischen vertraute Umgebung- und den Geruch seines Pharaos einatmete, der in jedem Winkel ihrer Unterkunft zu haften schien, und mit einem plötzlichen Ruck brach die Barriere, die ihn bis eben geschützt hatte.

Die Gesichter der Verletzten zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Die Gesichter derjenigen, die ihre Verletzungen nicht überleben würde und sich dennoch an das Leben klammerten, weil sie jemanden hatten, den sie beschützen mussten. Die eine Familie zu versorgen hatten. Er dachte an all die namenlosen Toten auf dem Schlachtfeld, die man einfach hatte liegen lassen und heiße Tränen rollten über seine Wangen.

Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und seine Hand krallte sich in der vergebliche Suche nach Trost und Selbstbeherrschung in den Boden. Wie konnte Atemu zulassen, dass seinem Volk so etwas Schreckliches widerfuhr? Wieso beendete er den Krieg nicht? Warum verhandelte er nicht? War ihm sein Stolz wirklich so wichtig?

Voller Traurigkeit, hilflos und vollkommen erschöpft weinte sich der Junge in den Schlaf.

o

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er in dem großen Bett, das er mit Atemu teilte und war sorgsam zugedeckt. Der Zelt war nur von dem schwachen Licht einer Öllampe erhellt, die auf dem kleinen Sekretär stand, an dem Atemu saß und etwas auf Pergament schrieb.

Verschlafen rieb sich Yuugi mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und setzte sich auf. Das leise Rascheln der Decke ließ Atemu den Kopf wenden. Als er sah, dass der Junge endlich aufgewacht war, stand er auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht übernehmen, Kätzchen", sagte Atemu mit leisem Tadel in der Stimme.

Yuugi starrte auf die Decke in seinem Schoß: „Ich weiß. Aber es gab so viel zu tun, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt habe, wie erschöpft ich selbst war." Für einen Moment schwieg er und setzte dann erneut zum Sprechen an: „Ist das wirklich nötig? All der Schmerz und das Leid der Männer und ihrer Familien? Warum verhandelt Ihr nicht mit der Gegenseite?"

„Ich mag kein guter Herrscher sein, Yuugi, doch ich verschwende keine Ressourcen. Hätte sich die andere Seite Verhandlungen und unseren Forderungen gegenüber zugänglich gezeigt, so gäbe es keinen Krieg."

„Welche Forderungen?"

„Sofortiger Rückzug. Herausgabe der Gefangenen. Sie weigern sich allerdings hartnäckig, dieses Land aufzugeben."

„Und warum gebt Ihr nicht nach? Was ist so wichtig an diesen Stück Wüste?"

Atemu schüttelte den Kopf. „Was so wichtig an diesem Stück Wüste ist? Wichtig daran ist, dass es zu Ägypten gehört. Und Ägypten war von jeher eine große Kriegsmacht. Das hat uns die meisten Feinde vom Hals gehalten. Wenn wir nachgiebig sind und diesen feindseligen Eroberern ein Stück unseres Landes überlassen, werden sie damit nicht zufrieden sein. Sie werden mehr wollen. Und andere werden ihnen folgen, bis ganz Ägypten im Krieg und im Chaos versinkt. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen."

Yuugi schwieg und ließ sich Atemus Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Nein, sie konnte wirklich nicht mehr Feinde gebrauchen. Der Krieg war furchtbar, aber die hier geführten Schlachten verhinderten, dass der Feind ins fruchtbare Herzland vordrang und dort Verwüstungen anrichtete, die für eine schreckliche Hungersnot sorgen würde. Diese Männer wussten, wofür sie kämpften… und dennoch… dennoch erschien es Yuugi so unglaublich sinnlos, dass so viele ihr Leben lassen mussten wegen nichts anderem als territorialen Ansprüchen. „Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?", flüsterte er.

Atemu fuhr ihm zärtlich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Wir haben heute einen großen Sieg errungen. Noch sind nicht alle Schlachten geschlagen, doch ich bin zuversichtlich, dass der Krieg in absehbarer Zeit beendet sein wird."

Dann zog er Yuugi ein Stück näher, lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und drückte seine Lippen liebevoll auf Yuugis. Der Kuss war langsam, sinnlich und Yuugis Augen flatterten zu. Er wollte sich fallen lassen, den Kuss einfach genießen, doch die Bilder der Schwerstverwundeten flackerten immer wieder auf und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Atemu beendete den Kuss und hauchte Yuugi ins Ohr: „Erlaube mir, dich für eine Weile aus dieser Wirklichkeit zu entführen und dich vergessen zu lassen, was du gesehen hast."

Vergessen… oh ja, das klang gut. Gerne wollte der Junge die Bilder für einige Momente vergessen, doch er zweifelte daran, dass es ihm gelingen würde. Traurig seufzte er und Atemu erriet genau, was in seinem Kätzchen vorging.

„Sieh mir in die Augen, Kätzchen."

Yuugi folgte der Aufforderung augenblicklich, denn wie er hätte er sich auch gegen diese sanfte Aufforderung zur Wehr setzen sollen? Atemus Augen schimmerten im Halbdunkeln dunkelrot und die Intensität seines Blickes bannte Yuugi sofort. Langsam hob der junge Pharao eine Hand und strich Yuugi mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Diese Nacht gehört uns, Yuugi. Niemandem sonst. All die Soldaten da draußen haben tapfer gekämpft und haben viel dabei verloren. Dennoch haben sie nicht das Recht, dich bis in dieses Zelt, in dieses Bett und in meine Arme zu begleiten."

Der Junge schluckte, schloss die Augen und nickte. Das wusste er alles. Das wusste er, aber es fiel ihm so schwer, loszulassen…

Atemus heißer Atem an seinem Ohr war die einzige Vorwarnung, die er bekam, bevor er die nasse Zungenspitze spürte, die die Konturen seines Ohrs nachzeichnete, und die Lippen, die sich anschließend um sein Ohrläppchen legten, um daran zu saugen.

Yuugi riss die Augen auf und sog scharf die Luft ein. Dann waren die Lippen verschwunden, um sofort an seinem Hals wieder aufzutauchen. Genießerisch legte Yuugi den Kopf und den Nacken und spürte, wie Atemus Haare sein Kinn kitzelten, während der junge Herrscher gleichzeitig seinen Hals liebkoste.

Oh, er liebte es, wenn sein Pharao ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Da Atemu kaum jemals an jemand anderen außer sich selbst dachte, fühlte sich Yuugi umso mehr geliebt, wenn der Ältere ihn verwöhnte. Und weil er den Gefallen erwidern und Atemu ebenfalls Freude schenken wollte, konnte er nicht länger passiv unter ihm liegen.

Langsam nahm er eine von Atemus Händen, um seinem Partner Zeit zu geben, sein Gewicht neu auszubalancieren, liebkoste die empfindsame Handinnenfläche dann mit seinen Lippen und fuhr mit seiner eigenen Zunge dann genüsslich den Zeigefinger hinauf, um an der Fingerkuppe zu saugen. Er wusste, dass das seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen würde.

Atemu stöhnte leise auf, entzog Yuugi seine Hand, entkleidete sie beide rasch mit effektiven Bewegungen und versiegelte den Mund des Kleineren mit einem Kuss, der heißer brannte als der Wüstensand und in dem all sein Verlangen lag. Keuchend bog sich Yuugi ihm entgegen und wand sich gegen den größeren Körper. Atemus Antwort bestand darin, sich enger an ihn schmiegen, so dass zwischen ihren Unterkörpern eine wundervolle Reibung entstand.

Hilflos warf Yuugi den Kopf in den Nacken, gefangen in dem wundervoll erregenden Gefühl. Atemu starrte ihn an, die hingebungsvoll geschlossenen Augen, deren Wimpern auf geröteten Wangen ruhten, die feucht glänzenden Lippen, der schmale, sich rasch hebende und senkende Brustkorb… Er spürte, wie er vollkommen hart wurde und in dem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie heute weiter gehen würden als bisher. Und dass Yuugi ebenso bereit dafür war, wie er selbst.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um seine Lust noch ein wenig länger zu zügeln und begann Yuugi zu streicheln. Erst fuhr er mit nur einem Finger die hohen Wangenknochen entlang, während er Yuugis Unterleib mit seinem eigenen so eng gegen das Bett drückte, dass nur noch kleine Bewegungen möglich waren, die keinem von ihnen die ersehnte Erlösung bringen würden, sondern sie nur noch mehr aufheizten. Dann glitt sein Finger tiefer, den empfindsamen Hals entlang, zeichnete die Kurve des Schlüsselbeins nach und umkreiste die Brustwarzen. Erwartungsvoll hielt Yuugi die Luft an, doch der junge Pharao wollte ihn noch ein wenig länger auf die Folter spannen.

Seine Hand glitt hinunter zu dem weißen, flachen Bauch, kitzelten das Sonnengeflecht und entlockten der Kehle des Jüngeren ein Stöhnen: „Yami…"

Wie jedes Mal lief eine Gänsehaut über Atemus Körper als er diesen Namen aus Yuugis Mund hörte, in dieser sinnlichen Betonung. Sogleich wanderten seine Finger zurück zu Yuugis Brustwarzen, um sie so lange zu liebkosen, bis sich der Kleinere erregt unter ihm wand und sich seine zarten Hände hilflos in seinen Rücken krallten. „Yuugi…"

Violette Augen öffneten sich, sahen ihn dunkel und verschleiert vor Lust an. Sacht nickte der Junge, als er verstand, wonach Atemu fragte. „Ja, bitte. Ich möchte dich spüren."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Yuugi ihn duzte. Einen Moment saß Atemu völlig unbeweglich da, als eine Welle heißer Zuneigung über ihn hinweg spülte, dann lehnte er sich beinahe hektisch hinüber zu seinem Nachttisch, auf dem das Massageöl stand, um das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen. Anschließend dirigierte er Yuugi rittlings auf seinen Schoß.

Bereitwillig folgte der Junge seinen Anweisungen, drückte sich an ihn und presste damit ihre Erektionen zusammen. Atemu stöhnte kehlig auf und unwillkürlich bewegte sich seine Hüfte Erlösung suchend gegen Yuugi.

Atemlos tat der Kleinere es ihm nach und das Öl plumpste- vergessen für einige Momente- auf die Bettdecke. Ein wundervoll erregtes Kribbeln breitete sich bis in die Fingerspitzen in seinem Körper aus und Atemu spürte, dass Yuugi ebenso unter Strom stand, wie er selbst.

Mit zitternden Händen angelte er nach dem Massageöl und ließ ein wenig davon über seine Hände laufen, bevor seine Finger liebkosend zwischen Yuugis Pobacken glitten und der erste sein Ziel fand.

Der Junge keuchte auf, ganz nahe an Atemus Ohr, und der junge Pharao erschauerte wohlig, als der heiße Atem geisterhaft darüber strich. Seine andere Hand bewegte hinunter zu Yuugis Erektion, umfasste den harten Schaft und strich in geübten Zügen hinauf zur Eichel und wieder hinab.

Das reduzierte den Kleineren endgültig auf ein laut stöhnendes, unkontrolliert zitterndes Bündel Mensch, das sich willig und bereit an ihn presste und den zweiten Finger, der ihn zusammen mit dem ersten langsam dehnte, gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Auch Atemu spürte, wie sein Körper bebte- vor Erregung und weil es ihn so viel Willenskraft kostete, Yuugi nicht einfach auf das Bett zu werfen und sich seine Erlösung zu holen. Er ahnte, dass diese Nacht umso viel erfüllender sein würde, wenn beide aktiv daran teilnahmen.

„Ahhh… Yaahh… mi…", stöhnte Yuugi ihm heiser ins Ohr. Kleine, schlanke Hände griffen nach dem Öl und rieben die Erektion des Pharaos damit ein. Das brachte diesen nahe an die Grenze. Atemu biss sich heftig auf die Lippe, als er spürte, wie sich sein gesamter Körper diesen Berührungen entgegenstreckte, wie sein Penis noch ein wenig anzuschwellen schien…

Hastig entfernte er Yuugis Hände, legte seine eigenen um Yuugis runde Pobacken und positionierte ihn über seiner Erregung. Die großen violetten Augen seines Gefährten musterten ihn erwartungsvoll, dunkel vor Lust und verhangen mit Leidenschaft. „Bitte…", hauchte der Junge und mehr konnte der junge Herrscher Ägyptens wirklich nicht vertragen.

Er wusste, er war nicht vorsichtig beim Eindringen, er sollte behutsamer vorgehen, doch er konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Die Dämme waren gebrochen und seine kalte Selbstkontrolle wurde von seinem so heftigen Verlangen hinfort gespült, wie er es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Er wollte diesen Jungen. Er wollte diesen Körper. Er _brauchte _ihn. Musste ihn fühlen, in ihm versinken. Und sein Kätzchen zeigte nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Gegenwehr. Im Gegenteil. Der Kopf fiel in den Nacken, bot den empfindsamen Hals schutzlos dar und ein genießerisches Seufzen entkam den feucht glänzenden Lippen.

An das, was danach kam, erinnerte sich keiner der beiden hinterher mehr genau. Alles verschwamm in einem Strudel der Lust, der alles mitriss, alle Zweifel, alle Erlebnisse des Tages und alle zusammenhängenden Gedanken. Alles, das nicht sie beide war, nicht dieses Gefühl, endlich eins zu sein. Den Geliebten tief in sich zu spüren und heiße pulsierende Enge um sich zu fühlen.

Als sie schließlich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kamen, lehnten sie für eine Weile schwer atmend und überwältigt von der Intensität des Erlebten aneinander und die Welt kam nur langsam zum Stillstand.

„Yuugi", wisperte Atemu, strich über die gerötete, erhitzte Wange des Kleineren und wusste nicht, wie er all das, was er fühlte, in Worte fassen sollte.

Doch der Junge schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, bedeutete ihm, dass Worte unnötig waren und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war sanft, süß und Atemu wusste, er war dem Jungen in seinem Arm hoffnungslos verfallen.

o

Es brannte. Der Wüstensand unter seinen Füßen war nachtkalt, doch sein gesamter Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Der Schmerz loderte heiß und das Blut in seinen Adern hatte sich in flüssiges Feuer verwandelt. Benommen hob er den Blick und sah sich um. Er befand sich nicht weit entfernt von der Stelle, an der wenige Stunden zuvor noch die Schlacht getobt hatte. Er stolperte über einen Speer, dessen unglücklicher Besitzer nur wenige Meter weiter reglos im Sand lag, doch er hielt nicht inne.

Sein Ziel lag weiter vor ihm. Dort, wo er die kleine Flamme eines Lagerfeuers erkennen konnte, um die herum sich etwa zwei Dutzend vermummte Gestalten versammelt hatte. Wer waren diese Narren, dass sie mitten in der Nacht ein Feuer entzündeten, wo man es kilometerweit sehen konnte?

Dann fühlte er das tiefe Pulsieren, das aus der Erde selbst zu kommen schien und für einen Moment gefroren alle seine Bewegungen. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Schattenmagie. Und mächtige dazu. Ein erneutes Pulsieren, stärker, tiefer dieses Mal.

Blind vor Schmerz stolperte er vorwärts. Er musste diese törichten Dummköpfe davon abhalten. Sie wussten nicht, worauf sie sich einließen. Was sie beschworen war zu mächtig. Atemu spürte es im tiefsten Innern seiner selbst. Das Monster… nein… ihm wurde kalt. Nicht das Monster. _Die Monster_. Eins… zwei... drei… drei Monster mächtiger als alle, die Atemu jemals selbst beschworen hatte. Wie konnten sie glauben, als Laien so viel Macht zu haben?

Entsetzt lief er schneller, doch die Wüste selbst schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Er sank tief in den Sand ein, der sich um seine Knöchel legte und ihn wie kleine, starke Hände zurückhielt, seine Schritte zu setzen.

Angestrengt keuchte Atemu und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen. Wenn er zu spät kam, war alles vorbei. Diese Monster würden die Welt verschlingen. -- _Yuugi…_--

Ein tiefes Brüllen zerriss die Nacht, das sein Echo in einem vielstimmigen, entsetzten Schrei fand, als die vermummten Gestalten endlich erkannten, dass sie sich übernommen hatten. Doch es war zu spät… zu spät…

Schweißgebadet schreckte Atemu hoch und fand sich aufrecht sitzend in dem Bett in seinem Zelt wieder. Die Nacht um ihn herum war leise. Ab und zu hörte man das leise Murmeln der Männer, die Wache hatten oder das leise Klirren der Waffen, aber ansonsten wirkte alles friedlich. Yuugi lag neben ihm und schlief tief und fest, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Doch das Brennen an seiner Hüfte war immer noch da. Der Schmerz war nicht mehr so stark, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden, doch er war da, warnend, drohend. Ein Blick unter die Decke zeigte ihm, dass das Mal an seiner Hüfte eigentümlich leuchtete. Das hatte es noch nie getan. Auch bei größerem Schmerz nicht.

Leise stand Atemu auf und kleidete sich an. Das war kein Traum, sondern eine Vision gewesen. Da war er sich sicher. Er musste handeln. In eben diesem Moment versammelte sich eine kleine Schar Magier auf dem Schlachtfeld um diese Welt dem Untergang zu weihen.

Lautlos trat Atemu an das Bett und seine Hand strich zärtlich durch das Haar des Jungen. Ein wohliger Laut war seine Belohnung, bevor Yuugi ruhig weiterschlief. Atemu lächelte.

Sein Land war in Gefahr, die ganze Welt war in Gefahr und ihm war es egal. Doch da das zugleich hieß, dass auch Yuugis Leben auf dem Spiel stand, würde er etwas unternehmen. Selbst wenn eine Rückkehr ungewiss war. Er selbst hatte bisher immer an erster Stelle gestanden und er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er sein Leben einmal für jemand anderen riskieren würde.

Doch er konnte nicht anders. Yuugi war nicht der Grund, dass die Sonne jeden Morgen aufging, dass die Vögel sangen oder die Blumen blühten. Aber ohne ihn waren all diese Dinge bedeutungslos. Dieser Junge, willensstark und zugleich so zart, gab dem eintönigen Leben des Pharaos einen Sinn und Atemu war nicht bereit, das Leben dieses kostbaren Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen.

Schon gar nicht durch ein paar dumme Amateure, die glaubten, Schattenmagie wäre ein Spielzeug.

Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er ohne jegliches Geräusch das Zelt, sattelte in aller Stille und ohne bemerkt zu werden sein Pferd und verließ das Lager. Er trieb seinen Hengst so hart an, wie es ihm möglich war, doch der weiche Sand behinderte das Tier und Atemu spürte, wie die Zeit ablief. Nicht mehr lange und seine Gegner würden kaum noch aufzuhalten sein.

Gerade als er die Sanddünen, die sein Heereslager und das Schlachtfeld trennten, hinter sich gelassen hatte und sein Pferd in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo über das dunkle Schlachtfeld mit den verstreuten toten Körpern und Waffen jagte, spürte er es. Das langsame, dunkle Pulsieren. Wie ein finsterer, bedrohlicher Herzschlag. _Badamm._

Sein eigenes Herz setzte in dem Moment beinahe aus. Er musste sich beeilen. Schneller… schneller… in der Ferne am Horizont sah er schon das kleine Feuer.

_Badamm._

Die klare Wüstenluft trug das undeutliche Raunen vieler Stimmen zu ihm herüber und am ekstatischen Tonfall hörte er, dass sich der Ritus seinen Höhepunkt und Ende zuneigte.

_Badamm._

Nein, er durfte nicht zulassen, dass das Ritual vollzogen wurde.

_Badamm._

Zu viele unschuldige Seelen würden von den gierigen Schatten verschlungen werden.

_Badamm._

Nur noch wenige 100 Meter trennten Atemu von seinem Ziel.

_Badamm._

Es war zu schaffen.

_Badamm._

Es war…

_Badamm_

_Badamm_

_Badamm_

… zu spät. Ein gewaltiges Brüllen zerriss die Stille der Nacht und die Schemen von 3 gewaltigen Monstern zeichneten gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel ab, als das kleine Lagerfeuer hoch aufloderte und sie beleuchtete.

Atemus Hengst scheute, warf seinen Reiter ab und stürmte in blinder Panik davon. Der harte Aufprall trieb dem jungen Pharo die Luft aus den Lungen und der gleißende Schmerz, der in seiner Hüfte aufloderte und sich rasend schnell auf seinen gesamten Körper verteilte, machte ihn bewegungsunfähig.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er hinüber zu den Schattenmonstern. Ganz instinktiv kannte er ihre Namen. Der gewaltige, rote Götterdrache Slifer. Obelisk, mit unglaublicher Kraft und Zerstörungswut gesegnet. Und der Goldene Drache des Ra, ein tödlicher goldener Schimmer.

Von den vermummten Gestalten war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Sie waren mit Leib und Seele Teil der Schatten geworden, um diesen mächtigen Bestien in diese Dimension zu helfen. Ganz ohne Zweifel, um sie gegen Ägypten ins Feld zu führen und die Kriegsnation zu zermalmen.

Doch ohne jemanden, der sie kontrollierte und ihnen Befehle gab, waren sie eine Gefahr für alle, und sie zögerten nicht lange, das zu beweisen.

Atemu fiel auf, dass ihre Gestalt noch nicht so kompakt war, wie er es von Schattenmonstern gewohnt war. Sie sahen eher aus wie geisterhafte Erscheinungen. Ihre Körper waberten und waren manchmal völlig durchsichtig.

Geschlossen wandten sie sich in die Richtung, in der Atemu schon lange das Lager seiner Feinde vermutet hatte und dem jungen Herrscher wurde schlagartig klar, was sie dort wollten. Sie hatten nicht genügend Energie bekommen, um sich wirklich manifestieren zu können. Sie brauchten mehr Seelen. Mehr Opfer.

Atemu biss die Zähne zusammen, richtete sich zittrig auf und lief ihnen nach. Es war ihm egal, was mit den Menschen im Feindeslager passierte. Sollten sie doch für ihr Dummheit bezahlen. Doch er konnte nicht zulassen, dass die Göttermonster ihre vollständige Stärke erlangten. So hatte er vielleicht eine Chance, sie zu besiegen. Waren sie erst einmal vollständig erstarkt, war das das Ende.

Es war nicht weit, das erkannte er an den Flammen, die unweit vom Schlachtfeld aufloderten und an den Schreien, die laut in der stillen Wüstennacht verhallten.

Schneller. Seine Lungen brannten und seine Beine schmerzten vor Anstrengung. Er hatte ein behütetes Leben geführt und hatte sich niemals viel bewegen müssen. Das rächte sich jetzt. Zornig ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Verriet ihn am Ende sein eigener Körper?

Dann musste er es anders machen. Das Millenniumspuzzle leuchtete hell, als er seine besten Monster zu sich rief und sie vorausschickte, um die Menschen davor zu schützen, von den Schatten verschlungen zu werden und den Bestien somit ihre Energiegrundlage zu nehmen. Doch er musste schnell feststellen, dass selbst sein Schwarzer Magier keine Chance hatte. Seine Monster gaben sich alle Mühe, schoben die vor Entsetzen gelähmten Menschen aus dem Weg, verbargen sie mit dem eigenen Körper und wichen den wütenden Attacken der Göttermonster, die tiefe Furchen in den harten Sandboden gruben, behände aus. Doch eins nach dem anderen wurde besiegt und verschwand wieder in der Schattenwelt.

Und dann war Atemu plötzlich der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit von Slifer, Obelisk und dem Goldenen Drachen des Ra. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um ihn und er konnte ihren Zorn darüber, dass er sich einmischte, in der Luft vibrieren fühlen. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, womit er sich hier eingelassen hatte und dass er ganz alleine war. Seine eigenen Monster waren alle besiegt und vor Ablauf einer gewissen Frist konnte er sie nicht erneut rufen. Sollte das das Ende sein?

_Badamm._

Wieder dieses tiefe Pulsieren, dieses Mal aber heller, leichter. Und es kam nicht aus dem Erdinneren, sondern von seinem Millenniumspuzzle.

Yuugi. Yuugi war auf dem Weg hierher. Erschrocken sog Atemu die Luft ein. Er spürte sein Kätzchen genau über die Verbindung seines Puzzles mit dessen Stirnschmuck. Und er spürte, wie aufgewühlt der Junge war, dass er Angst hatte und sich dennoch nicht von seinem Weg abbringen lassen würde. Er wollte bei ihm sein.

-- _Nein… bleib fern… komm nicht!_ –

Hier gab es nichts außer den Tod. Keinesfalls durfte Yuugi hier mit reingezogen werden. Ein Blick über die Schulter machte ihm mit Entsetzen klar, wie wenig Zeit er noch hatte. Er konnte Yuugis schmale Gestalt bereits erkennen, wie sie über die Ebene auf ihn zueilte.

Und er war nicht der Einzige, der es bemerkte. Slifer drehte seinen großen, roten Kopf, die weißen Zähne in einem drohenden Grinsen entblößt.

Das war alles an Motivation, das Atemu brauchte. Der Schmerz, der von seiner Hüfte ausstrahlte, schien ihn zerreißen zu wollen, als er nach der Tür tief in seinem Inneren griff, die er sich nie getraut hatte zu öffnen. Er spürte, dass dahinter pure Macht lag und er hatte immer Zweifel gehabt, ob sein Körper dem gewachsen war. Doch nun hatte er keine Zeit mehr für Zweifel. Yuugis Leben stand auf dem Spiel.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren, aus tödlicher Entschlossenheit und Agonie geboren, stieß er die Tür auf und alles wurde heiß. Und dann… nichts mehr. Keine Schmerzen mehr, nur gleißendes Licht. Atemu schloss die Augen.

o

Ein ungutes Gefühl ließ Yuugi aus seinen Träumen hochschrecken und er bemerkte sofort, dass Atemu nicht mehr bei ihm war. Nicht in diesem Bett, nicht in diesem Zelt, nicht in diesem Lager. Yuugi wusste nicht, woher er die Gewissheit nahm, aber Atemu fühlte sich furchtbar weit entfernt an.

Verwirrt stand der Junge auf, zog sich etwas über und trat in die Nacht hinaus. Einige wenige Fackeln im Lager brannten, doch sie vermochten die Dunkelheit nicht zu vertreiben. Schwärze lag über dem Land wie ein klebriger, erstickender Teppich. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Der kalte, nächtliche Wüstenwind fuhr durch Yuugis Haare und er blickte in Richtung des Schlachtfeldes. Atemu war in Gefahr. Das spürte er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

So rasch es seine unerfahrenen Hände vermochten, machte er sich sein Pferd fertig und schwang sich auf dessen Rücken.

„Hey du!", erklang eine herrische Männerstimme in seiner Nähe. „Was glaubst du, machst du da?" Einer der Wachmänner nährte sich rasch, eine Fackel in der Hand. Er hob sie so, dass er Yuugis Gesicht sehen konnte und stockte, als er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Aus dem Weg", sagte Yuugi, die Stimme klar und von drängender Autorität. Verblüfft über diesen Ton trat der Mann augenblicklich zur Seite und Yuugi trieb seine Stute an. Er wusste, wohin er musste, auch wenn er diese Gewissheit nicht erklären konnte.

Ihm war klar, dass es für einen schlechten Reiter wie ihn nahezu selbstmörderisch war, sein Pferd in diesem Tempo durch die stockfinstere Nacht zu jagen, doch die Angst um Atemu hatte sich wie die kalte Hand des Todes auf sein Herz gelegt und ließ ihn nicht einen Moment daran denken, das Tempo zu drosseln.

Und dann passierte es. Die Stille der Nacht wurde zerrissen von einem lauten Brüllen und die Schemen dreier gewaltiger Monster erschienen am Himmel. Yuugis Stute scheute, doch wie durch ein Wunder gelang es dem Jungen nicht nur auf dem Pferd zu bleiben, er schaffte es das Tier daran zu hindern, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu fliehen.

Bebend vor Angst standen sie da, Pferd und Reiter beide gleichermaßen entsetzt. Yuugi hatte schon einige Male zumindest indirekt Kontakt mit Wesen aus dem Reich der Schatten gehabt. Damals, als Junias verschlungen worden war und vor kurzem, als Atemu ihn in seinem Heimatdorf in der kleinen Gasse vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatte. Die Monster damals waren eingesetzt worden, um ihn zu schützen und trotzdem hatte er sich zu Tode gefürchtet.

_Diese_ Monster gehorchten niemandem und waren nur sich selbst verpflichtet. Kein Herr kontrollierte sie und jede Pore ihrer ätherischen Körper schien pure Bosheit und den Willen, zu vernichten, auszustrahlen. Die unaussprechliche Panik, die ihn bei diesem Anblick ergriff, machte den Jungen starr und unbeweglich.

Erst die Flammen am Horizont rissen ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Dort wurde gekämpft und er konnte sich nur eine Person vorstellen, die versuchen würde, es mit diesen Monstern aufzunehmen. Mit zitternden Händen trieb er sein sich sträubendes Pferd an. Er musste Atemu erreichen, bevor ihm etwas passierte.

Er glaube an Atemu, an seine Stärke, doch war er diesen gewaltigen Biestern gewachsen, die von den Göttern selbst geschaffen worden waren?

Behände sprang Yuugi von seiner Stute, als sich diese partout nicht weiter treiben ließ, und sichtlich erleichtert machte das Tier kehrt und jagte davon. Yuugi hingegen rannte so schnell er es vermochte auf die Göttermonster zu, die sich in einem Kreis versammelt hatten. Sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als er Atemu im Zentrum dieses Kreises sah. Allein, ohne ein Monster, das ihn beschützen konnte, und verletzlich.

Auch der Pharao hatte ihn bemerkt. Für den Moment, als sich ihre Augen trafen, schien die Zeit still zu stehen und mit wachsender Angst erkannte Yuugi, das Atemu im Begriff war, etwas unglaublich Heroisches zu tun. Etwas, das sie vielleicht für immer auseinander reißen würde.

„Yami, nein!", rief er verzweifelt, doch seine Stimme ging im Lärm der Flammen und im Grollen des großen, roten Drachen unter. Dann wurde es hell. Geblendet musste Yuugi die Augen schließen, stolperte und machte unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Bewegungslos blieb er liegen und wagte es nicht, den Kopf zu heben, als eine Hitzewelle über ihn hinweg fuhr. Dann war der Spuk vorüber und das Einzige, was noch zu hören war, waren die Flammen, die im feindlichen Lager wüteten.

Alarmiert hob Yuugi den Kopf, sprang auf die Füße und schüttelte den Wüstensand ab. Von Atemu oder den Göttermonstern war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Nein…", hauchte Yuugi und lief mit aufgerissenen Augen zu der Stelle, an der der junge Pharao gerade noch gestanden hatte. Außer Atem blieb er stehen, ein heftiges Stechen in der Seite und blickte sich um. Aber nichts ließ auf den Kampf schließen, der hier gerade noch getobt hatte.

„Nein!"

Yuugi setzte einige Schritte zurück und stolperte dabei über etwas, das halb im Sand hinter ihm verborgen war. Er fiel daneben und als er danach griff und es aus der feinen Sandschicht zog, füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen.

Es war das Millenniumspuzzle, das Atemu immer getragen hatte. Kalt und leblos glänzte es im Schein der Flammen und Yuugi wurde mit Bestimmtheit klar, dass er Atemu hier nicht mehr finden würde. Nicht an diesem Ort, nicht in diesem Land, nicht in dieser Welt. Der Pharao hatte sich geopfert, um den Göttermonstern Einhalt zu gebieten. Um Ägypten… um _ihn_ zu retten.

Heiße Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. „Yami, nein…" Seine Finger verkrampften sich um das Puzzle und er flüsterte erstickt: „Du Lügner. Du hast versprochen, bei mir zu bleiben. _Du hast es versprochen!_"

Ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, der den blanken, schieren Schmerz des Verlustes weit über die Ebene trug. „_Yami!!!_"

o

Jemand rief ihn. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wer sollte ihn rufen? Yami… wer war Yami? Er? Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er versuchte, sich nicht zu erinnern. Er wollte hier bleiben. Hier, wo es warm war, wo er sich sicher und geborgen fühlte. Hier, wo er Frieden spürte und mit sich selbst im Reinen war. Wenn er sich erinnerte, würde all das wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen, er wüsste wieder, wie viele Sünden er begangen hatte, die er nie wieder gut machen könnte… er wüsste wieder… Yuugi…

Atemu schlug die Augen auf und das erste, was er sah, war Licht. Geblendet blinzelte er und nach einigen Momenten wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht einfach Licht war. Es war eine Gestalt, in Sonnenlicht gehüllt, so hell, dass man sie kaum ansehen konnte. Aber es war warm und gütig. Nicht so brennend und gnadenlos wie die Wüstensonne.

Er schwebte auch nicht länger im Nichts, nun stand er auf seinen Füßen, dieser Gestalt gegenüber. „Allmächtiger…", flüsterte er hingerissen.

Atemu spürte die Gestalt lächeln. „Eben jener. Ich freue mich, dass du zu mir zurückgefunden hast, mein verlorenen Sohn." Die Stimme androgyn und sanftmütig.

„Allmächtiger Ra…", wisperte Atemu und spürte Panik aufkeimen. Nein, er konnte seinen Göttern nicht gegenüber treten. Er hatte noch für so viele Sünden zu büßen, so viele Schulden zu begleichen…

„Beruhige dich, Atemu, Sohn des Ra. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu richten."

Der junge Pharao blinzelte. „Nicht? Warum dann? Bin ich nicht tot?"

„Warum bist _du_ hier?", antwortete Ra mit einer Gegenfrage. „Warum hast du dich dagegen entschieden, für die Ewigkeit zu schlafen, ohne Schmerz, ohne Qualen, sicher eingehüllt in den Kokon des Vergessens?"

„Weil ich…" Ja, warum gleich? Ach ja… jemand hatte ihn gerufen…. Yuugi hatte ihn gerufen. „Weil ich nicht vergessen möchte. _Ihn_ nicht vergessen möchte."

Ra machte eine ausholende Bewegung mit dem Arm und plötzlich schien das Licht um ihn herum ein kleines Loch zu bekommen und er konnte Yuugi erkennen. Sein Kätzchen, das bitterlich weinend im kalten Sand der Wüste kniete, das Puzzle fest umschlungen.

„Ich muss zurück."

Ein sanfter, mitfühlender Blick traf ihn. „Das geht nicht. Du bist nicht tot, aber ohne eine physische Hülle ist es dir nicht möglich, diese Welt, in der dein Gefährte lebt, zu betreten."

„Was-?", wollte Atemu zornig wissen, erinnerte sich jedoch im letzten Moment, mit wem er sprach. Verlegen räusperte er sich. „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit?"

„Doch, es gibt in der Tat eine Möglichkeit", sagte Ra nach langer Pause. „Wenn du es wünscht, könnte ich deine Seele an das Millenniumspuzzle binden. Puzzle und Puzzleträger sind verbunden. So wärt ihr zusammen, solange er das Puzzle hat."

„Wo ist der Haken?"

„Du hast immer noch keine physische Gestalt. In seiner Welt kannst du nur handeln, indem du seinen Körper übernimmst."

„Aber ich wäre bei ihm und könnte ihn schützen."

Ra nickte. „Ja, in der Tat. Allerdings nur solange, wie das Puzzle in einem Stück ist. Sollte es aus irgendeinem Grund in seine Einzelteile zerlegt werden, so wird das auch dein Geist und du wirst mit ihm ruhen, bis die Teile wieder zusammengesetzt werden."

Atemu schwieg lange nachdenklich, Dann schluckte er seinen Stolz herunter und neigte demütig sein Haupt vor dem Gott. Um bei Yuugi sein zu können, würde er seine Seele verkaufen. „Bitte."

„So sei es dann", sagte Ra, das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hörbar.

Atemu warf einen letzten Blick auf Yuugi und murmelte. „Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, wie sehr ich ihn liebe."

„Dazu wirst du in seinem nächsten Leben genug Gelegenheit haben."

„In seinen nächsten-?", echote Atemu überrascht und beäugte Ra misstrauisch. „Was ist mit seinem jetzigen?"

Der Gott schwieg und als Atemu sein Blick wieder auf den Spiegel der Außenwelt richtete, sah er, dass Yuugi nicht länger alleine war. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt nährte sich dem Jungen von hinten. Yuugi, dem immer noch heiße Tränen die Wangen herabflossen und der seine Hände im Wüstensand vergraben hatte, als könnte das den Schmerz lindern, bemerkte nichts.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit versuchte Atemu, das Puzzle zu aktivieren, um die Schatten zu beschwören, doch als nach einem Moment nichts geschah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es nicht mehr trug. Ungeduldig ruckte sein Kopf zu dem Sonnengott herum, um ihn anzufahren, schneller zu machen, doch nur einen Augenblick später schloss sich sein Mund verblüfft, als sein Blick auf seine eigene Hand fiel. Oder besser auf die Stelle, an der seine Hand gewesen war.

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie nun auch seine andere Hand, bei den Fingerspitzen angefangen, und seine Füße verschwanden ohne dass er auch nur das Geringste empfand. Kein Schmerz, kein Kribbeln, schlichtweg nichts. Er löste sich einfach in Luft auf.

Der Prozess hatte gerade seine Ellenbogen und Knie erreicht, als die Gestalt hinter Yuugi stehen blieb.

„Yuugi", sagte eine kalte Stimme, die Atemu nur zu gut kannte. Seth. Was machte sein Hohepriester dort, wo er doch eigentlich im Palast sein sollte? Atemu hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Ganz und gar nicht.

_-- Schneller! –_

Beim Klang der Stimme sprang Yuugi erschrocken auf und wirbelte herum, das Milleniumspuzzle fest an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Was für eine Überraschung. Was macht des Pharaos persönlicher Lustsklave so weit ab vom sicheren Lager, so fern von seinem Herren und noch dazu mit einem so wertvollen Gegenstand in der Hand?" Seths Augen fielen auf das Puzzle und weder Yuugi noch Atemu entging das kalte Glitzern darin.

Automatisch machte der Junge einen Schritt zurück, um das Einzige, was ihm von seinem Pharao geblieben war, zu beschützen.

Seth lachte freudlos. „Na, na. Wo willst du denn damit hin? Was der Pharao wohl sagen wird, wenn er herausfindet, dass du es gestohlen hast?"

„Ich habe es nicht gestohlen", entgegnete Yuugi wütend, die Stimme zitternd, als seine Gefühle erneut drohten, ihn zu überwältigen. Doch er schluckte sie tapfer herunter und hielt Seths Blick stand.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Der Pharao würde sein Puzzle niemals aus der Hand geben", entgegnete der Größere verächtlich. Wem die Verachtung galt, war allerdings nicht klar. Dann wurde der Blick der eisigen, blauen Augen berechnend. „Es sei denn, er wäre tot."

Yuugi zuckte heftig zusammen. „Nein! Er ist nicht tot!"

Überrascht merkte Atemu, dass er genau fühlen konnte, was Yuugi empfand. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass Seth Recht hatte. Dass der junge Pharao tot war. Aber sein blutendes Herz weigerte sich, das zu glauben. In tiefer Verzweiflung klammerte es sich an die wilde Hoffnung, dass Atemu doch noch am Leben war. Irgendwo. Und dass er zu Yuugi zurückfinden würde. Irgendwie.

Eine Welle unerwartet starker Liebe schwappte über Atemu hinweg und gerade als er den Sonnengott wider besseres Wissen anfahren wollte, er solle sich gefälligst beeilen, da wurde es für einen Moment schwarz um ihn. Als er wieder sehen konnte, stand er inmitten eines riesen Labyrinthes aus Treppen und Türen, so surreal, dass er im ersten Moment glaubte, er halluzinierte.

Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er sich jetzt im Inneren des Puzzles befand. Befremdet blickte sich Atemu einen Moment um und fragte sich, was er jetzt tun sollte.

„Finde den Raum deines Herzens. Gegenüber wirst du den Raum seines Herzens finden. Von dort aus kannst du Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen", erklang die melodische, körperlose Stimme von Ra.

Atemu runzelte die Stirn. Wie zum Teufel sollte er bei all den Türen einen einzelnen Raum finden? Noch dazu, wo im nicht viel Zeit blieb? Wütend über den nahezu nutzlosen Ratschlag stapfte Atemu auf die nächste Tür zu.

„Zeit hat hier nicht dieselbe Bedeutung wie draußen. Die Zeit hier drin ist etwas, das du selbst beeinflussen kannst."

„Blödsinn", fauchte Atemu, nachdem er durch eine Tür getreten und beinahe in den Abgrund dahinter gestürzt wäre. Ungehalten schlug er die Tür zu und wählte eine andere. „Zeit ist Zeit."

„Zeit ist nicht in allen Dimensionen dieselbe. Eine Stunde vergeht in deiner Welt beispielsweise viel schneller als in der Welt der Schatten. Und die Milleniumsgegenstände gehören zu beiden Welten. Sie sind Tore und Vermittler. Du kannst die Zeit hier verlaufen lassen, wie in deiner Welt, wie in der Schattenwelt oder wie etwas, das zwischen beiden liegt. Zeit spielt hier also nicht so eine große Rolle, wie du es gewohnt bist."

„Okay, also soll die Zeit hier so langsam wie möglich laufen, damit ich Zeit habe, diesen verflixten Raum zu finden, von dem ich nicht einmal weiß, wie er aussieht."

Dieses Mal lachte der Sonnengott leise und wäre es nicht unmöglich gewesen, hätte Atemu ihn dafür umgehend ins Reich der Schatten geschickt. „Mein Sohn, den Raum deines Herzens kannst du nicht mit dem Kopf finden."

„Oh, na gut, also schön. Dann werde ich noch willkürlicher vorgehen", fauchte Atemu. Er hielt nichts davon, sich ausschließlich nach seinen Gefühlen zu richten, aber wenn es der einzige Weg war, dann würde er es versuchen. Für Yuugi.

Als ihm die Beine bereits von vielen Laufen und Treppensteigen weh taten, hielt er plötzlich inne und dreht sich zu der Tür in seinem Rücken herum. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie noch nicht da gewesen war, als er gerade daran vorbei gelaufen war. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging er ein Stück zurück und schob die Tür vorsichtig ein Stück auf, um hineinzusehen.

Absolute Dunkelheit begrüßte ihn. Obwohl ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass es furchtbar unvorsichtig war, einen Raum in diesem Puzzle zu betreten, bei dem er nicht abschätzen konnte, ob es eine Falle war, trat er schließlich doch ein. Nach einigen wenigen, tastenden Schritten in der Finsternis schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und als der junge Pharao erschrocken zurückeilte, konnte er sie nicht mehr finden.

„Na großartig", murmelte er. „Vermutlich bin ich jetzt für immer hier drin gefangen." Entnervt legte er Daumen und Zeigefinger an seine Nasenwurzel. „Wenn es wenigstens nicht so dunkel wäre."

Und als wäre das das Zauberwort gewesen entflammten an den Wänden Fackeln, die den Raum in ein unstet flackerndes Dämmerlicht tauchten.

Überrascht sah Atemu auf. Das Puzzle gehorchte seinen Wünschen? Nun, dass war eine Erkenntnis, mit der er sicher noch viel anfangen konnte. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich umzusehen und verzog abfällig das Gesicht. Dieser Raum bedurfte eindeutig einer Renovierung. Er war staubig und schmutzig, in den Ecken türmten sich undefinierbare Häufchen und die Wände hatten unter den Pflanzenranken kaum übersehbare Risse. Dass sie noch nicht kollabiert waren, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Stutzig machte ihn jedoch der Thron, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Für wen der wohl gedacht war?

Doch er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen, denn hinter einigen Ranken hatte er eine Tür entdeckt. Er war also doch nicht eingeschlossen hier. Zufrieden schritt er sofort zur Tür und hindurch und fand sich auf einem langen Gang wieder, auf dem es nur zwei Türen gab. Die, aus der er gerade hinausgetreten war und eine gegenüber. Und als er beide musterte, fielen ihm sofort die Ähnlichkeiten auf. Beide trugen- im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Türen- unverkennbar das Auge des Ra. Die Ranken, die die Wände in dem Raum, aus dem er gerade gekommen war, scheinbar stabilisierten und zusammenhielten, gingen anscheinend von der Tür gegenüber aus, die auch viel sauberer erschien.

Stirnrunzelnd marschierte Atemu in den Raum hinter der anderen Tür und sofort fiel ihm auf, dass dieser nicht unbedingt ordentlicher, aber viel heller und sauberer war. Und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er ihn nicht ohne zu fragen hätte betreten sollen. Was natürlich Blödsinn war, denn wen hätte er hier im Puzzle schon fragen können?

„Ah, er ist also tatsächlich tot", ertönte Seths körperlose Stimme, die seltsam zufrieden klang. Atemu hatte nicht oft erlebt, dass Seth Gefühle zeigte. Und wenn, dann war er gelangweilt oder zornig. Der junge Pharao hätte seine rechte Hand verwettet, dass sein Hohepriester Zufriedenheit gar nicht kannte.

„Nein!", widersprach Yuugi und Atemu war, als würde eine kalte Hand sein Herz umgreifen und so fest zusammendrücken, dass es jeden Moment aufhören musste zu schlagen. Gleichzeitig schnürte ihm der Schmerz die Luft ab. Doch das waren nicht seine Gefühle. Es waren Yuugis und er spürte sie deutlicher als je zuvor. In dem Moment wusste Atemu, dass er gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte. Yuugis Raum des Herzens.

„Du dummer Junge. Gib mir das Millenniumspuzzle."

Heißer Zorn erfüllte Atemu, als Seth so unverblümt verlangte, was ihm nicht zustand und er vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob das allein seine Wut war. In diesem Raum war er so eng mit Yuugi verbunden, dass sie nahezu eins waren.

Doch eines war gewiss. Seth hatte ihn verraten. Er hatte den Feind gezeigt, wie man Schattenmonster beschwor. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht, da diese Fähigkeiten selbst in Ägypten nur an Ausgewählte weitergegeben wurden. Fremde hatten normalerweise keinen Zugang zu dieser Kunst.

Und Seth hatte diese Tradition gebrochen. Um an das Millenniumspuzzle zu kommen, hatte er Unwürdige Schattenmagie gelehrt und Atemu so gezwungen zu handeln und erneut an die Frontlinie zurückzukehren, wo sein Leben in ständiger Gefahr war. Verräter!

„Nein, er hat mir diese Verantwortung übertragen."

Seth lachte. Ehrlich amüsiert, aber Yuugi- Atemu- lief es dabei kalt den Rücken herunter. „Hat er das? Dann ist er noch dümmer als ich dachte. Du bist hilflos ohne seinen Schutz, Junge. Was sollte mich daran hindern, mir mit Gewalt zu nehmen, was ich will?"

Hatte Atemu bis jetzt reglos im Raum gestanden und dem Gespräch gelauscht, so wurde sein Beschützerinstinkt in diesem Moment so übermächtig, dass er unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorn tat, um sich zwischen sein Kätzchen und die Gefahr zu bringen.

Und plötzlich sah er nicht mehr den Raum, sondern Seth. Eiskalte Augen und ein herablassendes Lächeln. Die scharfe Spitze des Millenniumsstabes funkelte bedrohlich, aber Yuugi wich nicht zurück.

„Ich werde es verhindern", sagte er mit eiserner Entschlossenheit. „Vielleicht bin ich dir nicht gewachsen, vermutlich wirst du mich töten, wenn ich es tatsächlich darauf ankommen lasse, aber das Millenniumspuzzle bekommst du nicht. Ich habe es ihm versprochen."

„_Sollte mir etwas zustoßen, nimm das Puzzle an dich. Es darf nicht in die falschen Hände geraten, hörst du? Nimm es und wenn es sein muss, zerstöre es. Aber niemand außer dir und mir darf es berühren. Hast du mich verstanden?"_

Ja, das waren seine eigenen Worte gewesen. Und Yuugi hatte ihm sein Wortgegeben. Sein tapferes, treues Kätzchen.

Ra hatte ihm gesagt, er wäre in der Lage, Yuugis Körper zu übernehmen, um ihn zu schützen. Das wäre der Moment, um genau das zu tun. Aber wie? Wie nur? Nur durch seine Augen sehen reichte nicht. Er musste auch handeln können! Verzweifelt versuchte Atemu mit purer Willenskraft einen Arm von Yuugi zu bewegen, doch er traf auf einen unüberwindbaren Widerstand. Yuugis eigener Wille.

Verblüfft hielt Atemu inne. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass der Junge willensstark war und das hatte ihn so fasziniert, aber nie hätte er gedacht, dass das einmal zum Problem werden könnte. Der Sonnengott hatte natürlich auch zufällig vergessen, diese Kleinigkeit zu erwähnen.

Wütend knirschte Atemu mit den Zähnen und versuchte Yuugi über eine geistige Verbindung, von der er nicht wusste, ob sie tatsächlich bestand, klar zu machen, dass er helfen wollte. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Seth verengte indes wütend die Augen. „Hast du das? Dann wird es wohl Zeit, das zu testen, du Narr."

Ein kurzes Aufleuchten des Millenniumsstabes und einen Moment später fegte ein kleiner Wirbelsturm über Yuugi hinweg und er befand sich in der Klaue eines eisblauen Drachens. Ein Schattenmonster. Vergeblich versuchte Yuugi die aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken. Er hatte Atemu oft Schattenmagie anwenden sehen und nun würde er selbst Opfer eines dieser Monster werden.

„Nicht doch, Yuugi. Du bist kein so großer Dorn in meinem Auge, dass ich dich den Schatten überlassen würde. Dazu bist du zu unwichtig." Die scharfe Klinge am Ende des Millenniumsstabes strich über seine Wange und hinterließ einen blutenden Schnitt. „Sag auf Wiedersehen, Yuugi."

„_Versprich mir, auf das Millenniumspuzzle Acht zu geben. In den falschen Händen kann es eine furchtbare Waffe sein." – „Ich verspreche es."_

Sein Versprechen… er musste sein Versprechen halten, egal wie.

-- _Nein, Yuugi!_ –

Seine schmalen Finger umklammerten das Millenniumspuzzle fest… das Letzte, was ihm von Atemu geblieben war…

-- _Yuugi!_ –

Ah, er konnte die Stimme seines Pharaos hören. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, dankte er dem Gott, der ihm diesen gnädigen Abschied gewährte, eine letzte Träne rollte über seine Wange und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zerlegte er das Puzzle in all seine Einzelteile…

_Ich liebe dich, _war der letzte klare Gedanke des Pharaos und er wusste nicht, ob er von ihm oder von Yuugi stammte. Dann wurde alles in tiefes Schwarz getaucht.

ooo

Ra lächelte und kraulte der Katze neben sich den Kopf.

„Weißt du", sagte Bastet. „Manchmal bist du ziemlich grausam. Er hat sich so bemüht, obwohl er von Anfang an keine Chance hatte, das Leben des Jungen zu retten. Die nötige geistige Verbindung zum Puzzleträger kann nur dann entstehen, wenn derjenige das Puzzle selbst zusammensetzt."

„Nein, er hatte keine Chance", sagte Ra. „Aber darauf kommt es an. In seinem ganzen Leben war er der Mittelpunkt seiner Welt. Nichts war ihm wichtiger als er selbst und das Leiden anderer hat ihn nie gestört. Das Leid und die Hilflosigkeit selbst zu erleben, war eine wichtige Erfahrung für ihn, die ihn prägen wird, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr bewusst daran erinnert."

Leuchtende Katzenaugen musterten ihn argwöhnisch. „Das hast du ihm auch nicht gesagt, oder? Dass er sich an nichts erinnern wird, wenn das Puzzle auseinandergenommen und wieder zusammengesetzt wird."

Das Lächeln des Sonnengottes vertiefte sich. „Nein. Aber das war nicht nötig. Es hätte an seiner Entscheidung nichts geändert. Und egal, wie viel er vergisst, diesen Jungen wird er überall wiedererkennen. Ich habe in sein Herz geschaut und seine Liebe ist so aufrichtig und rein, dass sie alles überstehen wird." Er seufzte. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, sein Nichtsnutz von Pflegevater hätte ihn durch die Schattenspiele für immer verdorben. Und dann kam dieser Junge daher. Sag Bastet… kam es dir nicht auch so vor, als wäre auch er göttlicher Abstammung?"

Die Göttin wandte den Blick ab und räkelte sich auf ihrem Kissen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Er lachte und zog an einem ihrer Ohren. „Vergiss nicht, mir zu sagen, wann der Junge wiedergeboren wird."

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf. „Das Schicksal dieser Menschen interessiert dich?"

„Ungewöhnlich nicht wahr? Aber diese beiden haben mich wirklich berührt… ich würde gerne weiterhin über sie wachen."

Bastet sprang auf seine Schulter. „Du bist nicht weniger seltsam als dein Sohn."

Der Sonnengott lachte. „Das nehme ich als Kompliment." Einen Moment hielt er inne. „Er wird glücklich werden im nächsten Leben, das spüre ich. Er muss nur noch lernen, dass man den Dingen Zeit geben muss, sich zu entwickeln. Aber wenn er das nächste Mal erwacht, ohne all diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen, kann er noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Und dieses Mal wird er es schaffen."

Bastet schnaubte. „Ja, und wenn nicht, wirst du dich wieder einmischen."

Ra antwortete nicht darauf. „Und? Was hältst du davon, Anubis einen Besuch abzustatten und ihm einen Streich zu spielen?"

Bastets Augen funkelte schelmisch.

**Ende**

Yami: -ärgerlich mit dem Fuß auftapp- Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Wenn Yuugi stirbt…

Fellfie: Wie soll er denn bitte in einem Leben ohne dich glücklich sein, hm?

Yami: …

Yuugi: Irgendwie… stört es mich nicht, dass ich gestorben bin. Fellfie hat nämlich Recht, Yami. Ohne dich hätte ich ohnehin nicht leben wollen -lächelt ihn an-

Yami: -grml- Aber Seth! Seth hat uns verraten!

Fellfie: -nickt- Ja, einer musste der Böse sein. Armer Seth tätschelt ihm den Kopf

Seth: -glare- -piekt mit dem Millenniumsstab nach Fellfie-

Fellfie: Iiieks! Auuu!

Yuugi: Seths Motive sind völlig offen.

Fellfie: -nickt- Gut erkannt Yuugi. Dass Seth das Puzzle will, um mehr Macht zu erlangen, ist wohl eindeutig. Aber warum ist völlig offen und ich möchte es auch so lassen :-)

Yami: -schaut Seth und Fellfie böse an und zieht Yuugi zu sich-

Fellfie: Och, schau nicht so böse. Hier: O-Saft für alle -gibt den Charakteren und den Lesern einen O-Saft aus- Zur Feier des Tages. Die Geschichte ist beendet und es wird keine Fortsetzung geben, auch wenn das Ende offen ist. Hiermit möchte ich mich aus dem YGO-Fandom verabschieden und mich recht herzlich bei allen Lesern und Reviewern für die jahrelange Unterstützung bedanken. Cheers!


End file.
